Family
by CrowCakes
Summary: Setelah kematian istrinya (Haruno Sakura), Sasuke terpaksa harus hidup bersama dengan Naruto (selingkuhan Sakura) untuk merawat Menma (anak mereka). Kehidupannya mulai kacau dengan adanya Naruto dan semakin kacau saat kasus pembunuhan berantai pada anak-anak mulai mengintai kehidupan keluarga barunya. Warn: YAOI, AU, Rated M for mature & sexual content. NARUSASU. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu **

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Don****'t Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Family**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Uchiha Sasuke merupakan pengusaha muda berumur 25 tahun yang berbakat, kaya raya dan sangat tampan. Jangan pernah tanyakan seluruh harta yang dia punya, sebab kalkulator saja tidak akan cukup untuk menghitung seluruh saham yang dimilikinya.

Sosok rupawannya membuat dirinya digilai oleh semua wanita. Tipe seorang _lady killer_. Layaknya _Cassanova_. Sekaligus _womanizer_. Namun ia memiliki prinsip akan selalu setia pada istrinya.

Ya! Seorang istri!—Uchiha Sasuke sudah menikah dengan wanita yang dicintainya tiga tahun yang lalu. Haruno Sakura. Istri sekaligus sosok wanita yang sangat dikagumi olehnya. Periang dan cantik. Ia yakin Sakura akan menjadi sosok ibu yang baik. Apalagi wanita itu sedang dalam masa kehamilan.

Dan dalam 9 bulan ini, Sasuke selalu disibukkan oleh keinginan sang istri yang bermacam-macam. Tipikal ibu muda yang sedang ngidam. Tetapi hari ini, wanita itu kini tengah berjuang untuk melahirkan anak pertama mereka di rumah sakit.

Sasuke yang mendengar kabar tersebut langsung menancap gas mobilnya menuju ke tempat sang istri. Ia berkali-kali melirik jam tangan agar tidak terlambat. Rasa gugup dan panik berbaur menjadi satu, tetapi rasa gembiralah yang mendominasi pikirannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu anaknya. Darah dagingnya sendiri.

Sasuke sudah membayangkan bahwa anaknya pasti mirip dengan dirinya. Dengan tawa kecil dan mata hitam pekat seperti onyxnya ataupun berwarna _emerald_ seperti istrinya.

Namun kenyataan pahit langsung menampar pipinya dengan telak saat ia sudah sampai di rumah sakit untuk melihat persalinan wanita berambut _pink_ itu.

Sasuke, seorang pria mapan dan cukup tampan harus tercengang saat melihat sosok bayinya.

Tidak!—Anaknya sama sekali tidak cacat, bahkan menurut dokter yang ada disana, bayinya cukup sehat dan tampan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke terkejut. Melainkan sosok anaknya yang sangat jauh berbeda dari dirinya.

Bayi laki-lakinya memiliki tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya dan bola mata berwarna biru terang. Itu sama sekali bukan karakteristik dirinya ataupun ciri-ciri istrinya. Yang menandakan itu adalah anaknya hanyalah rambut sang bayi yang berwarna hitam pekat seperti miliknya.

Sasuke masih tertegun di depan sebuah inkubator yang dikhususkan untuk bayi yang baru lahir. Ia melirik dokter yang berada disampingnya. "Kau yakin ini anakku?" Tanyanya agak sangsi.

Sang dokter mengangguk tegas. "Aku yakin sekali, sebab aku yang membantu persalinan Nyonya Sakura." Sahutnya lagi. "—Oh ya, Nyonya Sakura menitipkan surat padaku untuk diserahkan pada suaminya." Ujar sang dokter lagi.

Sasuke mengambil lembaran kertas tadi dan membacanya dalam hati.

.

_**Dear Sasuke-kun, my husband.**_

_**Maafkan aku selama ini membohongimu. Aku telah berselingkuh dengan Uzumaki Naruto beberapa tahun terakhir ini.**_

_**Anakmu**__**—**__**ah bukan, maksudku anak kita adalah anak Naruto juga. Aku harap kau bisa merawat bayi kita bersama dengan Naruto. Pria itu sangat baik dan dia menyukai anak-anak.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sangat mencintaimu. Tetapi aku juga mencintai Naruto. Jadi maafkan sifat egoisku. **_

_**Permintaan terakhirku adalah tolong beri nama anak kita dengan nama Uzumaki Menma. Bukankah itu nama yang bagus, Sayang?**_

_**Dari: Istrimu yang selalu menyayangimu.**_

.

.

Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak lebar. Tangannya bergetar membaca setiap baris dari surat tersebut.

Sang dokter yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa menunduk sedih. "Nyonya Sakura meninggal tiga jam setelah melahirkan. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk menulis surat untukmu di saat terakhirnya. Aku benar-benar turut berduka." Ucapnya lirih.

Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengar. Kepalanya hampir meledak karena berusaha menyerap maksud dari setiap baris surat Sakura.

'_Istriku berselingkuh?! Selama ini dia sudah berselingkuh dengan pria lain?!' _Sasuke meremas kertas tadi dengan rasa amarah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat penuh emosi. Ia bahkan lupa akan sedihnya karena sang istri sudah meninggal. Otaknya dipenuhi dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang berseliweran tidak karuan, namun sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

Ia buntu.

Kepalanya kacau, seakan-akan seluruh sel otaknya berontak dan hampir meledak.

Mata hitamnya kembali menatap sang anak dengan nanar. Tangannya terjulur ke kaca kotak inkubator dan menyapu kaca tadi dengan perlahan. Pikirannya saat ini kalut, haruskah ia membuang sang anak ke panti asuhan? Ataukah menyuruh pria selingkuhan sang istri untuk merawatnya?

'_Tidak!'_ Sasuke membatin dalam hati. Tangannya mengepal erat. _'Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku terlantar di panti asuhan ataupun dirawat oleh orang asing. Bagaimanapun juga bayi ini adalah anakku.'_ Tegasnya lagi.

Yakin dengan keputusannya itu. Sasuke merubah raut wajah mengerasnya menjadi senyum teduh. Ia menatap sang anak dengan penuh sayang. "Papa akan merawatmu, Menma. Jangan khawatir." Bisiknya pelan.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu setelah pemakaman Haruno Sakura, dan akhirnya Sasuke diperbolehkan untuk membawa pulang bayinya dari rumah sakit setelah melalui beberapa administrasi dan keterangan dokter yang menandakan bahwa sang bayi sehat dan tidak memiliki komplikasi apapun.

Kini, pemuda raven itu terlihat sibuk menggendong bayinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mewahnya.

Tempat tinggalnya berada di perumahan elit dengan beberapa bangunan yang menjulang tinggi. Rumahnya sendiri pun bisa disebut sebagai istana mewah dengan pagar besar dan halaman yang luas, serta jangan lupakan kolam renang yang berada dibelakangnya.

Saat masuk ke dalam, perabotan mewah sudah menghiasi sudut-sudut ruangan, dengan tangga _fancy_ yang didesain melingkar untuk menuju lantai dua. Karpet tebal berbulu putih menghiasi ruang tengah dengan televisi berukuran besar yang tertempel di sisi dinding. Sedangkan ruang tengah dipenuhi oleh sofa empuk serta meja yang dibeli langsung di Paris yang menghadap halaman depan—dibatasi dinding kaca.

Dapur dan _mini bar_ terletak di ruangan kiri, terkesan minimalis dengan warna hitam abu-abu yang mendominasi. Gelas tangkai berpiala tersusun rapi bersama dengan beberapa botol _wine_ mahal asal Eropa. Kulkas dua pintu pun ikut meramaikan tempat itu.

Di lantai kedua hanya dipenuhi oleh beberapa buah kamar kosong yang tidak terpakai namun masih terawat dengan baik. Sedangkan di lantai ketiga, terdapat ruang teater mini dan perpustakaan pribadi, termasuk ruang kerja Uchiha Sasuke.

"Menma, ini adalah rumahmu sekarang." Sasuke berbicara pada sang anak yang berada di gendongannya. Menma kecil terlihat tidak peduli dan memilih menguap lebar. "—Kau sudah mengantuk rupanya. Kalau begitu ayo ke kamar." Kaki pemuda itu melangkah di lantai dua untuk menuju kamarnya. Kamar utama yang didesain dengan gaya Inggris. Ranjang besar berukuran _king size_ dengan kelambu beludru mahal terdapat di tengah kamar. Di pojok kanan, terdapat jendela kaca dengan balkon yang cukup luas. Sedangkan di depan ranjang terdapat sebuah televisi datar dengan satu set DVD dan _playstation_ keluaran terbaru.

Sasuke menidurkan Menma di ranjangnya. Kemudian mengelus dagunya seraya berpikir. "Hmm, apa yang dibutuhkan oleh bayi ya?" Tanyanya heran. Ia melirik ke sekeliling ruangan, namun tidak menemukan satu pun mainan untuk bayi.

_Well_, ia dan Sakura sama sekali belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk kelahiran anak mereka. Pakaian, popok dan _box_ khusus bayi pun tidak ada.

Ughh! Menjadi ayah dadakan seperti ini membuatnya frustasi!

Berusaha tenang, Sasuke segera merogoh ponsel di kantong celananya untuk menelepon seseorang. Tiga kali deringan hingga akhirnya telepon terangkat.

.

"_Ya, hallo?"_ Suara seseorang dari seberang telepon terdengar. Sasuke segera menyahut.

.

"Neji, bisakah aku minta tolong?"

.

Pemuda bernama Neji itu mengerutkan keningnya, heran. _"Sasuke? Ada apa? Minta tolong apa?"_

.

"Uhh, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, apa saja yang dibutuhkan oleh bayi?" Tanyanya agak canggung.

.

Neji terdiam sebentar. _"Jadi kau memilih mengurus Menma sendiri? Kenapa tidak menyuruh baby sitter atau pembantumu saja?"_

.

"Aku ingin mengurus anakku sendiri, Neji. Lagipula Menma adalah kenangan satu-satunya akan sosok istriku."

.

"_Maksudmu kenangan perselingkuhannya begitu? Beritanya cepat tersebar di kantor." _Sela Neji cepat.

.

Sasuke mendelik galak ke arah ponselnya, namun sadar bahwa hal itu percuma saja sebab mereka tidak saling bertatap muka. Jadi ia memilih mengerang kecil. "Diamlah. Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu mengenai perselingkuhan istriku, aku hanya minta jawabanmu mengenai keperluan bayi." Sinisnya.

.

Neji menghela napas._ "Aku belum menikah, jadi aku tidak tahu bayi perlu apa saja. Mungkin popok dan susu?"_

.

"Kalau itu sih aku tahu. Selain popok dan susu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

.

"_Uhh__—__baju bayi? Peralatan mandi? Popok?"_

.

"Kau mengatakan popok dua kali, Neji." Sasuke memutar bola matanya, malas. Ia memilih duduk ditepi ranjang sembari mengelus pipi sang anak kemudian tersenyum kecil. "—Kau tampan sekali." Ucapnya pelan.

.

"_Terima kasih."_

.

"Bukan kau, Neji! Tapi anakku!" Sanggah Sasuke kesal.

.

"_Oh__—__oke. Jadi bagaimana dengan popok dan susu?"_

.

Sasuke mengerang lebih keras. "Arrgh, sudahlah, lupakan saja, kau memang tidak berguna." Ketusnya lagi seraya menutup telepon dengan jengkel dan melemparkannya ke atas kasur.

Ia merebahkan dirinya disamping Menma, kemudian memeluk tubuh sang anak yang sedang tertidur penuh sayang. "Menma, apa sih yang kau butuhkan? Papa benar-benar tidak tahu." Bisiknya pelan sembari memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mungkin sedikit istirahat akan membantu otaknya untuk berpikir.

.

.

.

Sasuke tertidur selama 4 jam lamanya dan terbangun saat sang bayi menangis keras, membuat tubuh pemuda raven itu tersentak kaget.

"Menma? Ada apa?" Sang Uchiha langsung menggendong anaknya dengan canggung dan panik. "—Ssshh—sshh—papa disini sayang. Diam ya." Mohonnya lagi, tetapi Menma tetap menangis, bahkan lebih keras lagi.

Sedikit kelabakan, Sasuke segera merogoh ponselnya lagi dan memutuskan untuk menelepon Mikoto, ibunya.

Lagi-lagi ia harus menunggu sampai sambungan terangkat. "_Come on, Mom_." Bisiknya cemas. Menma masih menangis digendongannya.

.

"Ya hallo? Ada apa, Sayang?" Suara wanita mengalun lembut dari seberang telepon, menandakan bahwa Mikoto senang ditelepon oleh sang anak.

.

"Ibu, tolong aku. Menma menangis dan aku tidak tahu cara membuatnya diam." Sahut Sasuke cepat, sama sekali tidak membalas sapaan ibunya.

.

"Oh, mungkin dia lapar. Kau sudah memberinya makan?"

.

"Makan? Bayi makan apa? Ayam, roti atau nasi?" Sela Sasuke lagi.

.

Mikoto berdecak. "Susu, Sasuke. Bayi minum susu."

.

"Tadi ibu bilang 'makan' dan bukan 'minum'!" Kesalnya. Tangannya berusaha menepuk-nepuk pelan sang anak, tetapi tangisannya sama sekali tidak berhenti. "—Bisakah ibu kesini sekarang? Aku benar-benar kewalahan." Ucapnya lagi.

.

Mikoto menghela napas. "Baiklah, ibu akan ke tempatmu sekarang. Mungkin akan memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit."

.

"_For god's sake, Mom!_ Bisakah kau lebih cepat datang kemari?! Menma menangis!" Erang Sasuke.

.

"_Okay__—__Okay, Honey._" Mikoto meraih kunci mobil dan bergegas menuju garasi. "—Aku akan ke toko terdekat untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi. Sebelum aku sampai, cobalah untuk menenangkan Menma, oke?"

.

"Menenangkannya dengan apa?!"

.

"Mainan." Sela Mikoto cepat sembari menyalakan mesin mobil. "—Ibu akan menutup teleponnya sekarang. _Bye._"

.

"_W__—__Wait, Mom!_ Aku tidak punya—"

_**Tuuut!**__**—**__**Tuuut!**_—Telepon diputus secara tiba-tiba.

"—Mainan." Sasuke menyambung kalimatnya dengan nada lemah. "_Shit!_ Ini sama sekali tidak bagus." Rutuknya lagi seraya melempar ponselnya ke ranjang dengan jengkel, kemudian kembali menimang sang anak dengan lembut.

Menma masih menangis keras walaupun Sasuke sudah memohon agar sang bayi untuk diam dan tenang. Apakah Menma buang air? Mungkin saja ia menangis bukan karena kelaparan melainkan buang air, _well_, Sasuke harus mencoba memastikannya.

"Oke, Menma, biarkan papa memeriksamu." Ucap Sasuke lagi seraya membuka popok sang anak. Ia sudah ketar-ketir kalau Menma buang air besar, tetapi nyatanya sang anak sama sekali tidak buang air. Jadi sudah dipastikan dia lapar.

Sang Uchiha sedikit lega sembari menyeka keningnya. Ia meletakkan Menma yang sedang menangis di atas ranjang sementara dia sendiri melesat menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan.

Tangannya dengan panik merogoh isi lemari. Ada beberapa roti tawar, sarden kalengan, daging kalengan, jagung kalengan, dan beberapa makanan kaleng lainnya. _Fucking hell! _Ia baru sadar kalau gaya hidupnya sama sekali tidak sehat.

Sasuke beralih menuju kulkas dan membukanya dengan cepat. Matanya menyisir setiap rak, namun yang ada hanyalah sebotol jus jeruk dan sekantong tomat segar. Oke, dia sepertinya harus belanja untuk keperluan mingguannya.

Sang onyx melirik ke sekitar dapur, namun tidak menemukan satu pun makanan yang cocok untuk Menma. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada sebotol _wine_ miliknya. Apa bayi bisa diberi minuman beralkohol? Apa Menma akan menyukainya? Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia sangat menyukai _red wine_, tentu saja anaknya pasti akan menyukai minuman itu juga. Lagipula dia tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencobanya 'kan?

Setuju dengan ide konyol itu, Sasuke segera menuangkan cairan _wine_ merah tadi ke gelas dengan sendok kecil untuk menyuapi Menma. Selesai dengan persiapannya, Sasuke segera melesat menuju lantai dua untuk ke kamarnya dan menemui Menma. Tetapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat bel pintu berbunyi nyaring.

_**Ting!**__**—**__**Tong!**_

Sasuke terdiam, ia melirik jam dinding dengan cepat. Apakah ibunya sudah datang? Wow, wanita itu benar-benar hebat bisa datang dalam waktu 20 menit.

Dengan senyum penuh kelegaan, sang Uchiha segera meraih kenop pintu depan dan membukanya dengan cepat.

Tepat ketika ia ingin menyambut sang ibu, kalimatnya tiba-tiba tercekat di tenggorokan saat melihat sosok yang berada di ambang pintunya bukanlah ibunya, melainkan seorang pria yang hampir seumuran dengannya dan berambut _spiky_ pirang.

Sosok pria tersebut tersenyum ramah dengan cengiran lebar yang memperlihatkan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya dengan mata biru cerah seperti milik Menma.

"Kau—"

"Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Pria itu menyela cepat. Ia memperbaiki letak tas ranselnya yang berada di bahu sebelum kembali berbicara lagi. "—Aku adalah pria selingkuhan istrimu."

.

.

.

_**Blam!**_—Mikoto menutup pintu mobil dengan keras. Ia keluar dari _ferarri_ mahal tadi dengan membawa tas besar dengan perlengkapan bayi di dalamnya. Dari peralatan makan hingga ke perlengkapan mandi. Pokoknya kalau wanita disuruh belanja, benda yang tidak penting pun akan dibelinya.

Wanita berambut hitam itu berjalan mantap menuju pintu depan rumah Sasuke. Sepatu _high heels_-nya mengetuk lantai porselin teras rumah saat ia melangkah.

"Sasuke, ibu datang!" Serunya ceria sembari membuka pintu depan dengan semangat. Tepat ketika ia hampir masuk ke dalam rumah, tubuhnya langsung membeku saat melihat perabotan seperti vas dan patung keramik terpecah belah, serta ruang tamu yang berantakan.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi disini?!" Erang wanita tadi dengan kaget. Belum sempat otaknya merespon apa yang ada di depan matanya, suara tangisan Menma terdengar keras dari lantai dua. Dengan panik, Mikoto berlari di anak tangga menuju asal suara cucunya. Ia berharap ini bukan ulah perampok ataupun pencuri. Tangannya langsung meraih kenop pintu kamar dan membukanya dengan cepat.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah dua orang pria dewasa yang sedang bertengkar hebat. Satu diantaranya adalah Sasuke yang tengah mencengkram kerah seorang pria berambut pirang. Kilatan tajam onyx nya menandakan bahwa sang anak sedang murka.

"Ada apa disini?!" Mikoto berseru keras. Ia beranjak menuju ranjang untuk menggendong sang cucu, sedangkan matanya tidak beralih dari sosok Sasuke. "—Kenapa kalian berkelahi di dekat Menma?!" Serunya lagi, kesal. Namun perkataannya sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh kedua pria tadi. Mereka malah saling beradu tinju dan bogem mentah.

"_What the hell is wrong with you, Asshole!_" Naruto meraung keras, mencoba melepaskan kerah bajunya dari cengkraman Sasuke.

"INI SALAHMU, BRENGSEK! KAU BERSELINGKUH DENGAN ISTRIKU, DAN SEKARANG KAU INGIN MENGAMBIL BAYIKU?!—_STOP RUINED MY LIFE, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!_" Raung Sasuke. Tangannya mengepal erat dan kembali menonjok rahang Naruto dengan suara _**-BUAGH!-**_ yang keras.

"SAKURA YANG MENGGODAKU! ITU BUKAN SALAHKU, BRENGSEK!" Naruto berusaha membela diri.

"_STOP LYING, YOU JERK!_" Bogem mentah dari Sasuke kembali melayang di pipi kanan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu terhuyung mundur dengan kepala yang pening.

Mendengar teriakan dan raungan keras dari kedua pria itu membuat Menma yang berada di gendongan Mikoto semakin menangis keras. Wanita itu menggertakkan giginya murka dan bergerak untuk memisahkan Sasuke dengan pria tadi.

"_STOP RIGHT NOW! ENOUGH ALREADY!_" Mikoto berdiri di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia mendelik ke arah dua pria tadi dengan tatapan emosi. "—KALIAN HANYA MEMBUAT MENMA KETAKUTAN!" Raungnya.

Sasuke berhenti melakukan penyerangan. Ia mendecih sinis dan berdiri terengah-engah dengan mata nyalang, masih menatap Naruto penuh kebencian. Sedangkan pria pirang itu berdiri terhuyung sembari menyangga kepalanya yang agak pusing.

Melihat situasi mulai aman dan tenang kembali, Mikoto menghela napas panjang dengan letih. "Sebaiknya kalian berdua keluar dari kamar. Aku akan memberi makan Menma dan mengganti popoknya." Perintah wanita tadi seraya meletakkan sang bayi di atas ranjang. "—Dan ingat, tolong jangan menghancurkan ruang depan lagi. Tempat itu sudah sangat berantakan." Nasihatnya terakhir kali sebelum Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari sana.

.

Kedua pria tadi duduk berjauhan di sofa ruang depan. Saling memalingkan wajah dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, sikap bermusuhan.

Tidak ada pembicaraan maupun pertengkaran lagi, hanya atmosfir dingin dan aura hitam yang mengelilingi mereka. Benar-benar situasi yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"Kalian sudah tenang?" Suara Mikoto dari arah tangga membuat dua pria tadi berdiri canggung untuk menyambutnya.

"**Bagaimana dengan Menma?****"** Tanya mereka berbarengan, kemudian saling melirik sinis dengan pandangan jijik saat sadar kalau ucapan mereka sama.

Mikoto tersenyum teduh. "Jangan khawatir. Menma sudah tidur dengan nyenyak dan kenyang." Wanita itu duduk di sofa tepat dihadapan mereka. "—Jadi, bisa katakan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"

Sasuke mendengus sebelum berbicara dengan angkuh. "Dia datang ke rumahku dan mengatakan ingin mengambil Menma."

"Hey!—Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu! Aku bilang ingin merawat Menma bersamamu!"

"Siapa yang sudi merawat Menma bersamamu, Idiot." Sinis Sasuke dengan jengkel.

"Tapi itu adalah janjiku pada Sakura sebelum ia meninggal. Aku bilang kalau aku juga akan bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus Menma, tetapi saat aku datang kau malah langsung menghajarku tanpa alasan." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Orang miskin sepertimu tidak pantas mengurus anakku." Sasuke mendesis sinis.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu mulai menggeram, menyatakan perang kedua mereka. "Kau benar-benar—"

"Cukup!" Mikoto kembali bersuara keras untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. "—Bisakah kalian tenang dan membiarkan Menma beristirahat? Aku tidak ingin anak itu menangis lagi."

Setuju dengan keputusan wanita itu, Naruto maupun Sasuke berhenti bertengkar. Setidaknya untuk sekarang mereka harus gencatan senjata demi Menma.

Sang Uzumaki mendesah pelan dan bangkit dari sofa. Ia berdiri di depan Mikoto lalu membungkuk penuh hormat. "Maafkan aku karena telah mengusik keluarga kalian." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah terluka. "—Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucapnya lagi sembari meraih tas nya.

Sasuke mendengus sinis. "Yeah, sebaiknya kau pergi dan jangan pernah—"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau harus tetap disini." Sela Mikoto cepat seraya bangkit dan menyentuh lengan Naruto dengan lembut. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan perselingkuhanmu, aku sudah cukup senang kau ingin bertanggung jawab." Sambungnya lagi dengan senyum tipis.

Sasuke mendelik galak. "Tapi aku benci dia bersamaku, Ibu! Aku sangat membencinya!"

Mikoto kembali menghela napas. "Sasuke, tolong bersikaplah dewasa. Kau tidak bisa merawat Menma sendiri, kau butuh seseorang untuk membantumu merawat Menma. Dan Naruto disini untuk membantumu." Jelas sang ibu.

Sasuke bangkit dengan angkuh. "Aku tidak butuh manusia bodoh sepertinya, Ibu! Aku bisa merawat Menma seorang diri!" Kesalnya lagi.

"Cukup, Sasuke—cukup!" Mikoto memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. "—Tolong dengarkan ibu sekali saja. Naruto akan tetap disini untuk membantumu menjaga dan merawat Menma."

"Aku bisa memperkerjakan _baby sitter _daripada anakku harus dirawat oleh pria menjijikan ini." Sela Sasuke sembari mendelik Naruto dengan sinis.

"Tidak boleh!" Mikoto menolak tegas. "Apa kau tidak pernah membaca atau menonton berita?! Sekarang banyak penculikan anak yang berkedok _baby sitter_, ibu tidak ingin Menma diculik oleh siapapun!"

"_Oh come on!_" Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel. "Ibu terlalu banyak menonton berita-berita tidak jelas di televisi. Menma tidak akan diculik."

"Pokoknya tidak!" Mikoto berkata tegas. Ia bangkit seraya melirik jam tangannya. "Oh gawat, ibu terlambat ke pertemuan arisan." Wanita tadi bergegas menuju pintu depan dengan langkah panik. "Semua keperluan Menma ada di lantai atas, dari perlengkapan makan hingga mandi, susu dan popoknya juga sudah ibu belikan. Kalian harus akrab dan jangan pernah bertengkar dihadapan Menma, mengerti?"

"Tapi, Bu—" Sasuke ingin mengeluarkan protesannya, namun wanita cantik itu sudah bergegas memasuki mobil dan keluar dari perkarangan rumah. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam membeku di ambang pintu.

"Jadi—" Naruto membuka suara dengan canggung. "—Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sasuke mendelik. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga." Desisnya.

"Tapi kata ibumu—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kata ibuku! cepat keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga!"

"Tidak, Sasuke!" Tukas Naruto cepat dengan tatapan marah.

"Jangan pernah berani menyebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu itu, Bodoh!"

Naruto mengerang jengkel seraya mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan kesal. "Karena sikapmu yang seperti inilah makanya Sakura selingkuh di belakangmu!" Jengkelnya.

"Kau—" Sasuke mendesis emosi seraya mencengkram kerah baju sang Uzumaki. Tangannya terkepal erat, bersiap melayangkan tinjunya.

"Apa?!—Kau ingin menghajarku lagi, Hah?! Lakukan saja! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi!" Tantang Naruto dengan mata nyalang.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat, tangannya bergetar ingin segera menghajar wajah menjijikan dihadapannya itu, namun tenaganya menghilang saat ia ingat bahwa perkataan Naruto memang benar. Karena sikapnya yang dingin dan gampang emosi seperti inilah makanya sang istri selingkuh.

Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mencari uang, sampai-sampai jarang memperhatikan Sakura lagi. Dia sadar kalau dirinya memang bukan suami yang sempurna, tetapi setidaknya dia mencoba untuk menjadi yang terbaik bagi keluarganya. Namun nyatanya, itu tetaplah tidak berhasil juga.

Sasuke menyerah.

Pria raven itu melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah baju Naruto dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan getir. "Terserah kau sajalah. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." Ucapnya lirih sembari beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Naruto merapikan bajunya sebelum menyambar lengan sang Uchiha. "Sa—Sasuke? Kau tidak ap—"

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Sasuke meraung nyaring seraya menepis pegangan pemuda itu dengan kasar. Membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Uh—aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Sahut sang Uzumaki lagi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya ingin istirahat sejenak bersama Menma." Tukas Sasuke cepat. Ia bergerak menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan Naruto lagi.

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Pusing.

Seluruh masalahnya seakan-akan berlomba untuk menghancurkan kewarasannya dalam satu hari ini. Dari mengurus Menma yang masih bayi, kedatangan Naruto; selingkuhan Sakura, sampai perintah sang ibu yang menyuruhnya untuk hidup bersama pria pirang itu. _God! _Tidakkah ibunya sadar kalau ia sangat membenci pria itu? Membenci Naruto sepenuh hatinya?

_Shit!_

Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang, kalau tidak otaknya bisa meledak tiba-tiba.

Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di samping tubuh Menma yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang. Tangan putihnya menepuk-nepuk lembut tubuh sang bayi, kemudian jarinya menelusuri pipi kenyal itu dengan perlahan.

"Kenapa kau harus mirip dengan pria brengsek itu, Menma? Apakah kau membenci papa?" Bisiknya pelan. Tanggapan sang bayi hanyalah dengkuran halus yang menenangkan, membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

Sang Uchiha memilih memejamkan mata untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Lagipula tertidur lima atau sepuluh menit tidak akan menjadi masalah yang besar 'kan?

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat saat pemuda raven itu tertidur lelap. Ia menyamankan posisinya berbaring untuk memeluk Menma, namun ketika tangannya terjulur untuk meraih sang anak, sosok kecil tadi tidak ada di kasurnya. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar saat menyadari bahwa bayinya sudah menghilang dari tempat tidur.

"Me—Menma?" Sasuke bangkit perlahan seraya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya. Pukul 20.00 malam. _Shit!_ Sepertinya ia sudah tertidur cukup lama.

"Menma! Kau dimana?!" Sasuke turun dari ranjang dengan bingung. Apakah Menma diculik? Ataukah Naruto membawa lari anaknya?

_Damn!_

Dengan panik, ia segera melesat keluar kamar dengan pakaian dan rambut berantakan. "MENMA!" Teriaknya lagi.

Kakinya turun dari tangga dengan cepat, hampir tergelincir kalau saja dia tidak langsung menyambar pegangan tangga.

"MENM—!"

Teriakan Sasuke terhenti saat pandangannya terjatuh pada sosok Naruto yang sedang menimang Menma di dapur sambil membuat ramen instan. Pria pirang itu terlihat tengah bercanda dengan sang anak sembari membuat mimik lucu.

"Kau lapar, Sayang? Ayah sedang membuatkan susu untukmu." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman kecil. Menma menangapinya dengan menguap lebar, ciri khas bayi.

Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya hanya mendesis kesal dan merampas Menma dari gendongan Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Menma?! Kenapa kau mengambilnya dariku?! Apa yang kau rencanakan, Idiot!" Bentaknya kesal.

Naruto yang ditodong beberapa pertanyaan menyudut itu hanya bisa terkejut dan terdiam heran. "Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya menggendong Menma."

"Kau mengambilnya dariku!"

"_Just stop shouting! You scared Menma, Asshole!_" Erang Naruto dengan desisan jengkel, berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tidak terlalu keras.

Sasuke langsung mengatupkan mulutnya dan melirik ke arah sang anak. Sepertinya bayi tadi hanya merengek sejenak dan kembali mengulet di gendongan pria raven itu.

Sasuke menghela napas lega dan kembali mendelik ganas ke arah Naruto. "Jangan. Berani. Menyentuh. Anakku." Desisnya rendah penuh ancaman.

Naruto mengerang jengkel. "_For god's sake_, Sasuke! Berhenti memicu pertengkaran!"

Sasuke terlihat masih kesal, namun ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyemburkan sumpah serapah kepada Naruto dihadapan Menma. "Pokoknya, jangan pernah menakutiku seperti tadi. Aku pikir Menma menghilang dan—"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah membawa lari Menma darimu. Aku berjanji." Sela Naruto cepat seraya mengaduk mie ramennya dalam diam. "—Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dan cuci muka. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita." Perintahnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan berpaling pergi bersama sang anak. Hari ini ia terlalu mudah emosi dan berteriak keras, sama sekali keluar dari sosok 'Uchiha' yang dingin, _stoic_ dan tenang.

Mungkin sebenarnya Naruto tidaklah seburuk yang dibayangkannya. _Well_, walaupun ia sudah selingkuh dengan Sakura namun ia tetap datang kemari untuk bertanggung jawab untuk merawat Menma. Bukankah itu sudah bagus?

Sang Uchiha mendesah lelah. Dia bersumpah akan berhenti berteriak tidak karuan layaknya orang gila. Ini saatnya untuk merawat Menma dan bukannya sibuk bertengkar dengan Naruto.

Sasuke akan mencoba hidup bersama dengan pria pirang itu. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad dan berharap kehidupannya akan berjalan lancar.

.

Naruto terlihat meletakkan dua mangkuk mie ramen yang mengepul panas di atas meja makan dengan dua gelas jus jeruk dingin. Botol susu milik Menma pun sudah tersedia disana. Tinggal menunggu Sasuke dan Menma selesai mandi dan mereka akan makan malam bersama. Naruto tersenyum puas. _Perfect!_

"Senyummu menjijikan, Dobe." Suara Sasuke terdengar dari anak tangga. Pria raven itu memakai piyama dengan rambut basah habis mandi. Sedangkan Menma terlihat tenang dipelukannya.

Naruto menoleh untuk menyambut sang Uchiha. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Duduklah." Ujarnya lagi sembari menarik kursi untuk tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Mie ramen instan?" Pria raven itu berbicara dengan nada mencemooh.

"_Well_, setidaknya aku tidak perlu makan makanan kaleng." Jelas Naruto sarkastik seraya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "—Bagaimana dengan Menma? Dia sudah mandi?"

"Ya. Aku juga sudah mengganti popoknya juga." Jelas Sasuke. Ia menimang sang anak dengan lembut. "—Aku rasa dia lapar. Apa kau sudah buatkan susunya?"

"Yup! Sudah!" Naruto menyambar botol susu Menma dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke, membiarkan pria itu yang memberi minum sang anak. "—Kau juga harus makan, Sasuke." Lanjutnya sembari menyumpit ramen dan menyuapi sang Uchiha.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Naruto menyuapinya ketika tangannya tengah memegangi botol susu Menma. "Terima kasih."

"_No problem_. Kau pasti capek karena marah-marah seharian ini." Jelasnya lagi dengan cengiran lebar.

Sang Uchiha mendengus sinis. "Yeah, itu semua karena salahmu."

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas kemudian tertunduk dalam. "Maaf. Aku mengacaukan rumah tanggamu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mendesah lelah sembari menatap Menma yang telah menghabiskan botol susunya. "Aku akan menidurkan Menma di kamar. Kau makanlah dulu." Ujarnya lagi seraya bangkit dari kursi dan beranjak menuju lantai dua. Tetapi Naruto langsung menyambar lengan pria raven itu dengan cepat.

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Aku—"

"Kau tidak perlu bicara apa-apa lagi, Naruto." Sang Uchiha menyela dengan cepat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan iris sapphire dihadapannya itu. "—Aku sudah tidak peduli masalah perselingkuhanmu dengan Sakura. Yang kupedulikan sekarang hanyalah Menma." Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto membungkam mulutnya dengan rasa getir. "Maaf, Sasuke. Maafkan aku." Lirihnya lagi.

Onyx hitam itu memandang wajah sang Uzumaki. Rasa penyesalan tergurat disana dengan tatapan getir. Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Sahutnya. "Tunggulah di meja makan, aku akan ke lantai atas untuk menidurkan Menma sekaligus mengambil kotak P3K untuk lukamu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kotak P3K?" Ujarnya heran. Kemudian menyentuh pipi, kening dan matanya yang bengkak akibat di hajar oleh bogem mentah Sasuke saat ia berkunjung kesini. "Oh ini—aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya perlu dikompres dengan es dan—"

"Jangan bersikap sok kuat. Wajahmu itu mengerikan." Dengus Sasuke lagi. "Jadi tunggulah di meja makan. Aku akan segera kembali."

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali duduk di depan meja makan dan menyuap ramennya dengan malas.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sasuke turun dari lantai dua seraya menenteng kotak P3K di tangannya. "Kau sudah selesai makan?" Tanyanya.

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Belum. Aku menunggumu. Lagipula aku tidak berselera makan."

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan meraih kapas serta alkohol dari dalam kotak P3K dan mulai membersihkan luka di wajah Naruto. "Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu, Naruto?" Tanyanya, membuka pembicaraan.

Sang Uzumaki meringis pelan saat lukanya diobati. "Hanya pekerjaan biasa. Aku adalah inspektur kepolisian di wilayah Konoha."

"Inspektur, huh? Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Sakura?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama, mengenang sejenak pertemuannya dengan wanita itu. "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sakura saat ia hampir dirampok seseorang di tengah jalan. Aku membantunya menangkap pencuri tadi dan dari sanalah kami mulai dekat." Jujurnya.

Sasuke berhenti mengobati luka Naruto dan memasukkan semua kapas serta alkohol tadi ke dalam kotak. "Selesai. Lukamu tidak terlalu parah, hanya memar sedikit. Mungkin istirahat akan memulihkan kondisimu." Ujarnya.

"_Thanks._"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, lagipula aku yang membuat wajahmu seperti itu." Sahut Sasuke lagi. "—Kau bisa tidur dimana pun kau mau. Banyak kamar di lantai atas."

"Bisakah aku tidur denganmu?"

"Huh?" Sasuke mendelik heran sekaligus sinis.

"Uh—err—maksudku adalah tidur dengan Menma yang satu ranjang denganmu." Ucapnya salah tingkah. "Bagaimana pun juga aku ingin tidur bersama anakku."

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?"

"Me—Menyerah? Apa maksudmu dengan menyerah?"

Pria raven itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh. "Maksudku, lupakan Menma. Kau bisa mencari wanita yang lebih cantik dari Sakura, menikahinya dan membangun keluarga yang harmonis layaknya negeri dongeng. Tamat." Sarkastiknya.

Naruto berdecak kesal. "Aku tidak bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabku begitu saja pada Menma. Aku juga ayahnya."

"Lalu apa kau tetap akan melajang seumur hidupmu?"

"Ya! Aku akan tetap melajang dan menemanimu selamanya!—Kita akan merawat Menma bersama! Kasus ditutup!" Bentaknya agak kesal.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah. "Terserah kau sajalah. Kau memang keras kepala." Jengkelnya lagi yang ditanggapi oleh Naruto dengan cengiran lebar yang menawan.

.

.

Merawat bayi tidaklah semudah memelihara kucing di rumah, kau butuh ketekunan dan keuletan. Setiap hari, Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian menjaga Menma yang terbangun tengah malam karena kelaparan ataupun mengganti popoknya. Tak jarang mereka saling berdebat dan menyalahkan satu sama lainnya saat Menma tidak sengaja menangis, kemudian menghela napas letih saat sadar bahwa pertengkaran mereka tidak ada gunanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke mungkin sangat amatir dalam hal mengurus bayi, tetapi mereka melakukannya sepenuh hati demi sang anak. Kedua pria itu bahkan menyempatkan diri berbelanja bersama di _supermarket_ untuk membeli keperluan Menma, dari susu hingga popok bayi.

Yang paling bersemangat berbelanja tentu saja Sasuke. Pria raven itu suka memilih pakaian bayi untuk dipakai oleh Menma, entah berwarna kuning cerah maupun berwarna hitam suram—yang tentu saja langsung ditolak oleh Naruto karena ia tidak menyukai warna gelap itu.

Sasuke juga suka membeli _baby box_ untuk tempat tidur sang anak, dari yang bentuknya standar khas kotak kayu sampai berbentuk artistik modern. Bahkan Naruto pun hanya bisa memutar matanya dengan malas saat pria raven itu membeli _baby box_ lagi, padahal di rumah sudah memiliki tiga tempat tidur untuk bayi.

"Kau harus menghemat uangmu, Sasuke. Lagipula _baby box_ milik Menma masih baik dan belum rusak." Kata Naruto suatu kali.

"Yeah, tapi aku suka bentuknya yang ini. Sangat unik." Alasan Sasuke lagi.

Kalau sudah begitu, Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Sama sekali tidak berani membantah ucapan Sasuke.

Hari berganti minggu, dan minggu berganti bulan. Naruto dan Sasuke terus merawat serta menjaga Menma dari musim ke musim. Kadang kalanya Sasuke harus bepergian ke luar kota untuk mengurus bisnis perusahaannya dan Naruto yang akan menjaga sang anak, begitu pun sebaliknya. Dan saat Sasuke pergi untuk urusan bisnis, ia pasti akan menelepon Naruto sepuluh kali dalam sehari untuk memastikan keselamatan Menma, yang selalu dijawab dengan erangan jengkel sang Uzumaki.

Pertengkaran mereka berkurang hari demi hari. Tidak ada perselisihan kekanakan ataupun adu jontos di hadapan Menma lagi. Hanya hari-hari biasa bagi dua orang ayah yang menjaga anaknya. Lagipula, Naruto sudah berjanji akan melajang seumur hidup untuk menemani Sasuke, sedangkan sang Uchiha sendiri sama sekali tidak berniat memberikan ibu baru bagi Menma. Mereka bertiga saja cukup untuk meramaikan rumah besar miliknya itu.

Dan hari ini, tepat ulang tahun Menma yang ketujuh, Sasuke sudah menyiapkan satu buah kue _tart_ yang cukup besar dengan lelehan cokelat serta buah _strawberry_ yang menghiasi atasnya.

"Menma, selamat ulang tahun, Sayang." Ucap Sasuke seraya meletakkan nampan kue tadi di atas meja makan. Ia meraih kursi dan duduk di sebelah sang anak. "Ingin meniup lilinnya sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi.

Menma menggeleng. Anak laki-laki berambut _spiky _hitam dan bermata biru itu melirik malas ke arah kue ulang tahunnya. "Aku tidak akan meniup lilin sampai ayah datang." Ujarnya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan dan melirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul 9 malam, namun Naruto belum juga pulang dari tugas kepolisiannya. Apakah menangkap seorang penjahat sangat sulit bagi pria itu? Ugh, menyebalkan!

"Tunggu disini, Menma. Papa akan menelepon ayah." Jelas Sasuke seraya menuju telepon rumah yang terletak di ruang depan.

Ia menunggu tiga kali deringan hingga sambungan telepon terangkat. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung membuka suara.

"Dimana kau, Dobe?! Menma menunggumu!" Kesalnya.

.

Terdengar suara mesin mobil sebelum Naruto menjawab. _"On my way. Lima menit lagi aku akan sampai." _Jawabnya sambil menyetir.

.

Sasuke mengerang. "Bukankah tadi siang aku sudah mengatakan kalau kita akan merayakan ulang tahun Menma, Idiot? Lalu kenapa kau bisa telat begini?"

.

"_Well, ada laporan yang perlu kuselesaikan, jadi aku agak telat."_

.

"Agak telat?!—Kau itu terlambat lima jam, Dobe!"

.

"_Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Sorry."_ Naruto memelankan kecepatannya saat berbelok. _"__—__Aku sudah memasuki perkarangan rumah, akan kumatikan teleponnya. Bye." _

.

"_Bye_." Sasuke menjawab malas seraya mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempat semula dan berbalik untuk menemui Menma di meja makan.

Sang anak menoleh sekilas. "Apakah ayah akan datang, Papa?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Menma, suara Naruto sudah terdengar di ambang pintu depan.

"Menma, ayah sudah pulang!" Naruto menampilkan senyumannya seraya mengangkat beberapa kotak hadiah yang besar. Ia berjalan hati-hati menuju pintu dapur.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan kesal saat melihat beberapa kotak hadiah yang sangat banyak itu. Ia bergerak untuk membantu Naruto mengangkat benda tadi. "Kau membeli hadiah terlalu banyak, Idiot!—Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau beli sih?"

"Hadiah untuk Menma dan untukmu." Sahut Naruto singkat.

"Huh? Untukku?" Sasuke membeo dengan heran.

"Bukankah hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu juga, Sasuke? Kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan Menma sampai-sampai kau tidak peduli dengan ulang tahunmu sendiri." Jelas Naruto seraya meletakkan kotak-kotak tadi di atas meja, lalu beralih melirik Menma dan menampilkan senyum teduhnya. "—Maafkan ayah karena pulang telat ya?" Ujarnya lembut seraya mengusap puncak kepala sang anak.

Menma mengangguk pelan. "Hn—Tidak apa-apa."

Sang Uzumaki terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban sang anak. Sikap Menma benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke. "Ayah sudah membelikanmu hadiah." Ia mengambil tiga kotak berukuran besar dan menyerahkannya pada bocah tadi. "—Bukalah di kamar. Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Sambungnya lagi.

Menma mengangguk antusias dan langsung mengangkat kotak hadiahnya menuju lantai atas.

Sasuke langsung panik saat melihat kepergian bocah tadi. "Menma, kau belum meniup lilinnya! Dan bagaimana dengan kuenya?!" Serunya khawatir.

"Nanti saja, Papa! Aku ingin melihat hadiahnya dulu!" Sahut Menma dari lantai dua. Yang hanya bisa ditanggapi dengan decakan kesal oleh sang Uchiha.

Sasuke beralih duduk di depan meja makan sembari melotot galak ke arah Naruto. "Kau membuat perjuanganku sia-sia, Idiot! Aku sudah susah payah membuatkan kue, dan Menma pergi begitu saja karena hadiah bodohmu itu." Ketusnya.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. "Berhenti bermuka masam begitu, Teme. Buka saja hadiahmu."

Sang Uchiha mendengus, namun sama sekali tidak membantah perintah pria pirang itu. Tangannya meraih dua kotak hadiah dan langsung membukanya. "Huh? Dasi, baju, dan kalung?" Ia melirik Naruto. "—Kau serius memberikanku barang murahan seperti ini?" Sinisnya.

Naruto mengerang jengkel. "Kau itu sama sekali tidak berterima kasih ya, Brengsek. Hadiah-hadiah itu kubelikan dengan gajiku sendiri."

"Hmph!—Gaji kecilmu itu memang pantas untuk membeli barang murah seperti ini."

"Berhenti komplain dan pakai saja kalungnya." Kata Naruto dengan jengah. "—Kalung liontin itu sangat mahal tahu!"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan pandangan sangsi. Ia ragu kalau liontin ini sangat mahal. Benda ini terlihat sederhana dengan bentuk bulat biasa dan berhiaskan permata biru. Tidak ada yang spesial ataupun istimewa. Namun saat Sasuke membuka liontin tadi, ia langsung membelalak terkejut saat melihat dua foto ukuran kecil terpampang disana. Foto Naruto yang sedang tersenyum dan foto Menma yang tertawa.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto menyeringai kecil. "—Kalungnya sangat berharga 'kan?" Sombongnya lagi sembari mengusap hidungnya dengan angkuh.

Sasuke masih diam. Detik selanjutnya, ia mencongkel salah satu foto dan membuangnya tanpa peduli. Membuat Naruto kelabakan menangkap fotonya tadi.

"Kenapa kau membuang fotoku, Brengsek!"

"Fotomu mengganggu mata saja." Sahut Sasuke tanpa perasaan.

"Gaah! Aku sudah capek-capek memberikan fotoku padamu tapi kau malah membuangnya. Dasar manusia dingin tidak berperasaan!" Jengkel Naruto seraya merebut liontin Sasuke dan kembali memasukkan fotonya kesana. Kemudian menyerahkannya lagi pada sang Uchiha. "Pakai dan jangan berani-berani membuang fotoku lagi." Ancamnya kesal.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat tingkah pria pirang itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih atas hadiahnya."

"Kau suka?"

"Ya. Aku suka." Jawab Sasuke lagi. "—Bisakah kau bantu aku memakai liontin ini?"

"_Sure._" Naruto berdiri di belakang tubuh Sasuke dan mengalungkan liontin tadi ke leher sang Uchiha. Untuk sesaat mata birunya terpaku pada leher yang putih dan jenjang tersebut, kemudian berdehem untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya. "Sasuke, apa kau tidak berniat untuk menikah lagi? Maksudku, kita sudah berumur 32 tahun sekarang." Ia membuka pembicaraan untuk mengalihkan konsentrasinya dari leher menggoda milik sang raven.

Sasuke melirik sang Uzumaki dengan ekor matanya. "Apa kau ingin menikah?"

"Tidak!—Tidak!—Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku akan melajang seumur hidup." Tegasnya lagi. Jarinya bergerak mengaitkan kalung tadi. "—Yup! Sudah selesai."

"_Thanks._" Sasuke menyentuh liontinnya dan kembali duduk di kursi. "Lalu kenapa kau berbicara soal menikah?" Tanyanya, kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sasuke. "Entahlah, mungkin kau kesepian karena sudah lama tidak menyentuh wanita." Ucapnya asal-asalan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak kesepian." Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja. "—Kau ingin kopi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Sela Naruto cepat. Ia memilih menatap sang Uchiha yang bangkit dari kursi dan menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi panas. "—Aku rasa kau harus menikah. Menma butuh ibu baru." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Menma tidak butuh ibu baru. Aku lihat dia sangat bahagia sekarang." Sasuke mengaduk kopinya dengan pelan. "—Kalau misalnya aku menikah, lalu kau bagaimana?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin pergi menjauh."

Sasuke berhenti mengaduk kopi dan melirik sang Uzumaki. "Setelah tujuh tahun ini merawat Menma, kau ingin lari begitu saja?"

"Aku tidak lari. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi."

"Sudah terlambat. Kau sudah mengganggu kehidupanku selama tujuh tahun." Sasuke meletakkan kopinya di atas meja dan kembali duduk. "—Jadi berhenti bicara mengenai pernikahan, oke?"

Naruto menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Aku hanya berpendapat saja. Lagipula kau terlihat kesepian."

"Aku tidak kesepian, Dobe." Sasuke meraih cangkir kopi dan menyesapnya dalam diam. "—Apa kau kesepian?" Tanyanya, membalikkan kalimat sang Uzumaki.

Naruto terdiam sebentar. "Setelah tujuh tahun tidak menyentuh wanita? Ya, aku kesepian."

"Kau bisa menyewa wanita murahan di luar sana." Sasuke bicara dengan tenang. Kembali menyesap kopinya dengan nikmat. "Lagipula, itu bukan urusanku."

Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Sayangnya, aku tidak suka wanita murahan. Aku lebih suka yang berkelas."

Pria raven itu melirik Naruto dalam diam. "Berkelas?"

"Ya. Yang bisa membuat darahku mendesir dan jantungku terpompa." Naruto menatap lekat ke arah onyx hitam di hadapannya. Jarinya terjulur perlahan untuk menyentuh kulit punggung tangan sang Uchiha. Menyisir dengan lembut kulit putih susu itu.

Sasuke hanya menatap dalam diam setiap gerakan telunjuk Naruto yang bergerak perlahan dari tangan hingga ke lengannya. Ia sedikit menikmati sentuhan kasar tangan pria itu di kulitnya yang lembut, bergerak pelan seakan-akan memancing darahnya untuk segera mendesir.

Naruto kembali membuka suara. "Apa kau tidak pernah bermimpi menyentuh wanita, Sasuke?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab mantap. Matanya terpejam saat tangan Naruto menggelitik area pundak hingga lehernya. Menikmati tarian nakal jari-jari itu di perpotongan lehernya.

"Aku pernah." Naruto kembali menyahut. "Setiap malam aku bermimpi mengecup dan menyentuh kulit lembut wanita. Dadanya yang penuh dan kenyal dan pantatnya yang padat."

Mata Sasuke semakin terpejam erat saat tangan _tan_ itu bergerak turun dari pundak ke area dadanya. "Lalu?" Ia mencoba berbicara, namun suaranya tiba-tiba serak mendadak.

Sang Uzumaki meneguk liurnya saat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit bergetar karena ulah jarinya yang menyentuh puting di balik baju pria raven itu. "Meremas dadanya dan menghisap putingnya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dengan pelan. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Namun ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap duduk dengan tegap tanpa terganggu permainan jari nakal sang Uzumaki di putingnya. "Kau—"

.

"Ayah? Papa? Sedang apa?" Suara Menma yang berada di ambang pintu dapur langsung membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terlonjak kaget. Serta merta mereka bangkit dari kursi dengan cepat dan canggung.

"Oh, Menma—" Naruto tertawa salah tingkah. "—Bagaimana dengan hadiahnya? Kau suka?" Tanyanya lagi, mengalihkan perhatian sang anak.

Menma mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku suka mainan yang ayah berikan. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Sayang." Naruto menggendong Menma dan mengecup pipinya. "—Bagaimana kalau besok saja kita potong kuenya? Sekarang sudah larut malam dan kau harus tidur, oke?"

Menma mengangguk lagi. "Tapi malam ini aku ingin kita tidur bertiga."

Naruto terdiam sebentar, kemudian melirik Sasuke.

Yang dilirik hanya berdehem kecil. "Uhm—Tentu saja, Papa akan menyiapkan ranjang kita. Kau tunggulah disini dengan ayah." Ujarnya lagi seraya bergerak cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Sasuke segera meraih selimut serta seprei bersih dari dalam lemari dan merapikan kasur ukuran _king size_ nya dengan cepat. Beginilah sulitnya kalau tidak mempunyai pembantu yang tetap, ia yang harus mengurus segalanya saat malam, sebab sang pembantu hanya berkerja dari pagi hingga sore hari. Itu pun hanya beberapa jam saja. Hanya untuk membantunya membersihkan rumah, sedangkan urusan masak-memasak Sasuke yang harus melakukannya sendiri.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke tersenyum puas dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya di wastafel. Mendinginkan pikirannya sebelum menemui Naruto dan Menma. Ia tidak ingin wajahnya yang merona merah terlihat oleh mereka, terlebih lagi Naruto. Jujur saja, perlakuan sang Uzumaki di meja makan cukup membuat darahnya mendesir dan jantungnya berdebar. Setiap sentuhan pria pirang itu di kulitnya, belaiannya dan ucapannya hampir mematahkan pertahanan sang Uchiha.

Apakah ini karena ia terlalu lama menyendiri? Mungkin hasratnya memang haus akan tubuh wanita, tetapi ia sudah memutuskan bahwa dia tidak akan menikah lagi. Hidupnya hanya untuk sang anak.

Sasuke kembali membilas mukanya dengan air keran. Ia mendongak menatap cermin sebelum menghela napas lelah. Wajahnya masih merona, air keran tidak dapat membantu memulihkan ekspresi _stoic_-nya lagi.

Sial.

"Sasuke, kau dimana?!" Seruan Naruto dari arah kamar membuat sang Uchiha bergegas menyeka wajahnya dengan handuk kecil dan langsung keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku disini, Dobe." Sahut Sasuke lagi, berusaha bersikap tenang. "Apakah Menma sudah ingin tidur?" Tanyanya.

Naruto melirik sang anak yang berada di gendongannya. Bocah laki-laki itu menguap kecil. "Yeah, dia sudah mengantuk." Jelasnya lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian membantu pria pirang itu untuk menidurkan Menma di atas ranjang. "Apa kau ingin tidur disini juga?"

"Tentu. Aku harus tidur bersama Menma." Jawab Naruto cepat dengan cengiran lebar.

Sang raven mendengus geli. "Bukankah kau selalu tidur di kamar lain saat Menma sudah besar. Uhm, kalau tidak salah, itu saat Menma berumur 6 tahun dan dia ingin punya kamar sendiri."

"Yeah. Dan paling bersemangat mendekorasi kamar Menma adalah kau, Sasuke." Balas Naruto lagi.

Sasuke sekali lagi mendengus pelan. Ia menaiki ranjang dan berbaring di samping kanan Menma. "Berhenti mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Sekarang tidurlah." Perintahnya lagi.

Naruto terkekeh sebentar kemudian melepaskan bajunya. Membuat Sasuke mendelik sinis. "Apakah kau harus tidur tanpa baju, Dobe?"

"_Well_, aku selalu tidur begini. Apakah tubuh seksiku mengganggumu, Teme?" Godanya lagi dengan seringai kecil. Membiarkan bagian tubuh atasnya terekspos sempurna, sedangkan bagian bawahnya hanya tertutupi _boxer _ketat.

Sasuke mendengus penuh cemooh. "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pria, Dobe. Jadi berhenti menggodaku."

Sang Uzumaki terkekeh lagi. "Yeah, aku tahu." Ia naik ke atas ranjang dan tidur di samping kiri Menma. "—Karena itulah aku bebas telanjang dihadapanmu." Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan pria pirang itu. Ia memilih berbalik memunggungi Menma dan Naruto. "Selamat tidur." Ucapnya.

"Ya. Selamat tidur, Sasuke." Jawab Naruto lagi seraya memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan alam bawah sadarnya melayang di dunia mimpi.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Yuhuuu~~CrowCakes kembali lagi dengan fic baru... Aku harap kalian suka guys!**

**.**

**RnR Please! :D  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu **

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Don****'t Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 02.00 pagi, lewat tengah malam_**

.

_**Tik!**__**—**__**Tok!**__**—**__**Tik!**__**—**__**Tok!**_—Detik jam berbunyi dengan ritme konstan yang pelan. Memenuhi ruang kamar yang sunyi senyap itu dengan suara bernada tetap. Menma tertidur di ranjang dengan nyenyak, sedangkan di samping kiri-kanannya juga tertidur Naruto serta Sasuke.

Sang Uzumaki mengulet sedikit, ia ingin berbaring miring memeluk guling untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat ada sesuatu yang menumpu di atas tubuhnya. Sedikit heran, Naruto berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

"Sudah bangun, Dobe?" Suara serak seksi itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke yang tengah duduk di atas selangkangannya. Bibir sang Uchiha tersenyum menawarkan godaan.

Naruto yang tadinya mengantuk langsung membelalak kaget saat mengetahui Sasuke duduk di atas tubuhnya dengan gerakan menggoda. "SAS—Hmphh!" Mulut Naruto langsung dibekap oleh tangan Sasuke. Ia melirik ke arah Menma yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Diam, Idiot. Kau bisa membangunkan anak kita." Ujarnya lagi dengan bisikan pelan.

Naruto terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. Kemudian melepaskan tangan sang raven dari mulutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di atas tubuhku? Cepat menyingkir, Teme!" Erangnya lagi.

Bukannya menurut, Sasuke malah tersenyum penuh arti. Kedua tangannya bergerak menelusuri rahang kokoh Naruto dan berhenti tepat di atas dada bidang berbalut kulit _tan_ menggoda itu. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku memikirkan perkataanmu." Ujarnya dengan bisikan pelan.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya dan tertawa canggung. "Perkataanku, huh? Perkataan apa?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia dengan sengaja menggesekkan pinggulnya yang ramping ke bagian selangkangan Naruto. Gerakan pinggulnya hampir membuat sang Uzumaki melempar kewarasannya ke luar jendela.

"Perkataanmu tentang 'menikah dengan seorang wanita'." Ujar Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara.

"O—Oh soal itu rupanya." Naruto menatap ke arah lain, berusaha keras untuk tidak memandang sepasang mata onyx yang menampilkan kilat predator penuh gairah disana. Cerminan hasrat dan nafsu. "—Lalu jawabanmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak butuh wanita." Sasuke menjawab tegas tanpa nada ragu. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menurunkan celananya dengan provokatif. "—Aku hanya butuh kau." Sambungnya.

Naruto menggigit bibir dalamnya, mencoba mengumpulkan akal sehatnya. "A—Apa maksudmu?" Pertanyaan bodoh dan pura-pura lugu keluar dari mulutnya, hanya sekedar untuk memperpanjang waktu pembicaraan mereka. Mata birunya tidak beralih dari perut ramping Sasuke.

"Kau tahu maksudku." Sang Uchiha meraih tangan Naruto dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya. Membawa lima jari nakal itu bergerak turun ke arah selangkangannya. "—Ingin melihat atau menyentuh?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Huh?"

"Aku suka disentuh. Tapi dilihat pun tidak masalah." Ujar Sasuke, menyela cepat. Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menurunkan celana piyamanya. Membuat Naruto terdiam membeku dengan mata membelalak terkejut.

"Uh—" Naruto tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi kecuali erangan bodoh yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya tidak beralih dari benda milik Sasuke yang kini terekspos sempurna tanpa penghalang. Berdiri tegak menantang gravitasi. "—Bisakah kita bicara dulu, Sasuke? Ini agak—" Ia melirik ke arah Menma dan Sasuke bergantian.

Sang Uchiha tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak akan membuat keributan." Tangannya menangkap selangkangan Naruto, membuat pria pirang itu langsung melenguh kecil. "—Jadi kau juga harus tetap diam, oke?" Pintanya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk layaknya orang idiot. Ia hanya terengah-engah dengan napas tidak beraturan saat sang raven menggodanya dengan liukan tubuh yang menggoda. "Sasuke—" Ia memanggil dengan nada pelan, berusaha tidak membangunkan sang anak. Kedua tangannya merengkuh pinggang sang Uchiha dan memeluknya, kemudian mengendus perpotongan leher pria itu. "—Kau harum." Pujinya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Kau suka aroma tubuhku?"

"Yeah." Naruto menjawab tanpa ragu. Ia masih memeluk Sasuke dan menggulingkannya ke samping. "Aku suk—"

.

_**BRUUKK!**_—Naruto terjerembab jatuh di lantai sembari memeluk guling. Ia mengerjap kaget dan mengusap kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Huh—?" Matanya berkeliling nanar menatap kamar, namun sosok sang Uchiha tidak ada dimana pun, yang ada di ranjang hanyalah Menma seorang. "—_Shit! _Ternyata cuma mimpi." Kesalnya lagi seraya meletakkan kembali guling ke atas ranjang.

Ia menguap lebar. "Mungkin aku perlu secangkir kopi panas." Ujarnya seraya keluar kamar setelah memakai celana pendek. Lagipula ia tidak mungkin berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah hanya dengan memakai boxer saja. Terlalu dingin.

Naruto menguap lagi saat sampai di dapur, ia menggaruk perutnya yang berotot sempurna sebelum menjangkau tempat kopi dan gula dari lemari atas. Tinggal memasukkan seluruh bahan ke dalam cangkir dan menuangkan air panas, maka kopi nikmat tengah malam sudah tersuguh menggoda. Pria pirang itu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma wangi cairan hitam pekat itu sebelum membuang napas dengan senyum puas.

Sang Uzumaki melangkah menuju ruang tengah untuk menikmati secangkir kopi panasnya sambil menonton televisi. Namun niat tersebut langsung terhenti saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa menghadap layar tivi sambil menonton drama-yang-entah-apa-itu-namanya dalam diam. Wajah sang Uchiha sama sekali tidak bergairah, bahkan terkesan muram dan melamun.

"Sedang melamun atau menonton tivi?" Pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke tersentak kecil. Ia menoleh sekilas kemudian menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa.

"Menonton tivi." Jawab pemuda raven itu. Ia mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa dan menekuknya. Duduk meringkuk sembari memeluk lutut.

Naruto menghempaskan pantatnya di sebelah Sasuke sembari meletakkan kopinya di atas meja. "Mau kopi?" Tawarnya basa-basi.

Sang raven menggeleng. "_No. Thanks._" Matanya sama sekali tidak lepas dari layar berwarna di hadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Punggungnya membentur sandaran sofa seraya mengganti _channel_ dengan raut wajah bosan.

"Kau mengigau dan mengerang dalam tidur. Sangat berisik. Jadi aku terbangun dan memilih menonton tivi." Jelasnya lagi.

Naruto terbatuk kecil dengan rona merah di pipi. "A—Apa kau mendengar igauanku? Apa aku bicara sesuatu?" Tanyanya lagi, khawatir kalau Sasuke mengetahui 'mimpi basahnya' dan imajinasi liarnya bergulat dengan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, malas. "Tidak. Memangnya kau bermimpi apa?" Pria itu balik bertanya, menatap sang Uzumaki dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Lagi-lagi Naruto berdehem kecil, mengembalikan wibawanya. "Uhh—tidak ada, hanya mimpi buruk saja." Bohongnya.

Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan itu lagi. Matanya kembali beralih ke layar tivi yang menampilkan lawak komedi. "Aku memikirkan perkataanmu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Naruto melirik sang Uchiha, merasa ia pernah mendengar perkataan itu sebelumnya. "Perkataanku, huh? Perkataan apa?"

"Perkataanmu tentang 'menikah dengan seorang wanita'." Ujar Sasuke.

"O—Oh, soal itu rupanya." Naruto menjawab canggung. Ucapan sang Uchiha mirip sekali dengan mimpinya. Apakah pria raven itu akan menggodanya sebentar lagi? Menawarkan tubuh putih rampingnya pada sang Uzumaki?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Naruto meneguk liurnya panik. Ia belum menyiapkan hati serta tubuhnya untuk 'bergulat' dengan Sasuke. Seharusnya ia mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi sebelum duduk disamping pria raven itu, setidaknya saat mereka berciuman nanti, ia bisa melakukannya dengan bebas tanpa takut bau mulut.

Naruto mengulum senyum dengan jantung berdebar. "Uhh—Sasuke, mungkin sebaiknya kita melakukannya di kamar saj—"

"Aku rasa kau benar, mungkin aku harus menikah lagi." Sela sang Uchiha tiba-tiba. Membuat Naruto menoleh heran.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya sang Uzumaki spontan.

"Soal pernikahan—" Sasuke masih menatap layar tivi. "—Mungkin aku harus mencari ibu baru untuk Menma." Lanjutnya.

"Woo—woo—tunggu dulu." Naruto bangkit dari sofa dengan gerakan tangan yang menyilang di depan dada. "—Apa maksudmu ibu baru untuk Menma? Kenapa kau ingin menikah lagi?"

"Bukankah kau yang mengusulkan ide itu?" Sahut Sasuke lagi.

Naruto meremas tangannya dengan panik, ia mondar-mandir di hadapan Sasuke dengan gugup. "Aku memang mengusulkan ide itu, tetapi aku tidak menyuruhmu melakukannya sekarang!"

"Huh?" Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Sebenarnya kau ingin aku menikah atau tidak?"

Naruto menggigit bibirnya lalu mencengkram pundak sang Uchiha dengan kedua tangannya. "Dengar, aku minta maaf, oke? Mungkin aku yang salah karena sudah mengusulkan hal gila itu." Ia meremas bahu Sasuke lebih kuat. "—Menma tidak butuh ibu, dia hanya butuh kita berdua. Jadi lupakan soal pernikahan dan wanita." Ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, wajahnya menampilkan keraguan. "Entahlah, Naruto. Aku—"

"_Oh come on_, Sasuke." Naruto melepaskan cengkaramannya di bahu Sasuke lalu kembali menghempaskan diri di sofa dengan erangan kecil. Putaran bola matanya menandakan ia jengkel dengan sikap sang Uchiha. "Berhenti berpikir dan dengarkan aku. Kita tidak butuh wanita, Menma hanya memerlukan kita. Bagaimana kalau wanita yang kau nikahi itu tidak menyukai anak kita? Dia bisa menyiksa Menma atau sejenisnya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, Dobe." Katanya lagi. "Tetapi alasan itu masuk akal juga. Aku setuju."

Naruto menghela napas lega. "Pilihan yang tepat. Jadi kita sepakat tidak akan membicarakan soal pernikahan dan wanita lagi?"

"Yeah, kita sepakat." Sahut pria raven itu dengan anggukan pelan.

Sang Uzumaki terkekeh senang, lalu menampilkan cengiran puas. "Aku lebih suka kita bertiga saja. Hanya ada kau, aku dan anak kita."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih tangan sang Uzumaki dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "_Thanks_, Naruto."

Detak jantung Naruto berdegup keras. Napasnya tercekat saat pria raven itu tersenyum ke arahnya, membuat rona merah menghampiri wajahnya. "Uhh—err—okay." Sahutnya canggung. Sama sekali tidak keberatan saat tangannya digenggam oleh pria itu.

Naruto berharap waktu bisa dihentikan sekarang. Saat ini juga. Dimana dia dan Sasuke saling tatap dengan senyum tipis di wajah.

Ah—seandainya saja.

.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Naruto terlihat tertidur nyenyak di sofa ruang tengah dengan kopi dingin di atas meja. Sepertinya dia mengobrol dengan Sasuke semalam suntuk sampai tertidur disana.

"AYAH, BANGUN!" Suara teriakan Menma membuat pria pirang itu mengerang kecil namun sama sekali tidak membuka matanya. Sedikit kesal, sang anak langsung melompat ke perut Naruto. Membuat sang ayah terbangun dengan mata membelalak lebar.

"Me—Menma?" Ia akhirnya bersuara dan bangkit perlahan. "—Kau menyakiti perut ayah." Ujarnya lagi seraya menyingkirkan bocah tadi dari atas perutnya.

"Aku disuruh papa untuk membangunkan ayah." Sela Menma. "—Papa bilang ayah harus segera berangkat kerja."

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya menguap sebentar.

"Dobe, cepat cuci muka dan berpakaian." Perintah itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang tengah turun dari anak tangga. Ia sedang merapikan dasi serta kerah jasnya.

"Kau memakai hadiahku?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan takjub. Pria pirang itu beranjak menuju Sasuke dan membantu sang onyx mengaitkan dasinya. "—Bagaimana? Bukankah dasi ini sangat bagus? Cocok untukmu 'kan?" Cengirnya.

Sasuke mendengus sembari melirik dasinya. Berwarna biru malam. Tampak elegan dan berkelas. "Yeah, tidak buruk." Sahutnya lagi.

"Ayah, papa—" Menma memanggil. "—Kenapa aku memiliki dua ayah sedangkan teman-temanku memiliki ayah dan ibu?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Menma membuat Naruto dan Sasuke langsung mematung. Kaget karena topik pembicaraan yang spontan itu. Mereka menoleh ke arah sang anak yang sedang menunggu jawaban. Menma membalas tatapan mereka dalam diam sembari duduk di sofa.

"Err—apa kau tidak menyukai ayah dan papa, Menma?" Tanya Naruto agak gugup.

Menma menggeleng. "Aku suka kalian. Aku hanya bertanya kenapa aku tidak punya ibu?"

"Kau pernah punya ibu." Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan sang anak. "Tetapi dia sekarang ada di tempat yang lebih baik dan sangat jauh."

"Seberapa jauh?" Menma menatap sang papa.

Sasuke mendesah. "Sangat jauh, bahkan tidak bisa dijangkau oleh pesawat terbang." Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala sang anak. "Dan papa serta ayah yang merawatmu sekarang. Apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Itu sangat cukup. Aku senang. Setidaknya aku punya ayah." Sahut Menma dengan senyum lebar.

Naruto tergelak pelan. "Dua orang ayah." Jelasnya, menambahi ucapan sang anak.

Menma mengangguk senang. "Ngomong-ngomong soal ayah, hari ini adalah pertemuan orang tua ke sekolah. Apa kalian akan hadir?" Tanyanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam dan saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Err—aku mungkin bisa hadir." Kata Naruto, membuka suara. "—Lagipula, aku tidak ada kerjaan hari ini."

Sasuke beralih menatap Menma. "Entahlah, sayang. Papa rasa hari ini—"

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke." Naruto menepuk punggung pria itu. "Bisakah hari ini saja kau tidak mengungkit masalah pekerjaan?"

Menma setuju dengan perkataan sang Ayah, kemudian menatap Sasuke penuh pengharapan. "_Please..._" Mohonnya.

Sang Uchiha mendesah pasrah lalu memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Baiklah, baiklah, papa akan hadir hari ini."

"Yaay!" Menma bersorak kecil dan Naruto langsung menggendong sang anak. Ikut merayakan kesenangan mereka.

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya memutar bola matanya dan mengambil alih untuk menggendong Menma. "Oke, cukup senang-senangnya. Kau harus berangkat sekolah sekarang."

Bocah tadi mengangguk dan mencium pipi Naruto. "_Bye_, Ayah. Menma berangkat dulu dengan papa." Ujarnya.

"_Bye_, sayang." Naruto melambai.

Tepat ketika Sasuke menggendong Menma menjauh, sang anak langsung menepuk pundak pria raven itu untuk berhenti sebentar, seakan-akan ingat sesuatu penting yang terlupakan. "Tunggu, Papa... Kau belum mencium ayah." Jelasnya lagi.

Sasuke membelalak lebar, begitu juga Naruto.

"A—Apa? Kenapa aku harus menciumnya?" Tanya Sasuke, sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Orangtua temanku selalu begitu. Ibunya selalu mencium ayahnya sebelum mereka pergi." Jelas Menma lagi dengan wajah polos.

Sasuke terpaku sejenak. _'Jadi aku adalah ibunya dan Naruto ayahnya, begitu?'_

Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi horor dari sang Uchiha, namun segera menghentikan tawanya saat pria raven itu mendeliknya dengan ganas.

Sasuke kembali beralih menatap bocah yang berada digendongannya. "Uhm, Menma, Papa tidak bisa mencium ayah." Jujurnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Uh—itu karena kami berdua adalah laki-laki."

"Kenapa laki-laki tidak boleh mencium laki-laki? Aku mencium Ayah dan Papa." Katanya lagi.

"Itu dan ini berbeda, Menma."

"Apanya yang berbeda? Bukankah sama saja, Papa?" Menma masih menuntut.

Sasuke _skakmat_. Ia melirik Naruto meminta pertolongan. Namun yang dilirik hanya berdehem sebentar.

"Kalau itu mau Menma, oke, Ayah akan mencium papa." Ucap sang Uzumaki tiba-tiba, hampir membuat Sasuke tersedak kaget.

"Kau serius, Dobe?! Kau pasti gila?!" Erangnya jengkel.

"_Oh come on_, Sasuke. Menma ingin kita berciuman. Lagipula ini hanya ciuman kecil di pagi hari." Paksanya lagi.

Sang Uchiha berusaha mengeluarkan protesannya, namun wajah memohon Menma membuatnya pasrah dan akhirnya setuju. "Baiklah, baiklah, Papa akan mencium Ayah." Katanya.

Menma bersorak senang dan Naruto mengulum senyum. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang dengan putaran bola mata yang kesal.

Pria raven itu bergerak menuju sang Uzumaki dan mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat. Hanya tempelan dua bibir yang singkat, namun sanggup membuat perut Naruto melilit dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Lihat? Papa sudah mencium Ayah." Jelas Sasuke sembari menatap sang anak. "Jadi kita berangkat ke sekolah sekarang, oke?" Sambungnya seraya bergerak menuju pintu depan dengan cepat.

Dibelakangnya, Naruto hanya melambai pelan sambil mengucapkan _'Hati-hati di jalan.'_.

Ah—keluarganya sangat harmonis dan bahagia.

.

.

.

**_Departemen Kepolisian Konoha, pukul 08.00 pagi_**

.

Naruto duduk di ruangannya menghadap layar komputer yang menunjukkan beberapa foto-foto kasus pembunuhan dan profil korban penculikan. Pria pirang itu bekerja serius mengetik di atas _keyboard_, membuat laporan. Sesekali ia memijat pertemuan pelipis dan hidungnya kemudian mendesah lelah. Kasus yang ditanganinya cukup membuat sel otaknya diperah dengan keras.

Naruto sedang menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi saat pintu ruangannya terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok Shikamaru yang datang membawa setumpuk dokumen.

"Hai, Naruto." Pria berambut nanas itu menyapa singkat. Kemudian meletakkan lembaran tadi di atas meja sang Uzumaki. "—Bagaimana dengan kasusnya? Apakah ada perkembangan?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "Tidak. Aku buntu."

"_That's too bad._ Kakashi-san memintaku untuk mengatakan padamu kalau kau harus secepatnya menyelesaikan kasus itu. Kau tahu, masyarakat sekarang mulai bersikap terlalu—err—apa ya istilah tepatnya."

"Khawatir dan takut, begitu?" Sela Naruto.

Shikamaru mendesah. "Yup! Bisa dikatakan seperti itu." Ujarnya sembari meraih bangku dan duduk dihadapan sang Uzumaki. "—Kasus penculikan dan pembunuhan anak mulai meningkat 5% dari tahun sebelumnya dan ini membuat para ibu sangat cemas. Kau tahu berapa kali aku menerima laporan kehilangan anak dalam satu minggu ini?"

"Dua puluh kali?" Naruto menebak.

"_Well_, tidak sebanyak itu, hanya 4 kali dalam seminggu dan laporannya mengatakan kalau anak mereka semua diculik. Padahal anak-anak itu hanya menginap di rumah temannya. _God!_" Pria itu memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel.

"Setiap ibu selalu cemas akan keselamatan anak mereka. Itu wajar saja mengingat kita masih punya _serial killer_ yang belum ditemukan." Sahut Naruto sembari menatap wajah para korban di depan laptopnya. "—Kenapa dia harus menculik dan membunuh anak-anak?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Entahlah, mungkin sejenis _pedophile_ atau semacamnya?" Sahut Shikamaru malas.

"Tapi ini pembunuhan yang mengerikan, Shika." Sanggah Naruto. Ia mengambil satu dokumen dari laci meja dan menyerahkannya pada pria itu. "—Coba lihat TKP serta cara membunuhnya. Sudah dipastikan kita bermain petak-umpet dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin." Jelasnya lagi.

Shikamaru membolak-balikkan lembaran kertas serta foto-foto korban di tempat kejadian perkara. Semua gambar itu sangat menjijikan dengan potongan tubuh yang terkubur di dalam tanah, seakan-akan pembunuhnya sengaja menimbun potongan tubuh tadi dengan sembarangan agar polisi bisa menemukannya.

'_Mutilasi.'_ Shikamaru berbicara dalam hati saat melihat foto tersebut.

"Tepat sekali, Shika! Ini mutilasi yang mengerikan." Kata Naruto.

Shikamaru mendongak menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan heran. "Kau punya kekuatan untuk membaca pikiranku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya kekuatan konyol macam itu. Aku hanya menebak dari raut wajahmu saja." Gelak Naruto dengan kekeh ringan.

"_Yeah, right_. Orang bodoh sepertimu tidak mungkin punya kekuatan super seperti itu." Sarkastik Shikamaru seraya menyerahkan kembali dokumen tadi. "Jadi, sudah ada berapa korban sampai sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Baru 7 korban yang sudah teridentifikasi oleh polisi dari 13 korban yang meninggal." Naruto memasukkan kembali dokumen tadi ke dalam laci dan merenggangkan ototnya sejenak. "Kadang-kadang aku merasa putus asa untuk menangkap pembunuhnya. Kita bahkan tidak tahu ciri-ciri maupun wajah sang pembunuh."

Shikamaru bangkit dari kursi sembari mendesah pelan, kemudian menepuk bahu sang Uzumaki dengan tegas. "Kita pasti akan menangkap pembunuhnya. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, oke?" Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Ia menatap kepergian Shikamaru dari ruangannya dalam diam, lalu kembali mengusap wajahnya yang letih. Pekerjaan menjadi polisi tidaklah mudah, apalagi dituntut untuk menangkap pembunuh berdarah dingin yang suka mencincang anak-anak. _Shit!_

_**Riiing!**__**—**__**Riing!**_—Dering ponselnya membuat sang Uzumaki hampir terlonjak kaget dari kursi. Ia segera merogoh sakunya dan melihat nama Sasuke tertera di layar _handphone_.

"Ya, Sasuke? Ada apa?" Tanyanya spontan.

.

Ada decakan kesal sebelum pria raven itu bersuara._ "Ini sudah hampir jam 9, Dobe! Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini ada pertemuan orangtua di sekolah Menma?!"_ Bentaknya.

.

Naruto tersentak kecil di kursinya. "Pe—Pertemuan orangtua?" Beonya lagi. Matanya langsung melirik jam tangan. "_Oh shit!_ Aku lupa."

.

Erangan Sasuke terdengar dari seberang telepon._ "Berhenti bicara dan cepat kemari! Menma sebentar lagi akan maju ke depan kelas membacakan karangannya."_

.

"Okay! Okay!" Naruto menyambar jasnya kemudian melesat ke luar ruangan. "Aku akan sampai disana 15 menit—ah tidak, 10 menit lagi. _Bye!_" Lanjutnya lagi seraya mematikan sambungan ponsel mereka.

.

Sasuke mendesah dan menutup _handphone_-nya. Memasukkan benda kecil tadi ke dalam saku celana. Kemudian matanya menyisir ruangan kelas.

Beberapa orang tua murid terlihat berdiri di belakang kelas sambil merekam momen anak mereka yang sedang membaca karangan tentang orangtua. Ada yang melambai senang dan tertawa kecil, ada juga anak yang menampilkan raut wajah kecewa saat tahu orangtuanya tidak datang. Untung saja Menma tetap tersenyum sambil sesekali melirik ke belakang dan melambai ke arahnya. Namun senyumnya langsung hilang saat bocah tadi celingukkan mencari sesuatu. Ia kembali menatap sang Papa seakan-akan bertanya, _'Dimana ayah?'_.

Sasuke menunjuk jam tangannya dan kemudian mengangkat ke sepuluh jarinya, seolah-olah menjawab, _'Ayah akan datang 10 menit lagi.'_.

Melihat jawaban Sasuke, Menma hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. Ia memutar kepalanya untuk menghadap ke depan kelas, kembali berkosentrasi pada papan tulis serta gurunya.

Wali kelas Menma adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan mata lavender yang memakau. Sasuke mengenal wanita itu sebagai Hyuuga Hinata, adik dari sahabatnya Hyuuga Neji.

Neji pernah mengatakan kalau Hinata datang ke Konoha beberapa bulan yang lalu dari kampung halamannya untuk bekerja. Siapa sangka kalau wanita pemalu dan murah senyum itu ternyata adalah seorang guru yang mengajar di sekolah Menma. Kebetulan yang aneh.

Sang wanita Hyuuga tersebut terlihat mengajari anak-anak penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Ia menampilkan senyum keibuannya saat membimbing para murid.

Sasuke bersender pada tembok di belakangnya, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Hinata dalam diam. Tingkah laku wanita itu benar-benar lemah lembut, cocok untuk merawat anak kecil, mungkin Sasuke bisa melamarnya dan menjadikannya ibu Menma.

Seakan-akan kaget akan pemikiran konyolnya sendiri, Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

'_Tidak! Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menikah! Ini demi Menma dan Naruto!' _Batinnya.

"Sasuke!" Seruan kecil dari arah samping membuat pria raven itu menoleh sekilas. Ia mendapati sosok Naruto yang tengah merengsek masuk melalui kerumunan orangtua murid lain untuk menuju ke arahnya. "—Bagaimana dengan Menma?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sebentar lagi dia maju." Jawab sang Uchiha seraya mengeluarkan _handycam _dari kantong jasnya dan mulai merekam saat sang anak disuruh maju ke depan kelas.

Menma berdiri di depan kelas dengan senyum jemawa. Ia melambai ke arah kedua ayahnya sebelum membacakan lembaran karangannya sendiri.

"Namaku Uzumaki Menma dan umurku tujuh tahun. Aku tidak punya ibu, kata papa, ibu sudah pergi jauh ke tempat yang lebih baik. Aku tidak tahu tempat apa itu, tetapi papaku bilang tempat itu sangat indah. Suatu saat aku berharap bisa kesana dan bertemu ibu." Ucapnya dengan cengiran tipis. Terdengar bisikan prihatin dan kasihan dari orangtua murid lainnya saat mendengar karangan itu. Namun Menma terlihat tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan membaca karangannya. "—Tapi aku tidak sedih, sebab aku mempunyai Ayah dan Papa yang hebat. Kata papa, ia akan selalu menyayangiku dan merawatku hingga besar. Ayah juga mengatakan akan terus memanjakanku. Bahkan tadi pagi ayah menciumku sebelum berangkat sekolah, dia juga mencium papa. Dan papa juga berpesan padaku agar tidak sedih jika tidak mempunyai ibu, sebab aku mempunyai dua orang ayah yang siap menjagaku. Aku sayang kalian, Ayah-Papa."

Tepukan tangan terdengar dari seluruh murid, termasuk Hinata. Menma menurunkan lembaran kertas yang dibacanya dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Sedangkan dua pria itu hanya tersenyum canggung saat melihat tatapan intimidasi dari beberapa orangtua murid yang mungkin tidak menyukai mereka. _Well_, kadang-kadang beberapa orang sangat _homophobic_ ketika melihat dua pria bersama, padahal bisa saja mereka hanya berteman dan tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun.

Seandainya saja, orang dewasa bisa seperti anak kecil yang bersikap polos dan tidak menilai seseorang dari penampilannya saja, pasti Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak akan bergerak gelisah dengan senyum canggung di wajah mereka saat ini.

_**Plok!**_—Hinata menepuk tangannya, membuat seluruh murid kembali memperhatikannya lagi. "Baiklah anak-anak, cukup sampai disini pelajaran kita. Kalian bisa pulang sekarang bersama orangtua kalian." Ucapnya dengan senyum lembut.

Sorak sorai terdengar keras dari para murid yang langsung menghambur ke arah orangtua mereka masing-masing, tidak terkecuali Menma yang juga menerjang memeluk kedua ayahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan karanganku? Ayah dan papa menyukainya?" Tanya Menma.

"Yup! Ayah menyukainya." Jawab Naruto cepat seraya menampilkan cengiran lebar.

Sasuke juga mengangguk. "Papa juga menyukainya, Sayang. Karanganmu bagus." Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala sang anak penuh sayang.

Menma menyengir lebar, mirip seperti cengiran Naruto. Sasuke bahkan harus mengakui kalau senyuman itu sangat menawan.

"Uhm—Apa kalian orangtua Menma?" Suara lembut itu keluar dari bibir wanita cantik bermata lavender. Menyapa ramah ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto sembari menjulurkan tangan untuk berjabat. "—Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Kalian bisa memanggilku Hinata." Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto langsung menjabat tangan Hinata dengan cepat tanpa sungkan. "Uzumaki Naruto." Sahutnya dengan cengiran mempesona. Jurus yang selalu berhasil untuk menaklukkan wanita. Buktinya saja, pipi Hinata langsung merona merah.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah pria pirang itu, kemudian bergantian untuk menjabat tangan Hinata. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, teman satu kantor kakakmu."

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Ya, Neji-niisan selalu bercerita tentangmu di rumah."

"Aku harap dia tidak mengataiku macam-macam."

"Oh, tentu saja tidak. Neji-niisan selalu menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Hinata lagi.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, ragu. "Benarkah? Dia tidak terlihat menyukaiku."

"Walaupun sifat kakakku itu sangat kaku dan dingin, tetapi dia sebenarnya pemalu sepertiku." Sahut Hinata lagi.

Naruto berdehem kecil untuk menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Jujur saja, raut wajahnya berubah masam saat Hinata mengatakan bahwa Neji menyukai Sasuke. Ia yakin Neji adalah pria sombong yang tidak tahu diri.

"Bagaimana dengan Menma? Apakah prestasinya bagus di sekolah?" Tanya sang Uzumaki, mencari topik lain.

Hinata mengangguk. "Yeah, dia anak yang pintar." Ucapnya dengan senyum lembut seraya mengelus puncak kepala bocah itu. "—Apakah kalian mengajarinya dengan baik? Soalnya dia sangat berbakat dalam memahami pelajaran."

Naruto menggeleng. "Kami terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, jadi Menma harus belajar sendiri."

"Sibuk?" Hinata menatap dua pria dihadapannya bergantian. "—Apa kalian berdua adalah pengusaha?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sang Uzumaki menunjuk Sasuke dengan malas. "Dia pengusaha, sedangkan aku polisi. Lebih tepatnya lagi, inspektur di kepolisian Konoha."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya dan terdiam beku. Detik selanjutnya ia menatap sang Uzumaki dengan pandangan kagum. "Waah, hebat sekali! Bekerja di bagian apa?"

"Bagian penyelidikan kasus tindak penculikan dan pembunuhan." Jawab Naruto lagi, terlihat bangga.

Ada gestur tidak nyaman dari Hinata. Wanita itu mengusap sikunya dengan gugup sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ya. Aku membaca di koran kalau sekarang sedang gempar-gemparnya kasus penculikan dan pembunuhan anak." Mata lavendernya menatap Naruto. "Aku sangat khawatir dengan keselamatan muridku." Sambungnya lagi.

Sang Uzumaki mengangguk paham. Sebelum bicara, ia merogoh rokok dari kantong celananya dan menyelipkannya di bibir. "Aku juga khawatir. Korbannya cukup banyak kali ini." Ia mengambil pematik untuk membakar ujung rokoknya.

"Kau yakin bisa menangkap pelakunya? Aku tidak mau muridku ada yang diculik dan dibunuh lagi seperti Kanzaki-kun dari kelas 2-A." Ujarnya.

Pria pirang itu menghembuskan asap rokok perlahan. "Aku harap bisa menangkap pelakunya segera. Apa kau memiliki petunjuk ataupun yang lainnya, Hinata-san?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Maaf, tidak ada petunjuk apapun. Aku hanya tahu melalui koran kalau ada murid di sekolah ini yang dibunuh. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke melirik Naruto. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, Naruto. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama membahas topik mengerikan itu." Selanya.

Hinata tersentak kecil. "Ah! Maaf, Sasuke-kun, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak menyukai topik kriminal seperti itu." Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam, meminta maaf.

Naruto terkekeh sejenak. "Jangan pedulikan dia, Hinata-san. Sasuke memang tidak suka kekerasan, berbeda denganku yang suka _action_ dan sejenisnya." Ucapnya lagi seraya menggerakkan alis untuk menggoda sang Hyuuga.

Hinata tersipu sejenak melihat kerlingan genit Naruto. Tapi rona merah di wajahnya langsung menghilang saat melihat delikan sinis sang Uchiha. "Uhm—err—sebaiknya aku pergi untuk mengajar di kelas lain. Permisi Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Katanya seraya bejalan menjauh keluar kelas.

Sasuke kembali beralih untuk melirik Naruto. "Apa maksudmu suka _action_? Kau itu lebih pantas masuk penjara, Dobe." Ketusnya.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu masuk penjara?!"

"Wajahmu itu wajah kriminal." Sahut pria raven tadi dengan cepat, kemudian berlenggang pergi bersama Menma, meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa menggerutu kesal.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha 20 menit kemudian. Sasuke menggendong Menma seraya masuk ke dalam rumah, dan Naruto sendiri memilih menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa sembari melonggarkan ikat dasinya yang agak ketat. Mata birunya melirik pria raven itu yang sedang mengecup pipi sang anak.

"Masuk ke dalam kamarmu, cuci tangan, muka, dan kaki, lalu belajar sebentar, oke?" Perintah Sasuke lembut seraya melepaskan kancing seragam sekolah Menma.

"Oke, Papa."

"Jangan bermain _video game_ sampai jam 4 sore, rapikan juga tempat tidurmu."

Menma mendesah dan memutar matanya. "Oke, Papa."

"Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa beritahu papa, dan papa akan membuatkan cemilan untukmu. Kalau kau lelah belajar, kau bisa istirahat sejenak."

Menma mendengus. "Bisakah aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar, Pa? Aku lelah."

"_Yeah__—__yeah, sure_. Tapi ingat, jangan membaca komik sampai kau selesai belajar, mengerti?" Nasihat Sasuke lagi.

Menma lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Aku mengerti." Sahutnya seraya naik ke atas tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke mendesah lelah, sama sekali tidak paham dengan sikap bocah itu. Tidakkah Menma tahu kalau Sasuke sebenarnya mengkhawatirkannya dan ingin membuatnya sempurna? Bukankah itu tugas orangtua untuk mendisiplinkan anaknya?

"Sasuke, kau terlalu kaku pada Menma." Celetukan itu keluar dari bibir Naruto yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. "—Dia masih anak-anak, biarkan dia bermain sepuasnya."

"Dia harus diajari disiplin sejak dini, Naruto. Itu adalah cara yang tepat membesarkan anak di keluargaku." Katanya lagi. Ia beranjak menuju dapur dan menuangkan jus jeruk dingin dari kulkas ke gelasnya. "—Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Disiplin." Sasuke menegak minumannya dengan nikmat.

Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya sebelum menjawab. "Keluargaku tidak seketat itu. Orangtuaku membiarkan aku bebas dan melakukan apapun yang aku suka."

"Hmph! Pantas saja kelakuanmu seperti itu." Ketus sang raven. "Barbar dan kasar layaknya manusia purba."

"Hey! Aku kasar dan barbar hanya di depan para penjahat saja." Sanggah sang Uzumaki dengan cepat.

Sasuke memilih duduk di samping Naruto seraya menegak minumannya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong soal penjahat, apa penyelidikanmu sudah berkembang sejauh ini?"

Pria pirang itu bersender di sofa kemudian menghela napas berat dan panjang, cukup memberitahu Sasuke kalau penyelidikannya mengalami kebuntuan.

"Sepertinya tidak berjalan lancar, huh?" Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Yang aku tahu, pembunuhan ini di mulai beberapa bulan lalu. Setiap minggu ada satu bahkan dua anak yang terbunuh dengan sadis." Sang Uzumaki mengusap wajahnya dengan letih. "—Dipotong-potong, dimasukkan ke dalam kantong plastik besar dan dikubur di dalam tanah." Lanjutnya lagi.

Mendengar hal itu membuat perut Sasuke menggelegak mual. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan anak-anak kecil itu dimutilasi dengan sadis. "Itu sangat—tidak manusiawi."

"Aku tahu." Ia bangkit dari sofa, kemudian merenggangkan otot bahunya. "—Aku harus istirahat, sebaiknya kau juga istirahat Sasuke."

Pria raven itu melirik jam tangannya. "Tidak bisa. Neji akan menjemputku dua jam lagi untuk _meeting_."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, tapi ingat, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja."

Sasuke menyesap minumannya lagi. "Hn—"

.

.

Neji datang ke kediaman Uchiha dua jam kemudian dengan pakaian rapi serta membawa oleh-oleh buah segar untuk Sasuke dan kotak cokelat untuk Menma.

Sasuke menyambut ramah kedatangan sahabat kantornya itu. Ia bahkan memanggil Menma untuk segera turun dan mengambil hadiah cokelat dari Neji.

"Terima kasih, Paman Neji." Menma tersenyum tipis seraya memeluk kotak hadiahnya dengan erat.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu mengangguk dan mengacak rambut Menma penuh sayang. "Tentu saja, Jagoan." Kelakarnya lagi. Ia kembali melirik Sasuke. "Apa kau punya jas untuk kupinjam? Jas ku masih di _laundry_." Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk bisu dan langsung bergegas menuju lantai dua kamarnya. Saat ia masuk, Naruto terlihat sedang sibuk membongkar lemari dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dokumennya.

"Apa yang kau cari, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya sembari menyambar satu setelan jas dari dalam lemari gantung.

"Laporan investigasiku. Aku lupa meletakkannya dimana." Jelasnya tanpa menoleh.

"Mungkin kau letakkan di ruang tamu? Kau selalu ceroboh."

Naruto berhenti mencari dan berpikir sejenak. "Kau benar. Aku memang meletakkannya disana." Ujarnya seraya keluar dari kamar bersama Sasuke.

Di lantai bawah, Neji terlihat duduk di sofa sembari menunggu Sasuke. Sedikit bosan, Ia menggapai lembaran dokumen investigasi milik Naruto di atas meja dan membacanya dengan penuh seksama, sesekali keningnya berkerut heran seakan-akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin lembar laporan kepolisian sangat sulit dipahami oleh otaknya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia lebih menyukai laporan keuangan daripada laporan kriminal.

Baru beberapa detik membolak-balik kertas tadi, suara langkah dari arah tangga mengalihkan perhatian pemuda lavender itu. Sosok Naruto dan Sasuke sedang menuju ke arahnya.

Neji tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat lembaran dokumen di tangannya. "Biar kutebak, laporanmu?" Tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk ramah. "Yup! Aku meninggalkannya disini tadi." Jawabnya seraya mengambil dokumennya dari tangan Neji. "—Uhm, namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Ujarnya lagi seraya menjulurkan tangan.

"Hyuuga Neji, teman sekantor Sasuke." Balas pria lavender tadi, membalas jabatan Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki mengangguk. Walaupun Sasuke selalu menceritakan tentang Neji, namun baru kali ini ia bertemu langsung dengan pria itu. Ternyata Neji sangat jauh dari bayangannya. Ia pikir pria Hyuuga itu terlihat angkuh dan sombong, nyatanya ia cukup ramah dan bersahabat.

"Ini jasnya, Neji." Sasuke menyerahkan jas tadi ke tangan Neji.

"_Thanks_, aku pinjam dulu." Pemuda Hyuuga itu memakainya dengan cepat. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang. Rapat sudah menunggu." Ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu berbalik menatap Naruto. "Makanan ada di dalam kulkas. Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa menghangatkannya."

"Oke, oke." Jawab Naruto.

"Dan jangan lupa beri Menma cemilan kue dan susu hangat jam 4 sore tepat." Ujar Sasuke lagi seraya merapikan kerah jasnya.

Naruto memutar matanya malas. "Oke, oke."

"Jangan perbolehkan Menma mengacaukan dapur. Dan ingat, dia harus tidur jam 8 malam tepat."

"Sasuke, aku mengerti." Naruto mendorong Sasuke menuju pintu depan. "Pergilah. _Bye._" Paksanya lagi. Telinganya akan tuli mendadak kalau harus mendengar pemuda itu bicara panjang lebar.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan berjalan menuju mobil Neji yang terparkir depan rumah. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang melambai padanya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, aku yakin Naruto bisa mengurus rumah dan Menma." Ucap Neji seraya menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Aku tahu. Tapi apa kau ingat kelakuan Naruto yang pernah kuceritakan saat aku pergi mengurus perusahaan ke luar kota?" Sasuke duduk di jok depan dengan wajah masam. "Dia mengacaukan rumah. Pakaian kotor dimana-mana, rumah berantakan, dan Menma diperbolehkan main _game_ seharian dan makan cemilan seenaknya."

"Oh ayolah, Menma masih anak-anak."

"Tapi itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan kedisiplinannya." Tukas Sasuke cepat. Kalau sudah begitu, Neji hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan putaran bola mata jengah. Memang sosok sahabatnya ini terlalu protektif pada anak. Benar-benar ayah yang terlalu kaku dan disiplin.

.

Naruto melambai hingga mobil Neji menjauh pergi, setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menyelesaikan laporan investigasinya. Namun baru saja kakinya melangkah naik ke lantai dua, sosok Menma berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah tersenyum lebar.

"Ayah, ayo bermain _game_ denganku." Ajak sang anak penuh semangat.

Naruto tertawa. "Apa kau tidak ingat pesan papa? Tidak boleh bermain game sampai jam 4 sore, mengerti?"

Menma menekuk wajahnya, kecewa.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Papa memang berpesan seperti itu, tapi ayah tidak. Jadi, ayo kita bermain _game_ sepuasnya."

Menma mendongak menatap wajah Naruto dengan cengiran lebar. "Asyik! Ayah memang yang terhebat!" Serunya.

Naruto tertawa sambil menggendong Menma di bahunya. Ia menuju kamar sang anak untuk bermain _game_ bersama. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam lamanya untuk bercanda dan saling mengelitiki, sesekali memakan cemilan di dalam kulkas sepuasnya tanpa perlu takut dimarahi oleh Sasuke. Naruto bahkan tidak mempedulikan laporan investigasinya, ia memilih bermain _game_ dengan sang anak dibandingkan bergumul dengan lembaran kertas tersebut.

"Ayah..." Menma memanggil sambil tetap mempertahankan jari-jari lincahnya di _controller_.

"Ya, sayang?" Naruto menjawab sembari asyik bermain dengan _controller-_nya juga.

"Bisakah aku punya adik?"

Pertanyaan mendadak itu membuat Naruto hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Ia menaruh _controller_-nya dan menatap lekat ke arah Menma. "Kenapa kau ingin adik? Apa kau tidak puas memiliki ayah dan papa?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Menma menghentikan _game_-nya dan menatap sang ayah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kembali bicara. "Aku hanya iri dengan teman-temanku yang punya adik. Mereka bilang, adik bisa dibuat oleh ayah dan ibu. Jadi aku pikir, ayah dan papa bisa membuatkan satu untukku." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Err—soal itu—" Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya salah tingkah, ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan cara pembuatan seorang 'adik'. Tidak mungkin ia bilang kalau membuat adik harus menggunakan penis dan vagina. Bisa-bisa bibirnya langsung dijahit oleh Sasuke kalau pemuda raven itu tahu dia menceritakan hal yang kotor pada Menma.

"—Sayang, ayah dan papa tidak bisa membuat adik."

"Kenapa tidak?" Raut wajah sang anak terlihat kecewa.

"Itu karena—uhh—karena kami bukan ayah dan ibu." Jawabnya asal-asalan.

"Tapi kata ayah, hal itu tidak ada bedanya. Ayah dan ibu ataupun ayah dan papa, bukankah sama saja?"

Naruto meneguk air liurnya panik. Ia menyesal memiliki anak yang sangat pintar seperti Menma. "_Well_, itu..." Mata birunya berkeliling ruangan dengan gugup, mencoba untuk tidak memandang wajah kesal Menma. "...Oh lihat, sekarang waktunya kamu tidur." Ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sekarang baru jam 7 malam, Ayah."

"Itu tidak penting, Sayang. Semakin cepat tidur, semakin cepat juga energimu kembali." Naruto menggendong bocah itu ke arah ranjang.

Menma mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan protes, namun Naruto langsung mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan cepat, kode agar bocah itu tidak boleh berkata apapun lagi dan harus menurut.

"Selamat tidur, Menma." Pria pirang itu mencium kening sang anak.

"Selamat tidur, Ayah." Jawab Menma.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat anaknya sudah mulai memejamkan mata. Ia melirik jam dinding. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi untuk menyelesaikan laporannya yang tertunda.

Naruto melangkah masuk ke ruang kerja dan mulai duduk di depan layar komputer untuk membuka data-data investigasi.

Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah mengetik di atas _keyboard_. Profil seluruh korban tertera dilayar komputer, lengkap dengan foto yang diambil pada tempat kejadian perkara.

Naruto menatap dengan teliti. Semua korban berkisar antara umur 6-10 tahun yang dibunuh dengan cara mutilasi, kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam kantong plastik dan dikubur ditanah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan dari korban ataupun penyiksaan. Hanya ada bekas ikatan di bagian pergelangan kaki dan tangan. Ia yakin, anak-anak itu diikat terlebih dahulu sebelum lehernya dipenggal.

Naruto mendesah. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu lagi di atas _keyboard. _Profil 7 korban yang sudah teridentifikasi dari 13 korban yang ada, terpampang di layar komputernya. Pria itu memfokuskan matanya meneliti satu persatu. Korban yang tidak teridentifikasi disebabkan oleh wajah para korban yang beberapa diantaranya dihancurkan atau diremukkan oleh pembunuh sehingga polisi kesulitan untuk mengidentifikasi. Mungkin mental pembunuh saat itu sedang tidak stabil dan memilih menyiksa korbannya alih-alih membunuhnya langsung. Tidak ada kartu pelajar atau identitas apapun yang ditinggalkan oleh para korban. Hanya potongan tubuh dan pakaian.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan letih. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghentikan kasus ini. Siapa pembunuhnya? Berapa banyak korban lagi yang harus meninggal? Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu. Otaknya buntu.

Ia baru saja ingin menyerah dan memilih tidur saat memorinya mengingat ucapan Hinata saat di sekolah.

'_Kau yakin bisa menangkap pelakunya? Aku tidak mau muridku ada yang diculik dan dibunuh lagi seperti Kanzaki-kun dari kelas 2-A.'_

Itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengetikkan sesuatu di layar komputernya. Profil seorang siswa langsung terpampang lengkap dengan waktu dan tempat kematiannya.

Takeshi Kanzaki, murid dari Konoha _elementary school_, umur 7 tahun. Merupakan korban pertama dari pembunuhan berantai. Ditemukan disekitar lingkungan sekolah dalam keadaan dipotong-potong, dimasukkan ke dalam kantong dan ditimbun di dalam tanah. Waktu kematian diperkiraan pukul 21.00 malam pada tanggal 7 September, dua bulan yang lalu.

Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi setelah membaca data tersebut. Ia melirik dokumen di atas meja, dimana lembaran peta kecil kota Konoha terpampang disana. Ada tiga titik merah yang bertanda di peta tersebut, yang masing-masing merupakan tempat ke tiga belas korban bersekolah. Tempat pertama yaitu sekolah swasta Konoha _elementary school_, dan dua lainnya merupakan sekolah dasar negeri. Kalau ditarik garis lurus, ketiga tempat itu membentuk garis segitiga layaknya Segitiga Bermuda.

"Hmm, ketiga sekolah tersebut tidak berjauhan satu sama lainnya." Naruto bergumam kecil. "Tetapi kenapa hanya tiga sekolah itu saja? Kenapa tidak sekolah dasar yang lain yang lebih dekat atau yang lebih jauh? Apa hubungan ketiga tempat itu?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Lelah berpikir, Naruto memilih mulai mengobrak-abrik data-data pelaku kriminal yang keluar dari penjara tahun ini. Mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka adalah pembunuhnya.

.

.

.

"Naruto, Menma, aku sudah pulang." Suara Sasuke menggema dari pintu depan. Ia masuk sembari menenteng tas kerjanya. Matanya melirik ke sekeliling ruangan, ruang tamu dan ruang tengah kosong melompong, kemudian ia beralih menatap jam dinding yang berada di atas televisi.

'_Pukul 01.00 lewat tengah malam. Aku yakin mereka sudah tertidur.'_ Batin Sasuke lagi seraya naik menuju lantai dua.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, berharap menemukan Naruto yang tengah tertidur di ranjang. Tetapi kamarnya kosong dan pria pirang itu tidak ada disana. Apakah ia tidur bersama Menma?

Yakin kalau Naruto tidur bersama anaknya, Sasuke bergerak menuju kamar Menma. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah ruangan yang berantakan dengan kantong keripik kentang serta cokelat sisa yang berceceran di lantai, juga _controller_ yang masih berserakan tidak beraturan.

Di atas ranjang, Menma terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak seorang diri. Tidak ada Naruto sama sekali.

Sasuke mendesah. Ia meraih kantong keripik kentang serta sisa cokelat yang berserakan di lantai dan membuangnya di tempat sampah terdekat. Setelah itu ia duduk di tepi ranjang Menma sembari mengelus wajah sang anak. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil melihat noda cokelat yang melekat di mulut bocah tersebut.

"Naruto benar-benar memanjakanmu, huh? Kau anak yang beruntung." Gumam Sasuke. Tangannya meraih ujung selimut dan menutup tubuh Menma sampai dagu. Ia keluar kamar setelah mencium kening sang anak dan mengucapkan _'semoga mimpi indah'_.

Sasuke melirik ke arah ruang kerja Naruto yang tertutup rapat. Cahaya remang lampu terlihat jelas dari sela bawah pintu. Pria raven itu mendengus pelan dan menuju dapur. Mungkin ia harus membuatkan kopi panas untuk Naruto yang sedang bekerja. Hitung-hitung sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena telah menjaga Menma dengan baik.

.

.

Naruto masih berkutat dengan laporannya di depan komputer. Sesekali mengacak rambut pirangnya saat otaknya tidak bisa diajak berpikir jernih. Ia mendesah lelah, beberapa kali pun ia mencoba menghubungkan kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi dengan tempat ke tiga belas korban bersekolah, tetap saja tidak menemukan hasil yang berarti.

"Kau bisa mati kelelahan kalau tidak beristirahat." Suara Sasuke terdengar dari belakang Naruto. Ia membawa dua gelas kopi panas, satu untuknya dan satu untuk pria pirang itu.

Naruto menoleh. "Kapan kau pulang?"

"Baru saja... Aku pulang telat karena harus menemani para klien-ku minum-minum di bar hingga larut." ujar Sasuke. "Mau kopi?" Tanyanya seraya menjulurkan satu gelas kopi panas.

"_Thanks._" Naruto menyambutnya dengan senang hati. "Ini sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kau tidur." Katanya sembari melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 01.20 pagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu, bukankah sejak tadi kau juga bekerja keras? Kau pasti sangat lelah." Sahut Sasuke. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sembari menyesap kopinya sendiri. "Bagaimana dengan kasusmu? Sudah menemukan jalan keluar?"

Naruto mendesah lebih berat. "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan apapun. Tidak ada petunjuk apapun selain semua korban bersekolah di tiga sekolah yang saling berdekatan." Jelasnya. Ia bangkit dari depan komputer dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke seraya menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Matanya terpejam erat dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang sekarat." Celetuk Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus geli. "Yeah, aku sekarat." Ia membuka mata dan melirik sang Uchiha yang tengah meneguk kopi hitamnya dalam diam. "Menma ingin minta adik."

Kalimat tiba-tiba dari sang Uzumaki sukses membuat Sasuke tersedak minumannya sendiri. Ia meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja sebelum menoleh ke arah pria pirang itu. "Apa? Kenapa kau mengungkit hal itu?"

"_Well_, hanya ingin memberitahumu saja."

"Aku tidak perlu tahu pembicaraan kalian, apalagi mengenai 'minta adik' seperti tadi. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak akan menikah lagi?" Kesal Sasuke.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau kita saja yang membuatkan adik untuk Menma?"

"Kau gila, Idiot."

"Tidak menyentuh wanita selama tujuh tahun? Yeah, aku gila dan stres." Jelas Naruto lagi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Sudah kukatakan padamu, cari wanita di jalan, pergi ke hotel murah, dan bayar dia. Masalah selesai."

"Aku juga sudah mengatakan padamu, aku tidak suka wanita murahan seperti itu. Aku suka yang berkelas..." Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak menuju pundak dan tengkuk leher sang Uchiha, mengelus bagian itu dengan sangat lembut. "...Seperti dirimu."

"Itu termasuk pujian atau hinaan?" Tanya Sasuke masih bersikap tenang. Matanya terpejam pelan saat merasakan pijatan lembut jari Naruto di pundaknya, membuat tubuhnya nyaman dan rileks.

Tubuh Naruto mendekat perlahan. "Pujian tentunya." Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepaskan jas biru Sasuke. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau ingin memberikan Menma seorang adik?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa." Ucap Sasuke, berpura-pura tidak peduli saat Naruto mulai membuka kancing kemeja putihnya dengan perlahan.

"Maksudku bukan dengan wanita, melainkan denganku." Sang Uzumaki menggerakkan jarinya menelusup ke balik kemeja Sasuke, menggapai dua_ nipples_ berwarna _pink_ yang ada disana dan memelintirnya dengan lembut.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar kecil, namun ia mencoba tetap bersikap tenang sekuat tenaga. "Apa kau mulai gila? Mulai depresi?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Yeah, aku sudah sangat gila sekarang." Deru napas Naruto terdengar tidak beraturan. Ia bahkan menelusupkan kepalanya diantar perpotongan leher pria raven itu, menghirup aroma sang Uchiha yang memabukkan.

"Lepaskan aku atau kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu nantinya." Kata Sasuke. Ia melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya, namun tidak bergerak satu inchi pun dari pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal." Naruto mendorong bahu Sasuke untuk berbaring di atas sofa. "Selama tujuh tahun hidup bersamamu tidak ada yang perlu disesali lagi." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia berbaring di atas sofa dengan Naruto yang berada diatasnya, menindihinya dan menyentuhnya dengan cukup lembut. Ia baru sadar kalau tubuh bagian atasnya sudah terekspos sempurna tanpa kemeja. Sejak kapan Naruto melepaskan pakaiannya? Apakah ia terlalu menikmati permainan jari pria itu hingga tidak sadar dengan keadaannya sendiri? _But hey_, selama tujuh tahun tidak menyentuh wanita, tentu saja akan membuatmu langsung terangsang saat ada orang yang menyentuh tubuhmu seperti itu.

Sasuke bergerak kecil saat merasakan jari-jari Naruto bermain di kedua putingnya, mencubit dan memelintir _nipples_-nya dengan lembut. "Kau—hhh—akan menyesali perbuatanmu, Idiot." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal." Naruto melepaskan baju kaosnya tidak sabaran, kemudian kembali meremas dada pria dihadapannya itu. "Apakah kau akan menyesal, Sasuke?"

"Jangan bercanda—hhh—tidak ada yang perlu aku sesali." Jawabnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Bagus, kalau begitu apakah kita bisa memulai 'ritual' membuat adik untuk Menma?" Tanyanya seraya mengecup puting Sasuke dan menghisapnya kuat.

Tubuh sang Uchiha menggelinjang kecil. "Kau—hhh—gila. Aku tidak bisa—nghh—hamil."

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya 'kan?" Ujar Naruto seraya menghisap puting Sasuke yang lain. Menjilat dan menggigitnya tidak sabaran.

Rangsangan dari sang dominan membuat bagian selangkangan Sasuke membengkak secara perlahan. Ia merasakan celananya mulai menyempit dan organ vitalnya membesar. Memompa seluruh aliran darah menuju ke arah selatan tubuhnya. Sesak namun juga menyenangkan.

Naruto menyeringai tipis saat mengetahui kalau sentuhannya membuat Sasuke terangsang. Tangannya bergerak membuka ikat pinggang dan celana pria raven itu dengan lembut, memperlihatkan _boxer_ biru tipis yang kini terekspos sempurna.

Naruto mencondongkan kepalanya untuk mengendus aroma memikat dari gundukan boxer sang Uchiha. Mengecup selangkangan pasangannya dengan lembut dan sangat hati-hati.

"Naru—hhh—" Sasuke memanggil. Tangannya bergerak menyisir rambut sang Uzumaki yang kini tengah sibuk mengecup organ vitalnya dari balik kain.

Tangan_ tan_ itu bergerak melepaskan boxer Sasuke dengan perlahan. Membebaskan benda vulgar yang tengah berdiri tegak menantang dari dalam sana. Precum menetes perlahan dari ujung penis sang Uchiha, membasahi badan ereksinya.

Naruto menyeringai tipis kemudian memulai aksi nakalnya. Ia memainkan lubang urinal sang Uchiha dengan jari telunjuknya. Menggesek dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, sesekali menepuk-nepuknya dengan gemas, membuat paha pria raven itu bergetar tidak terkendali. Menikmati sensasi sentuhan jari-jari nakal sang dominan di kejantanannya.

"Kau suka?" Naruto bertanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Matanya terpejam dengan kedua tangan yang saling terkepal erat, berusaha untuk tidak mendesah dan terbuai dalam godaan pemuda pirang itu. Walaupun ekspresinya menyatakan ketidaksukaan, tetapi tubuhnya mengatakan sebaliknya. Setiap inchi kulitnya sangat menikmati belaian sang dominan. Aliran darahnya mengalir dengan cepat, membuat otaknya hampir gila karena rangsangan tersebut.

Naruto mengecup batang ereksi Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Menjilatnya dari puncak hingga ke pangkal, tidak lupa hisapan kecil di dua bola testikel yang menggantung dibawahnya. Aksi tersebut disambut dengan desahan pelan sang Uchiha. Pria raven itu bergerak seduktif di atas sofa, sesekali melempar kepalanya ke belakang saat rasa nikmat itu tidak tertahankan.

"Ahhh—hhh—khh!—" Sasuke mengerang. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Naruto menjilat seluruh batang penisnya. Tangannya bergerak menyisir surai pirang itu dan membantu sang dominan untuk mengulum organ vitalnya lebih dalam.

Paha Sasuke bergetar ketika Naruto terus menghisap penisnya. Menaik-turunkan kepalanya untuk memanja kejantanan sang Uchiha.

"Akhh!—hhh—Naru—" Sasuke akhirnya mendesah. Kedua kakinya menggamit leher sang Uzumaki, memaksa kepala itu untuk terus memanja kejantanannya yang semakin menegang.

Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan, ia bahkan dengan senang hati menjilat batang penis Sasuke dengan lahap. Namun kegiatan itu harus terhenti saat ia mulai merasakan selangkangannya semakin sesak.

Naruto melepaskan kaki Sasuke yang sedang menggamitnya dengan lembut. Ia bangkit seraya membuka baju dan celanannya dengan tidak sabaran.

Sasuke menatap sang dominan tanpa berkedip. Tubuh _tan_ yang selalu dilihatnya berbalut handuk saat keluar dari kamar mandi, kini tengah berada di hadapannya tanpa benang satu helai pun. Badan yang proporsional dengan enam otot terlatih di bagian perut, rahang dan leher yang kokoh, rambut _spiky_ pirang yang berantakan, serta mata biru tajam yang kini memantulkan kilat nafsu. Sosok yang benar-benar menganggumkan sekaligus menggairahkan.

Naruto merangkak ke atas tubuh sang _submissive_, memposisikan selangkangannya di atas wajah Sasuke. Ia menepuk-nepuk batang penisnya ke pipi putih pria raven itu, mencoba menggoda sang Uchiha dengan aroma maskulinnya yang begitu kuat.

"Ingin mencoba rasa penisku, Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto, sedikit seringai tipis di bibirnya. Membuat wajah itu sangat berkuasa.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, namun tidak menolak saat kejantanan sang dominan menyentuh seluruh wajahnya. "Apa bahasamu selalu sevulgar ini, Dobe?" Katanya dengan nada dingin.

Naruto terkekeh. "Hanya denganmu saja." Sahutnya seraya menggesekkan ujung penisnya ke belahan bibir sang Uchiha, berusaha keras meminta ijin untuk masuk ke rongga mulut yang basah itu.

Sasuke membuka bibirnya perlahan. Menelan dan menghisap masuk seluruh badan ereksi Naruto ke mulutnya yang basah. Rasa getir dan asin berbaur dengan ludahnya, memanjanya dengan rasa yang asing namun juga memabukkan.

"Ahhh—hhh—Sasuke—ghhhk!" Paha Naruto bergetar. Napasnya tersengal-sengal saat lidah licin sang Uchiha meliuk-liuk di bagian bawah batang kejantanannya, menjilat otot penisnya yang berdenyut.

Kepala Sasuke bergerak maju-mundur dengan ritme pelan, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang tengah mendesis kecil saat ia menjilat tepat di titik rangsangan pria itu. Lidah sang Uchiha bergerak lincah, menjilat dua bola testikel Naruto kemudian bergerak meliuk sepanjang otot penis menuju lubang urinal, dimana cairan precum terus menetes tanpa henti.

"Sasuke—hhh—nikmat—Ghhk!" Kedua tangan_ tan_ itu menyisir lembut surai hitam sang Uchiha. Menekan kepala pria raven itu ke selangkangannya, memaksa Sasuke untuk menelan habis kejantannya yang berdenyut liar.

"Hmmph!—Nghmph!—Hmphh!" Sasuke mengerang saat merasakan ujung penis Naruto menekan pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Ahh—Aghh!—" Naruto mendesah. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan ritme lambat. Menikmati sensasi jepitan mulut Sasuke di penisnya.

Sang Uchiha mengerang. Kepalanya ikut bergerak maju-mundur untuk melahap habis kejantanan pria pirang itu. Lidah dan air liur bergabung memeriahkan suasana, bahkan gigi pun ikut berkompetisi hanya untuk menggoda sang Uzumaki.

"Ahh—Sshh—hhh—jangan digigit, Sasuke—ahhk!" Naruto mendesis pelan saat organ vitalnya bergesekan dengan gigi sang Uchiha, memberikan rasa ngilu dan nikmat disaat bersamaan.

Sasuke kembali mengulum batang kejantanan yang berdiri tegak dengan gagah. Menelan dan memasukkannya lebih dalam ke mulutnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan ujung penis Naruto menyentuh tonsil terdalamnya, membuat perutnya menggelegak mual.

"Kau hebat—hhh—" Pujian keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia terus menjiat bibir bawahnya terus-menerus, entah kenapa melihat keerotisan sang Uchiha membuat mulutnya kering. Tangannya menjambak sisi rambut sang raven dan memaju-mundurkan kepala itu untuk terus memanja organ vitalnya.

"Nghmp!—Nhhh!" Sasuke hampir tersedak saat sodokan itu berubah menjadi lebih brutal. Seakan-akan tenggorokannya digagahi dan diperkosa tanpa henti oleh penis Naruto.

Sang dominan melenguh keras. "Ahhh!—_fuck!_—aku mau keluar!" Pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat. Mata birunya bisa melihat kalau wajah Sasuke menampilkan sensualitas yang berlebih. Mulut kecil yang mengulum batang ereksinya, mata hitam yang kini terbalik puas, serta air liur yang menetes terus-menerus, membuatnya terlihat seperti mainan _sex_ berharga tinggi.

Sang Uchiha mengerang ketika merasakan penis Naruto berdenyut-denyut di dalam rongga basahnya. Sang Uzumaki bernapas tersengal-sengal, otot perutnya mengejang hingga akhirnya penisnya berkedut berontak dan menyemburkan cairan putih di dalam mulut Sasuke. Membuat pipi itu langsung mengembung menampung seluruh benihnya.

Sasuke melepaskan benda besar itu dari mulutnya dengan suara _**-Plop!-**_ basah, membiarkan setengah cairan sperma menetes keluar dan setengah lagi ditelannya.

Pria raven itu menyeringai tipis, menggenggam batang penis Naruto dan mengocoknya dengan cepat sembari menghisap dua bola testikel yang menggantung disana. "Kau suka, hm?"

"Ahh—yeah!—Shhh—ahhkk!" Desahan keluar terus menerus dari mulut sang dominan. Betapa rangsangan dari Sasuke membuatnya hampir gila tak terkendali.

Kocokan itu membuat kejantannya kembali menegak menantang gravitasi, seakan-akan menyatakan kalau dia cukup gagah dan kuat untuk melakukan ronde kedua. "Cukup, Sasuke—hhh—buka pahamu." Perintah Naruto lagi seraya menghentikan kocokan pria raven itu di organ vitalnya.

Sasuke menurut, ia berbaring di atas sofa kemudian membuka pahanya. Menunjukkan kejantanannya yang masih berdiri tegak dan lubang analnya yang berdenyut-denyut. "Lakukan dengan perlahan—hhh—ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya dengan pria." Ujar Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti." Naruto meludahi dua jarinya dengan air liur kemudian mengusap lubang berwarna merah menggoda itu dengan perlahan dan lembut. "Ini mungkin akan sedikit sakit—hhh—bertahanlah, oke?" Ujarnya lagi.

Pria raven itu mengangguk. Detik selanjutnya satu jari Naruto menerobos masuk melewati celah daging merah itu, mengelus dinding rektum di dalam sana penuh keingintahuan.

Napas Sasuke memburu, tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman saat Naruto mengelus-elus bagian dalam tubuhnya. "Ahhh—keluarkan—hhh—tidak enak—Nghh!" Rintihnya pelan.

"Aku tahu, tetapi bersabarlah, oke?" Naruto kembali memasukkan satu jarinya lagi. Membuat tubuh Sasuke tersentak kecil.

"Ahhk!—Naru—Nghhh!" Sang Uchiha mendesah ketika dua jari di dalam lubangnya mulai bergerak dengan ritme tetap yang provokatif. Menggesek dan memutar layaknya jangka, kemudian bergerak membuka dan menutup seperti gunting. Sentuhan Naruto cukup membuat tubuh putih itu menggeliat seduktif, membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan desahan kecil yang menggoda.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya susah payah, mencoba untuk tidak menerkam sosok di depannya dengan kalap. Ia harus membuka jalur masuknya agar Sasuke tidak akan kesakitan. _Well_, bersabar sedikit bukanlah pilihan yang buruk kan?

Setuju dengan pemikiran tersebut, Naruto mulai menyibukkan dirinya menghisap kedua puting Sasuke sembari tetap mempertahankan kocokannya di dalam lubang anal pria raven itu.

Sang Uchiha mendesah hebat. Rangsangan itu membuatnya hampir kehilangan kewarasan. Ia membusungkan dadanya dan membiarkan Naruto menyedot putingnya dengan kuat, sedangkan kedua tangannya mencengkram surai pirang itu dengan penuh gairah.

"Ahhh—Nghhh—Naruto—hhh—" Pria raven itu melenguh kecil. "—Masukkan—hhh—sekarang." Ujarnya lagi.

Mendengar lampu hijau yang diberikan oleh Sasuke membuat pria pirang itu tersenyum senang. Ia melepaskan dua jarinya dari lubang anal tersebut dan menggantinya dengan benda yang lebih panjang, besar dan berotot.

Naruto mengelus pangkal paha putih sang Uchiha sembari menggesekkan ujung penisnya di permukaan lubang anus itu. Cairan precum membasahi liang berwarna kemerahan yang berkedut liar tersebut. Seakan-akan liang itu sedang menggoda Naruto untuk menggagahinya segera.

Lubang urinal Naruto bersentuhan dengan lingkaran cincin anus Sasuke, seolah-olah saling mengecup memberikan salam sebelum memulai permainan panas mereka. Liang anal Sasuke membuka pelan seiring dorongan pinggul sang dominan yang memaksa kejantanannya untuk masuk. Celah kemerahan itu dipaksa membuka, menelan habis badan ereksi yang terus berdenyut liar tanpa henti.

Sasuke mengerang, melempar kepalanya ke belakang. "Aahhk!—Sakit, Bodoh!—Ghhk!" Suaranya tercekat, namun masih sempat mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan sang dominan dengan kuat, berharap rasa pedih dan perih di anusnya cepat menghilang.

"Ahh!—Hangat—Ghhhk!—Anusmu nikmat—hhh!" Untuk sesaat Naruto tidak melakukan pergerakan sama sekali. Ia masih membiasakan penisnya di dalam lubang tersebut. Tangan kanannya bergerak membelai paras tampan Sasuke, seakan-akan ia mencoba mengatakan untuk jangan takut ataupun cemas, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke mengerti arti usapan lembut tangan Naruto di pipi dan keningnya. Bibirnya bergerak mengecup telapak tangan itu penuh sayang dan menjilat kelima jari Naruto bergantian.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan melakukan hal ini denganmu." Sang Uzumaki membuka suara. Matanya menatap lekat ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah menghisap jari telunjuknya dengan otot-otot lidah yang basah.

"Kau menyesal?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datarnya.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal." Naruto menggerakkan dua jarinya di dalam mulut Sasuke, memaksa lidah tersebut untuk kembali menghisap jemarinya. "Aku hanya merasa diriku sangat brengsek. Dulu aku menyetubuhi istrimu, dan sekarang aku melakukannya denganmu."

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan tersebut, ia menjulurkan tangan untuk menggapai belakang leher Naruto kemudian menariknya perlahan, menyatukan kening mereka. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Sakura sudah tidak ada, yang ada hanyalah aku. Jadi kau cukup memikirkan aku seorang." Ucapnya.

Naruto menatap lurus ke arah onyx hitam itu. Mencoba mencari kebenaran dibalik kata-kata pria raven tersebut. Detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum tipis saat menyadari kalau Sasuke selalu serius dan tidak pernah bercanda, apalagi mencoba membohonginya. Setiap kalimat yang dikeluarkan sang Uchiha adalah mutlak isi hatinya, entah kalimat manis ataupun beracun.

"Terima kasih." Naruto menempelkan bibirnya di pipi mulus Sasuke, mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Bolehkah aku bergerak sekarang? Aku takut akan keluar sebelum menyetubuhimu." Celetuknya lagi.

Sasuke mendengus geli, namun tak ayal mengangguk juga. "Bergeraklah sekarang."

Tepat ketika Sasuke sudah mengijinkannya, Naruto mulai menarik batang kejantanannya dengan perlahan kemudian menghentaknya dengan lembut. Cukup untuk membuat sang Uchiha meringis sejenak.

"Ahh!—ssshh—Naruto—" Lenguhan keluar perlahan dan konstan. Bagai alunan musik indah tanpa nada sumbang, menggoda pendengaran sang dominan.

Naruto menikmati desahan pasangannya. Begitu menggairahkan dan memabukkan, tanpa sadar ia menaikkan ritme sodokannya. Kali ini sedikit cepat dengan tusukan berkali-kali. Sanggup menghentak tubuh ramping berkulit putih itu ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Ahhhk!—Sasuke—nikmat!—Ahhh!" Erangan bernada rendah keluar dari bibir sang Uzumaki. Menikmati remasan dan himpitan dinding rektum Sasuke.

Ruang kerja yang tadinya sepi, kini berisik dengan suara-suara yang sangat vulgar. Erangan saling bersahutan tanpa bisa dihentikan. Dan kedua tubuh di atas sofa saling terhubung dan menyatu sempurna. Tidak dapat dicegah. Tidak dapat dihentikan. Naruto terus melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa peduli dengan rintihan sang Uchiha. Yang dipentingkannya sekarang adalah memuaskan selangkangannya di lubang tersebut. Lubang anus Sasuke yang basah dan hangat.

Salahkan otak Naruto yang tergoda oleh tubuh menggairahkan di depannya. Salahkan juga otaknya yang sempat berpikir kalau lubang anus pria raven itu lebih nikmat dibandingkan vagina milik Sakura.

Ya! Naruto memang sudah gila, kewarasannya memudar seiring rangsangan yang terus menerus menghantam penisnya. Membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk menggenjot liang sang raven.

"Ahhhk!—Naruto!—Nghh!—Kau terlalu cepat, anusku sakit!—Ahhk!" Sasuke menggeliat kecil. Kedua tangannya masih berpegangan pada otot lengan sang dominan, berharap hempasan tubuhnya sedikit mereda. Namun sodokan itu sama sekali tidak berkurang ataupun berhenti, malah terus bertambah semakin cepat dan dalam.

Naruto melenguh. Tangannya bergeriliya mengelus dada serta perut sang Uchiha sembari tetap mempertahankan hentakkannya di liang anal tersebut. Penisnya keluar-masuk tanpa henti, ia bahkan bisa melihat betapa vulgarnya lubang kemerahan itu menelan seluruh batang ereksinya.

"Sasuke—hhh—nikmat!" Satu kecupan diberikan di bibir tipis pria raven itu. "Kau benar-benar erotis." Puji Naruto.

"Ahhk!—Idiot!—" Sasuke berusaha menyeringai tipis walaupun ekspresinya sedang menampilkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. "Aku memang erotis dari dulu—hhh—kau saja yang tidak tahu." Ujarnya angkuh.

Sang Uzumaki terkekeh serak. Ia menangkap belakang leher Sasuke dan membawa bibir tipis itu untuk kembali berciuman dengannya. Lidah basahnya bergerak membelai celah bibir sang Uchiha, meminta ijin untuk menerobos gua hangat yang akan memanjakan lidahnya tersebut. Benda lunak itu meliuk pelan memasuki celah gigi Sasuke, bergesekan sejenak sebelum akhirnya berhasil masuk saat ada kesempatan.

"Nghmph!—Hmphh!" Sasuke mengerang ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah lain yang lebih agresif. Ia memaksa benda asing itu untuk keluar dari mulutnya, namun sepertinya sang Uzumaki sangat hebat berkelit dalam urusan jilat menjilat. Buktinya saja, ia dengan gesit menahan lidah Sasuke dibawah dan memilih menggerayangi langit-langit mulut pria raven itu. Membuat sang onyx mengeluarkan lebih banyak cairan ludah karena rangsangan.

Cumbuan panas itu harus berhenti sejenak saat paru-paru meronta meminta udara. Sasuke terengah-engah kelelahan dan semakin kelimpungan saat Naruto sama sekali tidak menghentikan genjotan di lubangnya. Ia mengerang, memejamkan matanya dengan erat seraya mengatupkan giginya, berusaha menguasai akal sehatnya yang hanya tersisa sedikit. Kalau kewarasannya menghilang, ia yakin dirinya akan lepas kontrol. Hilang kendali.

Naruto masih menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur. Mata biru cerahnya menatap lekat ke arah wajah Sasuke yang kini sepenuhnya berwarna merah. Entah karena nafsu atau karena hawa ruangan yang memanas seketika, tetapi wajah itu menampilkan gairah yang terselubung. Dan Naruto berencana akan membuat nafsu liar sang Uchiha bergejolak dengan sedikit—eksperimen.

Naruto menarik dagu pria dihadapannya untuk sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Sasuke—hhh—bermain-mainlah di dalam mulutku." Ujarnya seraya membuka mulutnya, menampilkan benda lunak yang siap kembali beradu jilatan.

"Apa kau menantangku, Dobe?"

Pria pirang itu menyeringai tipis. "Ya, aku menantangmu."

Oh, pilihan kata yang salah, Bung! Sebab kini, mata Sasuke berkilat tajam dengan senyum yang ganjil. Tatapan yang tadinya datar berubah menjadi penuh gairah dan nafsu. Sisi liarnya tergerak, seakan-akan ia bersiap menerkam Naruto saat ini juga dan menghukumnya tanpa ampun.

Sasuke sudah kehilangan kontrol.

_**PLAKK!**_—Satu tamparan dari sang Uchiha membuat gerakan pinggul Naruto terhenti. Bukan hanya pinggulnya saja, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya kaku karena serangan mendadak dari pria raven itu. Ia mendelik galak sembari memegang pipi kanannya berdenyut sakit dan memerah. Tepat ketika ia hampir membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mendorong tubuh atletis Naruto untuk berbaring di sofa dengan dirinya yang duduk di atas tubuh itu.

"Apa-apaan ini, Teme?!" Naruto mengamuk. Namun Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuhnya lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum ganjil. Lubangnya mencengkram penis sang Uzumaki lebih erat dan kuat, hampir membuat pria pirang itu ejakulasi dini. "_Stop!_—ghhk!—jangan meremas penisku sekuat itu!—Ahhhk!"

"_Stop_, katamu? Aku baru saja mulai serius, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke lagi seraya meraih dasinya dan menutup mata _blue ocean_ itu dengan benda tadi.

"Sa—Sasuke, kenapa mataku ditutup?" Naruto mulai panik dan heran. Apakah Sasuke berencana main petak umpet? Atau permainan _blind fold_?

"Diamlah, Sayang. Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada lebih dingin dari biasanya. Tangannya menggapai sebuah borgol yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas meja, kemudian memborgol kedua tangan sang dominan dengan benda tersebut.

Lagi-lagi aksi itu membuat Naruto kaget dan bingung. Matanya tertutup dan tangannya di borgol. Sebenarnya permainan apa yang direncanakan pria itu? Jangan bilang kalau—

"H—Hey, Sasuke. Apa kau bermaksud untuk—"

_**PLAAK!**_—Satu tamparan lagi di pipi kiri Naruto sudah cukup bagi pria pirang itu untuk mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh sang Uchiha. _Male domination, sadistic, and slave_. Tiga kriteria yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan kegiatan mereka sekarang. _Well_, Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia malah semakin bersemangat mengetahui kalau Sasuke sangat ahli dalam bidang ini. Jantungnya menggebu-gebu senang.

"Aku belum menyuruhmu bicara, Bajingan." Sang Uchiha mendesis pelan. Melempar kata-kata makian yang semakin membuat Naruto terangsang. Sasuke terdiam sejenak saat merasakan penis Naruto semakin berdenyut liar di dalam anusnya. Ia menyeringai tipis. "Kau sepertinya sudah tidak sabaran, huh?"

Nafsu Naruto menggumpal di tenggorokan, membuat suaranya tercekat. "Yeah—hhh—"

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan kembali menampar pipi pria tadi dengan keras. "Katakan yang jelas, Bajingan!"

"_Yes, sir!_"

"Ahh—lebih baik." Sasuke tersenyum. Ia membawa kedua tangannya untuk mengelus dada kokoh sang Uzumaki kemudian turun ke perut _six pack_ pria itu. "Apa rasanya menyetubuhi vagina Sakura? Kau suka, hm?"

"Ahhk!—Ya, aku suka—hhh—Vagina istrimu dan anusmu sama-sama nikmat." Jawab Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menyerigai. "Penjahat sampah sepertimu memang harus dihukum." Ia mengangkat pinggulnya, melepaskan kejantanan Naruto dari lubangnya.

Sang Uzumaki mendesah kecewa saat liang hangat itu tidak lagi menyelimuti batang ereksinya. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebab di detik selanjutnya, Sasuke langsung menghempaskan pantatnya dengan keras dan dalam ke arah organ vital Naruto. Menelan kejantanan besar berotot itu dengan sekali sentakan tiba-tiba. Cukup membuat pria pirang tadi tersedak kaget.

"Agghk!—Ghhk!—Sasuke!" Paha Naruto bergetar. Rangsangan itu membuatnya benar-benar gila sekarang.

"Ahhk!—Nikmat!—Ghhk!—Menghukummu benar-benar membuat anusku terasa nikmat!—Ahhhk!" Sasuke mengerang nyaring. Ia terus menghempaskan pantat kenyalnya ke atas selangkangan sang dominan berkali-kali dengan tempo cepat. Kedua tangannya berpegangan di atas perut Naruto, sedangkan kepalanya terdongak ke atas dengan lidah basah yang terjulur meneteskan saliva. Hentakan itu tidak berhenti walaupun Naruto memohon dan mendesah sangat keras.

"Sasuke!—Aghhk!—kau menyakiti penisku!—Ghhk!—_Stop!_"

"Ini hukuman untukmu, Bajingan—Akhhh!—Karena kau menghamili Sakura—Ahhk!" Sasuke menambah satu tamparan lagi yang bersarang di wajah pria pirang itu. "Akhh!—Bajingan sepertimu harus kuhukum sampai mati!" Kedua tangannya bergerak ke arah bahu Naruto, kemudian mencakar kulit _tan_ itu dengan kukunya sampai ke bagian dada. Menorehkan tiga luka goresan di masing-masingnya.

"Argh!—Arrrghh!—Sakit!—Sasuke, _stop!_—Agghhk!" Terlihat tetesan darah mengalir dari luka tersebut, membuat Sasuke menatap puas hasil kerjanya. Tangan kanannya bergerak menuju arah belakang tubuhnya. Tepatnya ke arah dua bola testikel Naruto yang menggantung disana.

"Aku rasa, dua benda ini juga harus kuhukum." Ucap Sasuke enteng. Sanggup membuat Naruto menggeleng panik dengan napas tercekat.

"Ja—Jangan Sasuke, aku mohon."

Sasuke tertawa. Tawa kaku yang dingin, namun juga tersirat hasrat dan nafsu di dalamnya. Entah Naruto harus menyukai suara tawa itu atau tidak, ia tidak bisa mengetahuinya.

Jemari jenjang Sasuke mengelus lembut bola-bola testikel tersebut. Memanjanya sejenak sebelum mulai menyiksanya. "Bukankah benda kotor ini yang membuat Sakura hamil, hm? Sperma mu yang kau simpan dalam sini, kenapa tidak kau keluarkan semua?" katanya lagi dengan desisan rendah.

Naruto tercekat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal saat ia merasakan kantung spermanya di remas-remas oleh pria raven itu. "Sasuke—hhh—jangan disana—hhh." Pintanya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak ingin menghamiliku juga, Naruto?" Tangannya menepuk-nepuk testikel tadi cukup keras. Sanggup memberikan rangsangan di seluruh otot penis sang Uzumaki.

Naruto meringis kecil. Peluh membanjiri keningnya, membuat rambut pirangnya basah oleh keringat. Kepalanya mencoba menggeleng sekuat tenaga. "Tidak!—Ghhk!—Aku tidak mau kelur—Nghhk!"

"Jangan munafik, Naruto—Ahhk!—Aku tahu penismu ingin menghamiliku—Ghhk!" Sasuke kembali menghentakkan lubang analnya di kejantanan Naruto seraya meremas-remas dua buah testikel tadi.

Naruto mendesah hebat. Pahanya bergetar tidak terkendali. Cairan spermanya terpompa dengan cepat melewati saluran urinal, bersiap menembakkan benihnya keluar. "Jangan keluar!—Aghk!—_Fuck!_—Tidak tahan!—Ahhhk!" Ia berusaha keras menahan rangsangan itu.

Sasuke menatap ekspresi Naruto dengan wajah puas dan penuh birahi. Sedikit remasan akan menyelesaikan semuanya. "Kau keras kepala sekali, huh? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu menghamiliku." Tepat ketika ucapannya berakhir, tangannya langsung mencengkram dua buah testikel tadi dengan kuat dan tiba-tiba. Meremasnya hingga ia bisa merasakan desakan sperma terpompa keluar.

"AGGHHKK!" Naruto berteriak keras. Selangkangannya bergetar hebat dan detik selanjutnya, Cairan putih itu melesak keluar dari lubang kencingnya. Menyemprot brutal hingga memenuhi dinding rektum sang Uchiha dengan cairan lengket tadi.

Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat hasilnya. Bisa melihat pria pirang itu kewalahan menanganinya adalah hal yang membanggakan. Siapa bilang dia kaku dalam hal bercinta? Sasuke sangat hebat dalam hal ini.

Naruto tersengal-sengal kepayahan. Ia melepaskan dasi yang menutup matanya dan menatap sang Uchiha. "Kau hebat, Sayang—hhh—kau benar-benar memuaskanku." Pujinya.

Pria raven itu mendengus kecil, seakan-akan itu adalah hal biasa yang dilakukannya. "Kau saja yang tidak berbakat." Ujarnya menyombongkan diri.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang giliranku yang memuaskanmu."

"Apa maksud—" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya. Naruto langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya yang masih di borgol melewati tubuh pria itu dan berhenti di daerah pinggul sang Uchiha. Menarik Sasuke untuk mendekap di dadanya.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi, Sasuke." Kata Naruto seraya memasukkan kembali penisnya yang masih menegang ke dalam lubang anus yang penuh sperma tadi.

Sasuke mencoba berontak dan menjauh, namun tindakan tersebut langsung terhenti saat Naruto kembali menusukkan benda panjang besar berotot itu ke dalam analnya dengan satu kali hentakan.

"Agghk!—Hggkk!" Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas dada pria _tan_ tadi. Tubuhnya mengejang dengan kepala terdongak ke atas. Mulut basahnya terbuka dan kedua matanya terputar ke atas, menampilkan wajah yang sangat erotis dan sangat menggairahkan untuk disetubuhi.

Naruto menyeringai senang. Ia mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi kemudian menyodok lubang anus tadi dengan cepat dan dalam.

"Aghkk!—Nikhmat!—Ahhk!" Sasuke mendesah. Ia mengangkat pinggulnya setengah dan membiarkan Naruto menyodok lubangnya dari bawah dengan cepat. Sisa cairan sperma terciprat ke sofa, namun sama sekali tidak menghentikan kegiatan persenggamaan itu.

Bunyi becek semakin terdengar nyaring dari liang anal Sasuke, meramaikan ruangan sepi tersebut. Erangan dan desahan ikut andil, menambah panas kegiatan intim Naruto dan Sasuke. Satu mendominasi dan satu menerima. Keduanya bersinkronisasi dengan gerakan tubuh yang erotis.

"Ahhk!—Narhuto—hhh—nikhmat!" Rangsangan kenikmatan itu hampir membuat kepala Sasuke meledak. Ia menyukai saat Naruto mengobrak-abrik dinding rektumnya serta menghantam prostatnya dengan kuat dan dalam. Membuat kejantanannya berdenyut tidak terkendali.

Naruto menggeram rendah. Ia memeluk piggang ramping itu dengan kuat seraya terus menggenjot lubang anal tadi dari bawah. "Ahhk!—_Fuck!_—penisku tidak tahan!—Ghhk!"

"Lagi, Naruto—Ahhhk!— Sodok lagi!—Aghh!—Setubuhi aku—Nghh!" Sasuke meraih pipi Naruto dan membawa kepala pirang itu untuk mendekat ke arah bibirnya. Mencumbui mulut sang dominan dengan lidah basahnya. Suara decakan dan air liur yang saling berbagai menambah keerotisan persetubuhan mereka.

Naruto berusaha bertahan untuk tidak cepat ejakulasi, namun penisnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Organ vitalnya itu berdenyut-denyut tidak terkendali, lagi-lagi siap menumpahkan cairan spermanya keluar. Sedangkan Sasuke, sepertinya pria raven itu masih sanggup bertahan hingga ronde ketiga. Ini tidak bagus. Sangat tidak bagus. Akan sangat memalukan bagi sang dominan kalau tidak bisa memuaskan pasangan mereka. Naruto harus berpikir, memutar akal untuk dapat membuat Sasuke ejakulasi.

"Ahhk!—Nikhmat!—Nharuto!—Ahhh!" Sasuke masih mendesah, merasakan sodokan tanpa henti di liangnya.

Naruto mengecup pipi putih itu sebelum berbisik dengan pelan, "Apa kau suka melakukan _sex_ denganku, hm? Bercinta dengan selingkuhan istrimu?"

"Ahhk!—Ya, suka!—ohhh!"

Naruto menyeringai tipis, ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk kembali berbaring di atas sofa. "Aku menyodok Sakura dengan penisku seperti ini." Pinggulnya menghentak secara tiba-tiba, menyodok prostat Sasuke dengan keras. "Ahhk!—nikmat!—penisku keluar-masuk di vagina Sakura saat itu." Bisiknya.

Sasuke terangsang. Tangannya mencengkram sandaran sofa dengan kuat. "Ahhk!—Kau brengsek, menyetubuhi istriku!—Ghhk!"

"Bukankah kau sama saja, Sasuke?" Jari Naruto bergerak mengocok kejantanan sang Uchiha. "Bukankah benda ini juga pernah masuk ke dalam lubang Sakura, hm?"

"Ahhk!—Yeah! Nikmat!—Ghhk!"

"Lebih nikmat mana—hhh—penis atau vagina, hm?" Bisik Naruto lagi seraya menyodok lubang anus itu lebih brutal. Menghajar gua basah itu tanpa ampun.

Tubuh sang Uchiha bergetar hebat, otot perutnya mengejang. "Ahhk! Penis!—Penismu lebih nikmat, Naruto!"

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya, puas. "Yeah, pilihan bagus—hhh—kalau begitu, aku akan menyetubuhimu seperti aku menyetubuhi Sakura—Ahhh—" Ia menggenjot lebih cepat. Sodokan dan tusukan dilakukan terus menerus, membuat tubuh ramping dibawah tindihannya tersentak ke atas dan ke bawah dengan cepat.

Sasuke mengerang nyaring. Penisnya yang dikocok Naruto mulai berdenyut tidak terkendali, hampir ejakulasi. "Naruto!—Hhh—sodok aku!—setubuhi aku seperti Sakura!—hhh!"

"Sasuke!—Ahhk!—Aku hampir keluar!" Naruto menggeram rendah. Otot perutnya mengejang secara tiba-tiba dan kejantanannya terus berdenyut hampir meledak.

Sasuke mengangguk. Napasnya tercekat. "Aku juga!—Ahkk!—Keluar!—Spermaku keluar!—AHHKK!" Ia berteriak. Tubuhnya mengejang dan punggungnya melengkung ke atas saat penisnya menembakkan cairan putih itu keluar. Menciprati tubuhnya dengan spermanya sendiri.

Naruto juga hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Ia menggenjot lubang itu terakhir kalinya sebelum membenamkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam liang tadi. "Sasuke, aku keluar!—Ahhk!—Keluar!—AGGHHHK!" Ia menyemprot benihnya keluar. Membasahi anus tersebut dengan cairan sperma untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tenaga Sasuke melemah. Ia terkulai lemas di atas sofa sembari menetralkan napasnya. Cairan putih yang keluar dari liang analnya dibiarkan begitu saja membasahi sofa. Ia terlalu lelah untuk membersihkan diri. Sedangkan Naruto yang berada di atas tubuhnya juga masih belum bernapas dengan normal. Pria pirang itu tersengal-sengal sejenak, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari atas tubuh Sasuke untuk membuka ikatan borgol di tangannya dengan kunci cadangan di atas meja.

Setelah kedua tangannya terbebas, ia dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Sasuke keluar dari ruang kerja menuju kamar mereka. Tidak lupa juga membawa pakaian serta jas Sasuke yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Sampai di dalam kamar, Naruto segera menidurkan Sasuke di atas kasur. "Selamat tidur, Sasuke."

"Hn..." Sasuke menyahut singkat. Ia sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

Melihat pria raven itu mulai tertidur, Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menyelimutinya dengan nyaman. Kemudian beranjak dari kasur untuk merapikan kemeja serta jas sang Uchiha. Namun ketika Naruto ingin menggantung jas tadi ke dalam lemari, matanya langsung terjatuh pada noda kecokelatan yang ada di pergelangan tangan di pakaian itu. Naruto meneliti dengan serius, ia mengusap noda tadi dengan pelan.

'_Ini bukan noda kopi, ini noda__—__darah?'_ Batinnya dalam hati. _'Kenapa bisa ada noda darah di jas ini?'_

Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah tertidur, mencoba mengecek pergelangan tangan pria onyx tersebut. Namun setelah di cek berkali-kali pun, Naruto sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Sasuke terluka ataupun tergores. Jadi sebenarnya, noda darah ini milik siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di jas ini?

'_Ada apa ini sebenarnya?'_

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuu~~ Crow apdet chap 2... Fiuhhh lumayan panjang... Dan maaf kalau lemonnya agak aneh, hehehe...  
><strong>

**banyak yang nanya kenapa Menma sama sekali gak mirip Sakura, malah mirip Naruto dan Sasuke. Well, jawab gimna ya *garuk-garuk kepala*... Anggap saja kalau Sakura itu cuma media beranak pinak bagi Naruto dan Sasuke, buktinya aja di canon, Sarada gak ada miripnya sama sekali sama Sakura, aku jadi ragu apa dia anaknya Sakura atau Karin... Muahahah *evil laugh* Ehem, maaf buat pecinta Sakura atau Karin, tapi aku hanya suka pair YAOI...**

**Btw, makasih banyak buat reader, silent-reader, dan reviewer yang sudah menyempatkan diri buat baca fic gaje ku ini... LOVE YOU ALL! Kiss kiss muah muah...  
><strong>

**.**

**RnR please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu **

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Don****'t Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 06.30 pagi_**

.

"APA?! PEMBUNUHAN?!" Suara seruan Naruto menggelegar di dalam kamar. Ia terbangun karena telepon tiba-tiba dari Shikamaru yang mengatakan sudah terjadi pembunuhan di salah satu sekolah tadi malam.

Sasuke yang tengah tertidur di sebelahnya juga ikut terbangun karena suara Naruto. Ia mengerang pelan sembari menguap lebar. Matanya yang setengah terbuka menatap pria pirang itu dengan pandangan heran sekaligus penasaran.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Wajahmu terlihat aneh." Ujar Sasuke sembari duduk menyenderkan punggung di sandaran ranjang.

Naruto turun dari kasur masih dengan tubuh telanjang bulat. "Shikamaru meneleponku dan dia bilang telah terjadi pembunuhan lagi." Ia bergegas menyambar kemeja dan jasnya dengan cepat, memakainya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Pembunuhan? Apakah korbannya anak-anak lagi?" Sasuke menyamankan posisi duduknya di atas ranjang seraya menyisir rambut ravennya ke belakang.

"Yeah, korban di temukan di salah satu sekolah negeri yang berdekatan dengan sekolah Menma." Jelas Naruto lagi.

Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang dan membantu pria pirang itu merapikan dasinya. "Mau kubuatkan sarapan dulu?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku harus bergegas ke TKP secepatnya." Sahutnya lagi.

Sang Uchiha mengangguk. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, oke?"

"Oke." Naruto mengecup pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. Yang dicium terlihat sama sekali tidak keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu. Sasuke malah membalas pria pirang itu dengan kecupan lembut di bibir, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya sebelumnya, sampai hari ini tentunya. Setelah, _well_, mereka melakukan hal itu tadi malam. Kini Sasuke mulai membuka perasaanya pada Naruto.

"Aku akan menunggumu nanti malam. Aku akan membuat makan malam istimewa untuk kita bertiga." Jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, aku pasti akan pulang cepat." Sahut Naruto bersemangat seraya melangkah keluar kamar, bersiap pergi menuju TKP.

.

.

.

**_Sekolah Dasar Negeri Satu Konoha, pukul 08.00 pagi_**

.

Tempat luas itu kini dipenuhi oleh para polisi serta satuan forensik. Beberapa orang bahkan ikut berkerumun di depan sekolah itu hanya karena rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan. Mereka berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali menunjuk ke arah _police line_ yang terbentang di depan pagar sekolah tersebut.

Naruto keluar dari mobil dan segera bergerak masuk melewati kerumunan masyarakat tadi. Ia merogoh saku dan menunjukkan lambang kepolisiannya pada salah satu polisi penjaga di depan gerbang. "Inspektur Uzumaki Naruto." Ujarnya tegas, memperkenalkan diri. Polisi yang bertugas segera memberikan hormat sebelum mempersilahkan sang Uzumaki melewati garis kuning tersebut.

Naruto bergerak ke samping gedung dimana tim forensik dan satuan polisi berkumpul seraya bergumam kecil. Salah satunya adalah Shikamaru yang tengah menatap lubang di tanah dengan tatapan kaku dan dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Naruto bertanya tiba-tiba.

Pria berambut nanas itu menoleh ke arah partnernya dan menunjuk lubang tadi dengan dagunya. "Korban ke empat belas." Ia berjongkok di depan lubang tadi, dimana sosok anak kecil terpotong-potong di dalam kantong plastik hitam. "Korban bernama Kobayashi Sato, umur 9 tahun, jenis kelamin laki-laki, dan bersekolah disini, di sekolah dasar negeri satu." Jelasnya.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Ia segera memakai sarung tangan karetnya sebelum meneliti potongan tubuh tersebut. "Waktu dan cara kematian?"

Shikamaru mendesah sebelum menjawab. "Waktu kematian diperkirakan sekitar pukul 21.00 malam kemarin. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan ataupun seksual, sudah dipastikan kematian korban karena kepala yang terpenggal sebelum seluruh tubuhnya di potong-potong."

"Apakah sidik jari dan sampel DNA sudah diambil?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Ia mengambil potongan tangan dari kantong tadi dan menatapnya lekat. Ada bekas lilitan tali di pergelangan tangan tersebut. Sama seperti korban lainnya. Anak-anak itu diikat sebelum dibunuh.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Tim forensik sudah melakukan semuanya, mereka akan mengabari kita kalau sudah mendapatkan hasilnya." Ia mendesah sebelum menatap keluar pagar sekolah, dimana para ibu-ibu sedang berbisik dengan wajah ketakutan sembari memeluk anak mereka dengan erat. "Para polisi benar-benar akan hancur kalau kita tidak mendapatkan pembunuhnya. Masyarakat akan mengejek kita sebagai polisi yang tidak berguna." Ujarnya.

Naruto ikut menatap ke arah pandangan Shikamaru, dimana kerumunan orang-orang sedang bergunjing tentang para polisi yang tidak berguna karena belum menangkap pembunuhnya. "Untuk sekarang kita tidak perlu memikirkan hal kecil tersebut. Ada yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan." Katanya.

"Yeah, kau benar." Shikamaru mengambil satu batang rokok dari sakunya dan menyelipkannya di sela bibir.

"Jadi, apakah ada saksi lain sebelum korban mati?" Naruto kembali bertanya seraya melemparkan potongan tangan tadi ke kantong plastik, kemudian melepaskan sarung tangan karetnya.

"Tidak ada. Menurut kesaksian orangtuanya, anak mereka tidak pulang ke rumah dari kemarin siang." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Dimana orangtuanya sekarang?"

"Disana." Pria berambut nanas itu menunjuk ke arah sepasang suami-istri yang tengah menangis tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Naruto berjalan menuju ke arah suami-istri tersebut kemudian menunjukkan lencananya. "Inspektur polisi Uzumaki Naruto, bisakah saya meminta waktu anda berdua? Saya ingin bertanya beberapa pertanyaan." Ucapnya sopan.

Perempuan yang berada didekapan suaminya itu mengangguk lemah. Mempersilahkan Naruto untuk menginterogasi mereka.

"Jadi, kemana anak anda kemarin malam?" Naruto bertanya tegas.

Perempuan yang sedang terisak itu menjawab lirih. "Anak kami belum pulang sejak kemarin siang, ia mengatakan ingin belajar kelompok dengan temannya sampai malam, namun ia sama sekali tidak pulang hingga lewat tengah malam, jadi kami memutuskan menelepon polisi." Ia kembali terisak, bahunya bergetar. "Namun yang kami temukan adalah kabar kematiannya." Lanjutnya lagi, memeluk suaminya dengan erat.

Naruto mengangguk paham, ia menghentikan interogasinya dan memberikan waktu bagi pasangan suami-istri itu untuk menenangkan diri. Ia tidak akan bisa memaksa saksi untuk berbicara saat keadaan saksi terguncang seperti itu. Jadi, yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah menjauh dan membiarkan mereka untung tenang. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktu anda berdua." Ujar Naruto seraya beranjak pergi darisana.

Naruto menepuk bahu Shikamaru dengan pelan. "Aku selesai dengan TKP. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku menantikan hasil forensik serta profil korban nantinya."

"Baiklah, akan kuserahkan di kantor." Jawab pria berambut nanas itu lagi.

Naruto mengangguk dan keluar dari wilayah sekolah tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju mobilnya, tetapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat melihat Menma yang sedang berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata.

"Hallo, selamat pagi." Naruto menyapa ke arah wanita lavender tadi dengan ramah.

Menma mengenali sang ayah dan langsung melambai riang. "Ayah!" Serunya gembira.

"Selamat pagi juga, Naruto-kun." Hinata membalas tak kalah ramahnya. Ia merapikan rambutnya ke sisi telinga sebelum melirik penasaran ke arah sekolah yang dibatasi oleh _police line_. "Ada apa? Kenapa banyak polisi disekitar sini?" Tanyanya.

"Terjadi pembunuhan."

"Lagi?" Hinata menatap ngeri. "Apakah korbannya anak-anak?"

"Ya, korbannya bernama Sato Kobayashi."

"Ah! Sato Kobayashi?" Hinata terlihat terkejut.

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk pelan. "Dia murid lesku." Ia mengencangkan genggamannya di tangan Menma. Gemetaran. "A—aku tidak menyangka muridku akan terbunuh seperti itu." Katanya dengan suara yang tercekat ketakutan.

Naruto terlihat canggung harus membicarakan topik tidak menyenangkan itu, jadi ia bermaksud mengalihkan obrolan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Menma bisa bersamamu? Kemana Sasuke?"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun? Kami bertemu di tengah jalan dan aku memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Menma sampai sekolah. Lagipula, bukankah aku wali kelas Menma? Jadi aku memiliki kewajiban untuk mengantarkan muridku ke sekolah dengan selamat." Ujarnya dengan senyum keibuan yang lembut.

Naruto membalas senyum itu dengan cengiran lebar. "Mau pergi makan di luar denganku?"

Hinata tersentak kecil. "Eh? Sekarang?"

"Yup, membolos satu hari tidak akan membuatmu dipecat 'kan?" Ujar Naruto lagi.

Menma mengangguk senang. "Ayolah Hinata-sensei, kita pergi makan diluar dengan ayah. Aku tahu tempat yang enak." Ajaknya.

Wanita lavender itu tersenyum malu-malu. Pipi putihnya merona merah. "Ba—Baiklah, untuk hari ini saja, oke Menma?"

"YAAAY!" Menma melonjak senang dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di jok belakang. Sedangkan Hinata memilih duduk di jok depan, bersebelahan dengan Naruto.

Wanita itu terlihat canggung, namun ia tidak menampik kalau jantungnya berdegup kencang saat bersama dengan pria pirang itu.

Ia melirik sekilas ke wajah Naruto yang tengah serius menyetir mobil.

Senyum Hinata semakin terkembang.

Ahh—laki-laki itu benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

"Ramen spesialnya tiga mangkuk." Naruto berbicara pada salah seorang pelayan yang berdiri di dekat tempat duduk mereka. Sedangkan Hinata memilih duduk dengan manis sembari menatap kedai restoran itu dengan pandangan tertarik. Ada banyak meja dan kursi serta ornamen-ornamen tradisional yang mendokrasi tempat itu. Sangat artistik dan menakjubkan. Memanja mata para pengunjung.

"Ichiraku ramen adalah kedai restoran ramen terbaik disini." Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh ya? Aku menyukai tempat ini." Sahut Hinata tertunduk malu-malu, sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya." Naruto menepuk kepala sang anak yang duduk disebelahnya. "Menma juga suka disini, benarkan sayang?"

Bocah laki-laki itu mengangguk riang. "Aku, ayah dan papa selalu kesini kalau ada kesempatan." Jawabnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan anak itu, kemudian ia beralih menatap sang Uzumaki. "Uhm, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu." Sela Naruto cepat.

"Uhm, aku hanya penasaran mengenai hubungan kau dan Sasuke-kun. Apakah kalian memiliki istri yang sama atau bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, bingung. "_Well_, itu cerita yang sangat panjang." Ia berhenti bicara sejenak saat seorang pelayan membawa tiga mangkuk ramen ke meja mereka, menginterupsi ucapannya. "Terima kasih." Kata Naruto dengan ramah. Pelayan tadi membalas dengan senyuman tak kalah ramah kemudian pergi.

Pria pirang itu berdehem kecil sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya lagi. "Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura, mereka bahagia tentunya. Tetapi kebahagiaan itu harus berakhir saat aku datang."

"Apa maksudnya?" Hinata mengaduk mie ramennya dengan sumpit, sedangkan matanya masih terfokus pada pria dihadapannya itu.

"Bisa dikatakan aku adalah selingkuhan Sakura." Jawabnya. "Secara teknis, aku adalah pihak ketiga yang merusak hubungan mereka." Jelas Naruto. Ia menyumpit ramennya dan menyeruputnya dengan nikmat.

"Oh, lalu Menma? Dia anakmu atau Sasuke?"

"Hmm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?" Naruto mengunyah makanannya sambil berpikir keras. "Menma anakku, tetapi dia juga anak Sasuke. Menma memiliki ciri khasku, begitu pula dengan ciri khas Sasuke. Agak aneh memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi."

Hinata mengangguk paham. Ia mengambil ramen dan memakannya dengan pelan. "Jadi, Menma sangat berharga bagimu ya?"

"Sangat berharga." Jawabnya cepat tanpa ragu.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah lagi dan membuat keluarga baru?" Tanya Hinata, masih penasaran dengan kehidupan pria tersebut.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk menemaninya melajang seumur hidup dan merawat Menma hingga tumbuh besar."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Kau benar-benar pria baik, Naruto." Ucapnya. Detik selanjutnya ia tersentak sendiri karena lupa menambahkan panggilan "-kun" di belakang nama pria pirang itu. "Ah maaf, aku lancang memanggil nama—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh memanggilku Naruto saja. Itu lebih baik." Sela sang Uzumaki dengan cepat. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Hinata-chan, bagaimana?"

Wanita itu mendongak dengan tatapan kaget. "Hi—Hinata-chan?"

"Kenapa? Aku rasa itu panggilan yang bagus untukmu." Ujar Naruto lagi. Yang sanggup membuat Hinata salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Sang gadis Hyuuga membalas dengan senyuman tipis yang menawan kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Te—Terima kasih." Ucapnya malu-malu.

Ahh—seandainya saja Naruto tahu kalau Hinata benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

**_Departemen Kepolisian Konoha, pukul 10.30 pagi_**

.

"Pagi Shikamaru." Naruto menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi yang berada di sebelah tempat duduk pria berotak cerdas itu.

"Kau darimana saja?" Tanya sang detektif muda itu seraya mendelik galak ke arah rekan kerja satu timnya itu. Ia mengendus bau tubuh Naruto. "Kau habis makan ramen?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Penciumanmu hebat juga Shika. Aku makan ramen dengan Hinata-sensei dan Menma."

"Kalian sedang kencan atau bagaimana?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kami tidak kencan. Hanya tawaran makan biasa." Naruto melirik ke arah layar komputer Shikamaru. "Jadi, apa kau sudah menemukan petunjuk?"

"Tidak ada yang berarti. Kita hanya tahu korban tidak memiliki tanda kekerasan apapun ditubuhnya kecuali tali yang melilit pergelangan kaki dan tangan." Shikamaru menunjuk foto yang ada di lembar dokumennya. "Lihat? Tubuhnya bersih tanpa ada luka yang berarti. Menurut tim forensik, korban meninggal antara pukul 21.00 hingga 23.00 malam."

"Boleh aku melihat peta rumahnya?"

"_Sure._" Shikamaru menyerahkan kertas map wilayah Konoha ke tangan pria pirang itu.

Naruto membuka kertas tadi di atas meja dan meneliti satu-persatu. Tanda lingkaran biru adalah rumah korban, sedangkan tiga lingkaran merah yang ada disana adalah sekolah yang menjadi tempat kejadian pembunuhan sekaligus tempat dimana korban-korban itu bersekolah.

Jari telunjuk Naruto menelusuri peta tersebut dengan perlahan kemudian terhenti saat menyadari kalau rumah orangtua korban sangat berdekatan dengan tempat tinggalnya. Hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja.

Naruto berpikir keras.

Ngomong-ngomong soal rumah yang berdekatan, apakah tadi malam Sasuke tidak melihat orang yang mencurigakan di sekitar perumahan mereka? Dan lagi, noda darah yang ada di pergelangan jas Sasuke lebih mencurigakan dari apapun juga.

Apakah Naruto harus bertanya pada Sasuke mengenai noda darah tersebut? Tidak! Tidak! Itu akan sangat mencurigakan nantinya. Mungkin ia harus menyelidikinya dengan tes DNA secara diam-diam? Ya! Itu pilihan yang cerdas.

.

.

.

**_Uchiha's Corporation, pukul 12.00 siang_**

.

Sasuke tengah sibuk bekerja di ruangannya yang seluruhnya tertata rapi dengan dekorasi tanaman hijau di pojok ruangan. Sofa berwarna merah marun dengan meja kaca panjang diletakkan di sebelah kanan ruangannya bersamaan dengan lemari besar kaca yag penuh dengan buku-buku rumit, lukisan indah terpajang di dindingnya yang memiliki _wallpaper_ cantik yang juga berwarna merah marun, dan meja kerja serta kursi putarnya sendiri membelakangi jendela kaca tinggi yang memiliki panorama indah kota Konoha.

Lembaran dokumen perusahaan berserakan di atas mejanya, dari urusan keuangan hingga saham. Pekerjaan yang butuh diselesaikan saat itu juga.

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_—Ketukan halus di pintu kacanya membuat Sasuke mendongakkan kepala dari kertas ke arah pintu tersebut. Sosok Neji terlihat tersenyum tipis sembari menenteng jas biru miliknya. Pria lavender itu menyerahkan benda tadi ke Sasuke.

"Terima kasih karena sudah meminjamkanku jas mu." Ujar Neji, meletakkan jas tadi di atas meja kerja sang Uchiha.

"Sama-sama, Neji." Ujarnya seraya kembali mengetik laporan di komputer.

Neji mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan meja pria raven itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah melihat berita hari ini?"

"Berita?" Sasuke bicara tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, otaknya hanya terfokus pada layar komputer.

"Terjadi pembunuhan lagi, korbannya anak-anak." Ujar Neji seraya bergidik ngeri.

Jari Sasuke langsung berhenti mengetik. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Neji dengan rasa penasaran. "Pembunuhan?"

"Yup! Bukankah itu sangat mengerikan?" Neji mendesah. "Aku penasaran siapa yang tega membunuh anak-anak itu." Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya. "Hal itu adalah urusan polisi, bukan urusan kita, Neji."

"Tapi apakah kau tidak penas—"

"Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan tentang pembunuhan?" Erang sang Uchiha dengan jengkel. "Ada laporan yang harus kukerjakan, oke?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu. Seakan-akan kau pembunuhnya saja." Sahut Neji, setengah bercanda dan setengahnya lagi kesal.

Sayangnya, candaan Neji semakin membuat Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan gugup.

"Bisakah kau keluar dari ruanganku? Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam bekerja." Sasuke mengusir sahabatnya itu secara halus.

"Oke, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Ya, aku tahu." Sasuke melempar senyum canggung dan kaku. Kemudian mendesah lega saat sang Hyuuga sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

Onyx hitamnya melirik ponselnya yang berada di atas meja. Menyambarnya cepat dan menekan nomor ponsel sang Uzumaki. Ia butuh _refreshing_, setidaknya mendengar suara pria pirang itu bisa menenangkan dirinya. Tentunya ia tidak mau mengatakan hal jujur itu pada Naruto, sebab ia yakin pria itu akan menggodanya terus-menerus.

Sasuke harus menunggu tiga kali deringan sebelum akhinya Naruto mengangkat sambungan teleponnya.

.

"Ya hallo? Ada apa Sasuke?" Naruto membuka suara.

.

Pria raven itu memijat keningnya sebelum membalas ucapan itu. "Kau ada dimana sekarang? Sedang apa?"

.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Jarang sekali kau peduli padaku." Sahut Naruto dengan kekeh pelan. "Apa kau merindukanku, Sayang?" Godanya.

.

Sasuke mendengus jengkel. "Jangan salah paham, Idiot. Aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu."

.

"Oh yeah? Lalu kenapa kau meneleponku?"

.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kabarmu saja." Kata Sasuke ketus.

.

Naruto terkekeh pelan mengetahui betapa _tsundere-_nya pria raven itu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Satu jam yang lalu aku ke rumah untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal, kini aku sudah berada di kantor."

.

"Barang yang tertinggal? Barang apa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya, gugup. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau ia mengambil jas Sasuke untuk diteliti, bisa-bisa ia dibunuh pria itu karena mencurigainya. "Err—hanya laporan investigasiku." Bohongnya.

.

"Oh." Sasuke menjawab singkat, sangat tidak tertarik dengan topik barang yang ketinggalan itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin makan apa untuk malam ini?" Ia mencari topik lain yang lebih menarik.

.

"Uhmm, bagaimana kalau gyoza dan yakiniku? Sudah lama kita tidak makan itu 'kan?" Usulnya.

.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Ide bagus, akan kutambahkan nabe dan sushi sebagai pelengkapnya. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti malam, aku akan belanja ke supermarket setelah pulang kerja. Tolong jaga Menma, oke?"

.

"Baiklah, serahkan padaku soal mengurus Menma. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Sasuke." Sahut Naruto lagi dengan tawa kecil, kemudian segera menutup teleponnya setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai.

Ia segera berjalan menuju meja Shikamaru, dimana pria berambut nanas itu tengah membolak-balikkan lembar dokumen di atas mejanya.

"Shikamaru, tolong serahkan ini ke bagian tim forensik. Lakukan tes DNA pada darah yang ada di pergelangan jas ini." Perintah Naruto tiba-tiba sembari menyerahkan benda tadi ke atas meja sang Nara.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan pandangan heran sekaligus kaget. "Huh? Kenapa aku harus—"

"Oh ayolah, Shika. Lakukan saja, oke?" Naruto melirik jam tangannya. "_Oh well_, aku harus segera pergi menjemput Menma. Sampai jumpa. Dan ingat, segera laporkan padaku hasil tes-nya." Katanya lagi semena-mena. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang mendecih kesal.

"Tch! Merepotkan saja."

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 19.00 malam_**

.

"Papa, apakah hari ini ada perayaan? Kenapa makan malan hari ini banyak sekali?" Tanya Menma, memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di depan meja makan yang penuh dengan hidangan mewah yang mengepul panas.

Sasuke yang berada di balik dapur melempar senyuman tipis. "Tidak ada perayaan, Sayang. Papa hanya ingin kita makan malam dengan enak hari ini."

"Benarkah tidak ada perayaan?" Tanya Menma lagi, masih penasaran. Mata hitam jernihnya melirik sang ayah yang tengah menegak birnya dinginnya dengan nikmat. "Ayah, benarkah kata papa kalau hari ini tidak ada perayaan yang spesial?"

Naruto menampilkan cengiran khas nya. "Ya, Menma. Tidak ada perayaan, tapi papamu itu sengaja membuatkan makan malam mewah ini untuk menunjukkan kalau dia mencintaiku."

_**TLAAKK!**_—Satu sumpit melayang ke arah jidat sang Uzumaki. Sang pelempar hanya mendelik bengis dari balik _counter_ dapur. Seakan-akan mata onyx-nya bisa membunuh pria pirang itu dengan satu kali tatapan mematikannya.

Naruto tertawa kering, ketakutan. "Maksud ayah adalah—err—bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya ya, makan malam ini untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta papa padamu Menma, begitulah." Ujarnya, membetulkan ucapannya agar tidak dilempar sumpit oleh Sasuke lagi.

Bocah itu mengangguk paham. Dan Naruto bisa bernapas lega karena terhindar dari sumpit Sasuke.

"Jadi, aku boleh makan semuanya?" Tanya Menma dengan mata hitam jernih yang berkilat senang.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke menjawab cepat. Pria raven itu menaruh mangkuk nabe yang mengepul panas di atas meja sebelum duduk di samping sang anak. "Kau boleh makan apa saja sesukamu." Ujarnya penuh sayang.

Menma bersorak senang kemudian segera mencomot daging yakiniku dengan sumpitnya. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ayah dan papanya yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kasus yang kau tangani? Aku mendengar dari Neji kalau terjadi pembunuhan lagi." Kata Sasuke sembari meminum air putihnya.

Naruto mengunyah gyoza, kemudian menelannya sebelum angkat bicara. "Ya, tadi pagi... Korbannya bernama Sato Kobayashi. Ditemukan terpotong-potong di dalam kantong plastik dan ditimbun di halaman samping sekolah."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan lekat. Ujung jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan dengan gugup. "Apakah tidak ada saksi atau petunjuk apapun?"

Naruto kembali memasukkan satu potongan gyoza ke dalam mulutnya. "Tidak ada. Pembunuhnya benar-benar sadis dan sangat licin." Ia mengunyahnya pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau sangat tertarik dengan kasusku?"

"Aku tidak tertarik, hanya penasaran." Kilahnya. Tangannya meraih air putih dan menegaknya dengan cepat. Entah kenapa pembicaraan ini membuat tenggorokannya kering mendadak.

"Sasuke, kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat pucat." Jelas Naruto seraya menjulurkan tangan dan mengelus pipi putih itu dengan lembut.

Menma yang sedang makan juga menatap Sasuke dengan heran. "Papa sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Pria raven itu tersenyum lembut. "Papa tidak apa-apa, Menma." Ia menepuk puncak kepala sang anak kemudian beralih menatap Naruto. "Aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau ingin tambah daging lagi? Akan kuambilkan di dapur." Lanjutnya seraya bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Naruto menghela napas panjang kemudian mengikuti pria raven itu ke dapur. Ia bersandar di sisi meja _counter_ sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sasuke menyumpit beberapa daging panggang ke atas piring tanpa mempedulikan Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki mengerang jengkel. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan memaksa pria raven itu untuk saling berhadapan dengannya. "Cukup Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kita seharusnya makan malam dengan tenang dan damai, bukan seperti ini."

"Ya, kau benar." Sasuke mundur perlahan, melepaskan genggaman Naruto di tangannya. Ia mencengkram sisi _counter_ dapur seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan letih. "Maafkan aku. Membicarakan kasus itu membuatku tidak nyaman." Ia melirik ke arah Menma yang tengah makan dari balik _counter_. "Aku mengkhawatirkan anak kita." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum teduh. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sasuke, memeluk tubuh pria raven itu dari belakang. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Menma baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji akan melindunginya, oke?"

Sasuke menatap mata biru itu, melihat kesungguhan kata-katanya yang terpancar dari sana. "Aku percaya padamu." Ujarnya, tersenyum lembut.

Kepala mereka mendekat perlahan, hingga akhirnya dua bibir itu menyatu saling memberikan kecupan yang manis. Sasuke berbalik, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto, menarik kepala itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dengus napas terdengar bersahutan, decakan liur juga ikut meramaikan suasana dapur tersebut. Mereka saling berpagutan bibir beberapa menit kemudian harus memisahkan diri saat paru-paru mereke membutuhkan oksigen.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. "_God_, kau sangat menakjubkan Sasuke." Tangannya mulai menggerayangi punggung dan pantat sang Uchiha, bergerak nakal di tubuh pria itu.

"Hentikan Naruto..." Sasuke mendelik galak. "...Menma ada di ruang makan."

"Dia tidak akan bisa melihat dan mendengar kita dari balik tembok dapur." Ujar Naruto lagi seraya menarik Sasuke dan memerangkap tubuh ramping itu diantara dinding dan dirinya.

Sasuke mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto, pelan. Tidak nyaman dipandangi dengan tatapan kelaparan seperti itu. "Naruto _please, not now, okay_?"

"Ayolah, Sasuke..." Naruto mencuri cium pipi dan bibir sang Uchiha. "...Menma tidak akan tahu. Aku janji tidak akan ribut." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma parfum _mint_ dari perpotongan leher putih itu.

"Naruto, cukup—Hmphh!—Naru—Mphh!" Protesan Sasuke tenggelam oleh ciuman semena-mena dari Naruto. Pria pirang itu menaham kepala Sasuke untuk tetap berpagutan bibir dengannya. Penuh tuntutan dan paksaan.

Lidah licin Naruto menelusup masuk ke celah bibir tipis itu, menjilat langit-langit sang Uchiha dengan gerakan seduktif. Menggoda gairah pasangannya.

"Naruto, _please_—Mnhhh!—Jangan—mmnhh—sekarang—Nhhh!" Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga menolak ciuman pemuda pirang itu, namun tubuhnya seakan-akan menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman saja. Tanpa sadar ia membalas pagutan bibir itu tak kalah panasnya, membuat Naruto mendengus senang.

Melihat kalau godaannya berhasil, Naruto langsung bergerak cepat memberikan _kissmark_ di bagian leher pria raven itu. Kemudian kedua tangannya bergeriliya menelesup ke dalam baju Sasuke untuk menggapai dua puting yang sudah mengeras dari balik sana.

Sang Uchiha mendesah keras. Bibirnya beberapa kali bertubrukan dengan bibir Naruto dengan ganas untuk mendapat kecupan yang lebih dalam. Kedua tangannya bergerak mencengkram surai pirang itu dan memaksa sang dominan mencumbunya lebih liar.

Naruto mendengus senang, deru napas dan jantungnya saling bersahut-sahutan dengan keras, meramaikan suasana dapur yang sebelumnya tenang itu. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli dengan Menma yang tengah makan sendirian di meja makan. _Well_, anak itu terlihat senang menghabiskan seluruh daging panggang di atas piring tanpa harus berebutan dengan ayahnya. Dia hanya tidak tahu saja kalau ayahnya sedang sibuk memakan habis sang papa di dapur.

Libido Naruto menggelegak, nafsunya membuncah dan detik selanjutnya ia menekan tubuh ramping Sasuke ke dinding lebih brutal lagi seraya melepaskan bajunya dengan gerakan tidak sabaran. Pria Uzumaki itu berjongkok di depan selangkangan Sasuke dan menurunkan celana sang onyx, membiarkankejantanan setengah menegak itu terekspos sempurna.

"Naruto—hhh—kau nakal—" Ucap Sasuke saat melihat pria itu sedang menjilat penisnya dengan rasa lapar.

Sang dominan menyeringai tipis. Ia menyeruput lubang urinal sang Uchiha dengan kuat, membuat paha pria raven itu bergetar hebat. "Bukankah kau juga menyukai perlakuanku, Sayang?" Godanya sembari mengulum batang ereksi itu sambil meremas bola testikel yang menggantung dibawahnya.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. "Aku—Ahhh—suka—" Desahnya lagi. Mulutnya terbuka dengan air liur yang mengalir melalui sela dagu. Wajah erotis Sasuke semakin membuat Naruto terangsang.

Pria pirang itu menjilat dan melumat habis kejantanan Sasuke, sesekali menghisapnya dengan kuat untuk menggoda pria raven itu. Ia suka saat selangkangan Sasuke bergetar karena rangsangan darinya, membuat nafsunya terus terpompa tinggi.

"Naruto—Ahhhk!—aku tidak tahan—Nghh!" Desah Sasuke sembari menutup mulutnya dengan lengan, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yag keras.

Naruto menyeringai, kemudian menarik tubuh ramping itu untuk membungkuk di atas lantai. Ia memaksa Sasuke untuk bertumpu dengan kedua lutut dan tangannya, sedangkan bagian belakang tubuhnya ditunggingkan ke arah sang dominan.

"Naruto—hhh—kau keterlaluan—Nghhh—Menma akan memergoki kita." Ujar Sasuke disela desahannya.

"Tidak kalau kau tetap diam." Sahut Naruto keras kepala. Ia meremas dua bongkahan kenyal pantat sang Uchiha. Kemudian membuka dan menjilat lubang anal itu dengan rasa lapar. Lidahnya bergerak meliuk di lingkaran anus yang berkedut tadi dan melumasinya dengan air liur.

Sasuke menahan erangan. "_Stop_—Ahhh!—Menma akan mendengar sua—"

_**PLAAKK!**_

"—AKHH!" Sasuke berteriak tiba-tiba saat Naruto menampar pantatnya dengan gemas. Sadar dengan suaranya, sang Uchiha segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Menma yang berada di meja makan melirik ke arah dapur dengan penasaran. "Ayah, papa, suara apa itu?" Tanyanya polos.

Sasuke berusaha keras menjawab dengan nada normal. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Jari papa—hhh—hanya terkena ujung pisau."

"Oke..." Menma kembali menyumpit beberapa sayuran dan memakannya dengan tenang. "...Hati-hati dengan pisau, Papa. Aku tidak mau papa masuk rumah sakit." Ujarnya.

"Ya, Sayang. Papa—hhh—baik-baik saja." Sasuke masih menahan erangannya.

Naruto menyeringai tipis mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ia mengelus pantat putih itu dengan lembut. "Kau benar-benar membuatku terangsang, Sasuke." Bisiknya dengan suara bariton menggoda.

"_Shut the fuck up, Idiot._" Sasuke membalas ketus.

Namun tanggapan Naruto hanya kekehan pelan dan juga—nakal. Ia menjilat dan meludahi lubang anus Sasuke dengan air liur yang banyak agar kejantanannya bisa masuk dengan mudah. "Aku tidak sabar untuk menggagahimu." Ucapnya.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan tatapan galak.

"Ayah, papa..." Menma memanggil lagi. "...Kenapa kalian lama sekali di dapur?" Satu potongan daging masuk ke mulutnya. Mengunyahnya dengan lambat.

"Papa sedang—Ahhh—sibuk, Sayang." Sasuke menjawab cepat disela desahannya. Di belakangnya, Naruto tengah menggesek lubang anusnya dengan kejantanan besar yang berdenyut kelaparan. Siap menusuk bagian bawah tubuhnya kapan saja.

"Tahan suaramu, oke?" Naruto berbisik pelan.

"Apa yang—"

_**JLEEB!**_—Penis Naruto menerobos lubangnya dengan satu kali tusukan yang tiba-tiba. Tanpa peringatan sama sekali.

"—AKHHH!" Sasuke berteriak—lagi.

_**Trang!**_—Menma menjatuhkan sumpit peraknya ke atas piring, tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah dapur dengan wajah cemas. "Pa—Papa?! Ada apa?!"

Paha Sasuke bergetar, rasa sakit itu mulai merayapi bagian bawah tubuhnya saat daging keras berdenyut itu memenuhi lubangnya. Tangannya mengepal di atas lantai dengan kuat, menahan rasa perih tadi. "Papa—hhh—tidak apa-apa—hhh—" Sahutnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Papa yakin? Mau Menma bantu di dapur?"

"_**JANGAN!**_" Teriakan itu datang dari suara Naruto dan Sasuke yang menjawab bersamaan.

Lagi-lagi Menma tersentak kaget. Niatnya yang semula ingin beranjak dari kursi langsung terhenti mendadak saat mendengar larangan keras orangtuanya itu. "Uhh—oke..." Ia menggaruk rambutnya, heran. "...Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan di dapur?"

Naruto mengatur napasnya sebelum menjawab. "Papamu tergilincir di lantai. Dia baik-baik saja, ayah sudah membantu papamu berdiri." Bohongnya.

Menma bernapas lega. Ia kembali menghadap meja makan dan mencomot satu gyoza. "Baiklah ayah, jangan lupa obati papa."

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya. Ia menarik pinggulnya pelan kemudian menyentaknya dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke melenguh kecil dengan serangan mendadak itu.

"Ya Menma, ayah sudah mengobati papamu—hhhh—"

Sasuke menutup mulutnya sekuat tenaga, mendelik ke arah sang Uzumaki dengan ganas. "Hmphh!—Nghmpp!—Hmphh!" Ia merasakan penis pria itu memenuhi anusnya. Tidak membiarkannya untuk berbicara sedikitpun.

Di ruang makan, Menma masih mengunyah makannya dengan pelan. "Apakah kaki papa terkilir, Ayah? Apa perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit?" Tanyanya, khawatir.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. Ia mengelus paha putih Sasuke dengan lembut kemudian berhenti di testikel pria tersebut, menepuk-nepuk dua bola yang ada disana dengan gemas. "Kaki papamu baik-baik saja, Menma—hhh—malah dia terlihat sangat sehat." Jawabnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa membalas ucapan mengesalkan pria pirang itu. Ia hanya bisa mendesah saat lubangnya disodok. Menikmati gesekan daging ereksi itu di dalam rektumnya. "Nghh!—hhh—nghhh—" Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat ketika sang dominan mulai menggenjot tubuhnya lebih cepat. Memberikan sensasi kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Naruto mendesah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pantat Sasuke dan memaju-mundurkan bongkahan kenyal itu lebih cepat lagi. Ia menyentakkan pinggulnya lebih dalam, mengobrak-abrik lubang hangat dan basah itu. Sesekali menambah gerakan memutar di dalam sana untuk menggoda sang Uchiha.

"Ahh—Nghhm!—Hnnng!" Tubuh Sasuke tersentak, bergerak seirama dengan hentakkan pinggul sang dominan. Wajah _stoic_ dan angkuh itu berubah menjadi sangat sensual dan erotis. Lidah terjulur yang meneteskan saliva, mata terbalik, dan senyum ganjil penuh kepuasan itu sangat mengundang gairah. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan menghempaskan pantatnya mundur dengan keras agar penis itu menghantam prostatnya lebih dalam.

Naruto menggeram dengan napas memburu, peluh membanjiri kening dan tubuhnya, membuat kulit _tan_ itu berkilat eksotis. Memperjelas setiap garis otot terlatih di bagian tubuhnya.

Aktifitas panas itu membuat libido sang Uzumaki terpompa semakin tinggi. Pinggulnya terus bergerak tanpa henti sedangkan kedua tangannya bergeriliya memelintir kedua puting Sasuke dengan gemas dan lembut.

Pria raven itu mendesah kecil. Tangannya mengepal erat di atas lantai, sedangkan pantatnya terus ditunggingkan ke arah sang dominan, membiarkan bagian bawah tubuhnya disodok oleh penis besar yang berdenyut liar itu.

"Naruto—hhh—nikmat—Ahhnn—sodok terus—ahh!" Desahnya. Rasa nikmat itu benar-benar menghancurkan kewarasan sang Uchiha. Ia bergerak dan menggeliat dengan seduktif, menghantarkan nafsunya yang terus melambung tinggi.

Naruto mengimbangi dengan sodokan yang cepat, sesekali memberikan ciuman di tengkuk leher dan punggung putih itu. Mereka tenggelam dalam nafsu dan gairah. Tidak mempedulikan apapun selain kenikmatan tersebut.

Sasuke melenguh, memperdengarkan desahan erotisnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk berbaring di atas lantai dapur, kemudian membuka lebar pahanya untuk memberikan akses bagi penis sang dominan menyodok lubangnya lebih dalam.

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pinggul ramping sang Uchiha dan kembali menghentakkan selangkangannya ke dalam liang basah itu. Suara becek dari anus Sasuke terdengar, meramaikan suasana dapur yang sepi tadi.

Pria Uchiha itu menggeliat dan menggelinjang. Bergerak liar tidak beraturan dan mendesah keras. Dadanya membusung tinggi dengan gerakkan menggoda, menunjukkan kedua puting yang kini mengeras. Menantang Naruto untuk segera menghisapnya.

"Ahh yeah!—Masukkan penismu lebih dalam, Naruto!—Ohhh!"

Naruto menyeringai tipis. Ia menarik pinggang ramping itu kemudian mencondongkan kepalanya untuk melahap puting berwarna menggoda itu. Lidahnya menyapu dan menjilat dada Sasuke, sesekali menyedotnya kuat-kuat hanya untuk melihat reaksi erotis pasangannya itu.

"Kalau kau berteriak sekeras itu, Menma akan curiga—hmphh!—" Ucap Naruto disela-sela hisapannya.

Sasuke mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang dominan, memaksa kepala itu untuk terus menyedot putingnya. "Aku tidak peduli—hhh—buat aku nikmat—akhh!"

Naruto mendengus dengan seringai tipis. Ia melepaskan hisapannya, kemudian mengangkat kedua paha Sasuke lebih tinggi. "Kalau begitu, jangan salahkan aku kalau Menma sampai mengetahui kegiatan kita." Ancamnya dengan geraman rendah.

Sasuke menjilat bibir atasnya, tertantang. "Lakukan yang kau suka, Brengsek—hhh—_fuck me harder until i get pregnant_." Ucapnya.

Naruto mendengus, meremehkan. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan menampar pantat putih itu dengan suara _**-PLAKK!-**_ yang keras.

Sasuke tercekat. "Akhh!—Yeah!—terus!—Akhh!" Ia mengerang. Anusnya bisa merasakan kalau penis Naruto terus berdenyut tanpa henti. Menyodok lubangnya dan menggagahinya.

Sang Uchiha menyukai sifat kasar dan beringas Naruto saat bermain seks dengannya, tetapi ia lebih suka menyiksa dibandingkan disiksa oleh pria pirang itu. Jadi Sasuke memilih mendorong Naruto ke lantai dan menduduki selangkangan pria pirang itu. Membalikkan posisi mereka.

"Sasuke, apa yang—"

_**TRAKK!**_—Pisau daging menancap di lantai tepat di sebelah kepala Naruto. Hanya berjarak tiga inchi dari telinganya. Sang Uzumaki meneguk air liurnya ketakutan, terlebih lagi melihat tatapan dingin onyx hitam itu.

Gagang pisau digenggam oleh Sasuke dengan erat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya ke telinga Naruto dan berbisik dengan suara yang sangat pelan. "Kau bisa memilih satu diantara dua pilihan, Sayangku." Ada jeda kecil sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "...Terus bergerak menyodok anusku atau berhenti dan aku akan memotong penismu." Lanjutnya dengan desisan dingin.

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi. Sepertinya sisi sadistic Sasuke keluar lagi. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti permainan sadis pria raven itu.

Dengan berat hati dan ketakutan, Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun, menyodok anal becek tersebut dengan cepat. "Akhh!—hhh—Sasuke—_fuck!_"

Tubuh Sasuke terhentak ke atas dan ke bawah, mengikuti irama hentakkan sang dominan. "Akhh!—nikmat!—Terus!—Sodok aku lebih dalam!—Ahhh!" Satu tangannya menahan berat tubuhnya di atas dada Naruto, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi berpegangan pada gagang pisau yang menancap di lantai.

Naruto menggeram rendah, keringat menetes dari sela keningnya dan napasnya tersengal-sengal tidak beraturan. Melakukan seks dengan Sasuke benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Tangannya mencengkram pantat Sasuke dan menghempaskan bongkahan kenyal itu lebih kuat lagi ke atas penisnya.

"Akhh!—Ghhk!—Sasuke!—Khhh!" Naruto melenguh nikmat. Cengkraman lubang anus Sasuke membuat otaknya menjadi lumpuh. Rangsangan terus menerus menjalari selangkangannya, memaksa organ vitalnya berdenyut dan menyodok lebih dalam.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Ia mendongakkan kepala dengan mulut terbuka meneteskan saliva. Lidah licinnya terjulur keluar, menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat menggoda. "Akhh!—Nikhmat!—Akhhh!—Anusku disodok!—hhh—"

Pria pirang itu bergerak semakin cepat dan brutal. Setiap sodokan yang dilakukannya membuat tubuh ramping Sasuke yang berada di atasnya terhempas kuat. Lubang anal itu menelan habis batang ereksinya, mencengkram miliknya sangat kuat. Naruto bahkan harus menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung menyemprotkan spermanya keluar. Bisa-bisa ia dibunuh oleh Sasuke kalau 'keluar' tanpa aba-aba.

"Akhh!—hhh—Penismu nikmat, Naruto—Akhh!—Aku suka!" Sasuke meracau. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya untuk melumat bibir Naruto. Memberikan pagutan dan ciuman yang memabukkan. Sedangkan pantatnya terus dihentakkan ke atas penis sang dominan.

Naruto mendengus keras. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sasuke dan memaksa tubuh itu menempel lebih erat ke dirinya. Mereka berciuman lebih dalam, saling menghisap dan berbagi air liur. Tak jarang Sasuke menggoda lidah sang dominan dengan jilatan licinnya. Sesekali menggigit gemas bibir pria pirang itu.

Sang Uzumaki terus mengerang nikmat. Penisnya berdenyut tidak terkendali, ingin segera keluar. Rangsangan itu membuat selangkangannya bergetar.

"Sasuke, aku tidak sanggup lagi!—Akhh!—Aku mau keluar!—Ghhk!" Suara Naruto tercekat. Napasnya semakin menderu tidak terkendali.

Sang Uchiha yang berada di atasnya hanya terengah-engah sembari terus menghempaskan pantatnya ke atas selangkangan pria pirang itu. "_Don't you dare cum before me, Idiot_—hhh—_i'll fucking kill you_—Hhh!" Ancamnya.

Hentakkan pinggul sang dominan mulai melemah. "Tetapi—hhh—aku tidak sanggup lagi, Sasuke—Ghkk!—ingin keluar—Hhh—" Ucapnya dengan napas terus memburu.

Pria raven itu berdecak tidak suka mendengar keluhan Naruto. Ia mengangkat pantatnya dan melepaskan penis itu dari analnya dengan suara _**-Plop!-**_ kecil. Onyxnya menatap sang sapphire dengan tatapan dingin. "Kau membuatku kesal, Dobe. Aku sudah tidak berminat melakukan seks denganmu." Katanya sinis.

"Sa—Sasuke, tunggu!" Naruto langsung menyambar lengan sang Uchiha dengan panik saat pria raven itu ingin bangkit dari atas tubuhnya. "Maaf, tapi tolong jangan berhenti... _Please_." Mohonnya.

Sang Uchiha menyeringai tipis. "Jangan berhenti, huh?" Ia menggerakkan pantatnya dengan nakal, menghimpit penis sang dominan, membuat pria pirang itu melenguh bodoh.

"Apa kau ingin memasukiku lagi, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan kalimat menggoda.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Sasu—hhh—Sasuke—hhh—" Ia memanggil nama pasangannya dengan deru napas yang cepat, penuh nafsu. Ia memeluk tubuh itu dan membelai punggung putih sang Uchiha tidak sabaran.

Sasuke mendengus senang saat Naruto mengecup leher dan dadanya, memberikan sensasi yang sangat menggelitik serta memabukkan. "Kau sangat bersemangat, huh?" Bisiknya.

"Yeah—hhh—Sasuke, _please_—hhh—" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk bertumpu di lantai. Ia menggesek-gesekkan selangkangannya ke celah pantat kenyal itu. "—hhh—aku tidak tahan—" Lenguhnya lagi.

Sasuke menunggingkan pantatnya kemudian meraih kejantanan sang dominan. Mengocoknya pelan sebelum memasukkan benda besar itu ke lubang analnya. "Naruto, penuhi lubangku dengan penismu—hhh!" Ia mendesah provokatif.

Sang Uzumaki semakin terangsang. Ia meremas pantat putih itu sebelum mulai menyodoknya dengan cepat. "Hhh—Sasuke—ghhk!"

Dengusan terdengar keras dari napas sang dominan. Sasuke bisa merasakan deru napas Naruto menyelimuti tengkuk lehernya. Saat ini sang Uzumaki benar-benar tenggelam dalam permainan panas mereka. Sasuke bahkan kesusahan bertumpu di atas lantai dengan lutut dan kedua tangannya ketika pria pirang itu terus menggenjot lubangnya dengan brutal.

Sekali lagi, tubuh mereka bergulat dan bergerak seirama. Sasuke dengan desahan seduktifnya dan Naruto dengan gerakkan mendominasinya. Hentakkan terus dilakukan, menyodok lubang becek itu dengan daging ereksi yang terus berdenyut.

"Ahh!—Ghhk!—nikmat!" Naruto melenguh keras saat anus Sasuke mencengkram batang kejantanannya lebih erat. Membuat libidonya semakin meningkat.

Tubuh ramping Sasuke tersentak saat penis besar itu memenuhi dinding rektumnya. Menghantam titik prostatnya dengan kuat dan barbar. "Akhh!—Nikhmat!—Akhh!" pria raven itu mendesah. Kedua tangannya mencakar bidang datar lantai dengan kuat, sedangkan wajahnya terdongak menampilkan ekspresi erotis. Sodokan itu mengobrak-abrik anus dan isi kepalanya. Melemparkan seluruh kewarasan serta akal sehatnya.

Naruto mencengkram pantat Sasuke dan memaksa tubuh itu untuk bergerak cepat maju-mundur. Ia bisa melihat penisnya keluar-masuk tanpa henti ke dalam anus yang berkedut itu. Cairan precumnya bahkan menetes dari sela-sela anal Sasuke, membuat pemandangan itu semakin seksi dan menggairahkan.

Daging ereksi sang dominan berdenyut tidak terkendali. Ia merasa seluruh cairan spermanya terpompa dari kantong testikel dan meluncur cepat melewati saluran urinal untuk segera menyemprot keluar. Tetapi ia harus bertahan sedikit lagi, anus Sasuke terlalu nikmat untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ia ingin menggesek dinding rektum yang basah itu lebih kuat dan cepat lagi.

Sang Uzumaki menggenjot tubuh Sasuke. Ia menggeram dengan suara rendah, menunjukkan bahwa ia menikmati persetubuhan tersebut. Sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk bermain dengan puting Sasuke.

"Akhh!—Naruto!—hhh—" Pemuda raven itu mendesah erotis dengan tubuh yang bergerak seduktif.

"Sasuke—hhh—penisku tidak tahan—Ghkk!" Naruto melenguh. Genjotan terus dilakukannya dengan cepat. Pria pirang itu menghempaskan daging ereksinya semakin dalam ke anus sang Uchiha. Menikmati setiap himpitan liang basah itu.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan suara tercekat. "Akhh!—aku juga hampir keluar—Aghkkk!" Ia berusaha menahan hentakkan keras itu dengan berpegangan pada lantai. Erangan dan teriakan terus meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa henti. Membuat suasana dapur itu sangat berisik dan meriah.

Menma yang sedang makan di depan meja makan hanya bisa melirik bingung ke arah dapur dengan suara aneh yang keluar sejak tadi.

"Kenapa dari tadi papa berteriak kesakitan? Apakah kakinya sangat sakit?" Gumam sang bocah dengan bingung. "Mungkin aku harus membawakan perban dan obat oles untuk papa." Lanjutnya lagi.

Setuju dengan ide cerdas itu, Menma segera menuju ruang tengah dimana beberapa obat oles dan perban di simpan di laci meja. Kemudian segera bergegas ke dapur membawa benda-benda penolong tadi.

"Ayah, papa, Menma bawa ob—" Kalimat bocah itu terhenti tiba-tiba. Suaranya langsung tercekat ditenggorokan saat pemandangan yang dilihatnya sangat tidak layak tonton.

Ayah dan papanya sibuk bergulat panas di lantai dapur. Naruto dengan sodokannya dan Sasuke dengan erangannya. Menma langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok agar kedua orangtuanya itu tidak melihat keberadaannya. Wajah sang anak memerah sempurna. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua ayahnya itu, tetapi kalau saling menempel dengan tubuh yang telanjang, sudah dipastikan kalau itu hal yang sangat dewasa.

Menma pintar. Tanpa tahu apa yang dikerjakan ayah dan papanya, ia menyadari kalau kegiatan panas itu tidak boleh diganggu.

Walaupun begitu, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti mengintip dan mengalihkan matanya dari kedua tubuh ayah dan papanya.

Kulit putih dan _tan_ itu saling menempel layaknya_ ice cream vanilla_ dengan _caramel_ kesukaannya. Ia bisa melihat sang ayah sedang mendominasi papanya. Hentakkan penis besar itu menghantam berkali-kali ke lubang anus Sasuke. Membuat suara becek yang menggairahkan.

Menma masih mengintip, onyx hitamnya terus melebar saat sodokan sang ayah semakin dipercepat. Ia bahkan terpana melihat papanya mengerang dengan wajah erotis dan sensual.

Sasuke mendesah keras. Ia berusaha mempertahankan tubuhnya untuk terus bertumpu di atas lantai tanpa limbung. Namun genjotan itu terus membuatnya tersentak maju-mundur cukup kuat.

"Akhh!—Naruto, aku sudah tidak tahan—Hhh—sodok terus—Akhh!"

Naruto menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu. Tangan kanannya menyisir rambut raven itu dengan lembut sebelum menjabaknya dengan keras. Mendongakkan kepala Sasuke sehingga wajah erotis itu semakin terlihat jelas.

Menma meneguk air liurnya. Setiap hari ia selalu melihat wajah papanya dengan ekspresi dingin dan _stoic_, tetapi kali ini eskpresi wajah itu membuat jantungnya berdebar keras.

Mulut yang terbuka dengan lidah terjulur licin, saliva yang menetes di sela dagu, serta bola mata yang terbalik penuh kepuasan, membuat siapa saja pasti akan terangsang melihatnya.

Tangan kanan Naruto bergerak itu mengocok kejantanan Sasuke. Sedangkan bibirnya menjatuhkan kecupan di leher putih itu dan meninggalkan bekas _kissmark_ yang terlihat cukup jelas disana. Ia berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke dengan lembut. "Kau terlalu ribut, Sayang. Suaramu bisa membuat Menma memergoki kita." Tangannya terus bergerak mengocok organ vital sang Uchiha. "Apa kau ingin Menma melihat kita? Melihat penismu yang sedang tegang ini, hm?" Ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepuk lubang urinal Sasuke dengan pelan.

Pria raven itu mendesah. "Hentikan—hhh—aku tidak suka kalimat kotormu—Akhh!"

"Benarkah? Tapi penismu menyukainya—hhh—lihat, kejantananmu terus mengeluarkan precum yang banyak—hhh—" Sahut Naruto lagi dengan seringai kecil. Jari telunjuknya menggesek-gesek lubang urinal itu semakin cepat, membuat tubuh Sasuke bergetar penuh kenikmatan.

"Aku tidak menyukainya—hhh—berhenti mengeluarkan kalimat kotor—Akhh!"

Naruto menyeringai penuh arti. Ia membalikkan tubuh ramping itu untuk berbaring di atas lantai. Membuka paha putih itu dengan lebar dan kembali mengocok penis sang Uchiha. "Aku penasaran apa yang akan Menma katakan kalau melihat papanya seperti ini."

"_Shut up!_—Akhh!—Berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh—Ghhk!" Sasuke mencengkram kedua lengan Naruto, berusaha berpegangan pada sang dominan.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya juga, hm? Kau pasti senang kalau Menma melihat penismu yang sedang menegang ini." Bisik Naruto lagi, mengelus-elus ujung kejantanan Sasuke.

"Akhh!—Naruto—aku tidak tahan—Ghkk!" Sasuke mencengkram lengan sang Naruto lebih kuat. Pinggulnya bergetar hebat saat sang dominan menggenjot tubuhnya semakin cepat.

"Dasar pelacur—hhh—kau suka penisku, huh? Ingin segera keluar? Menma pasti sedih melihat papanya bersetubuh layaknya wanita murahan." Ucap Naruto seraya terus memompa lubang itu. "Akhh—ayo keluarkan spermamu—hhh—aku ingin melihat asal dari Menma—Ahhh—"

Sang Uchiha terangsang. Ia membuka lebar-lebar selangkangannya, punggungnya melengkung dan mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan ai liur. "Aghhk!—Menma—Akhh!—Menma berasal dari spermaku—Akhh!" Sasuke menggila, ia meracau tidak karuan. "Akhh!—keluar!—Spermaku keluar!—Menma!—Menma!—AKHH!" Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia menaikkan pinggulnya dan detik selanjutnya semprotan sperma keluar dari lubang urinalnya. Menodai sisi perut Naruto.

Sang dominan mengerang keras saat lubang anus itu menjepit penisnya lebih erat. "Khhh!—Sasuke, aku ingin keluar!—ahh!—GHHKK!" Otot perutnya mengejang. Ia menghempaskan penisnya terakhir kali ke liang itu sebelum membenamkan seluruh daging ereksinya ke dalam sana. Pinggulnya bergetar hebat ketika cairan putih kentalnya menyembur keluar. Menyemprot dinding rektum Sasuke tanpa henti. Bahkan sang Uchiha bisa merasakan perutnya penuh dengan benih dari pria pirang itu. Hangat dan basah.

Menma yang berada di balik dinding hanya terkesiap melihat kejadian itu. Ia mencengkram dinding kuat-kuat sembari meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah. Jujur saja, melihat sang papa yang memanggil namanya saat ejakulasi membuat wajahnya memerah. Menma bahkan tidak mempedulikan obat-obatan dan perban yang tergolek di lantai. Wajah erotis Sasuke lebih menarik dibandingkan apapun juga.

Naruto terengah-engah di atas tubuh ramping sang Uchiha. Ia mengatur napasnya sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang basah dari lubang kenikmatan itu. Sedangkan Sasuke terbaring di lantai masih dengan paha yang terbuka, napasnya juga tersengal-sengal tidak beraturan.

"Naruto, bantu aku memakai pakaianku kembali—hhh—aku tidak mau keluar dari dapur dalam keadaan telanjang." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Naruto terkekeh sejenak sembari memakai kaos nya lagi. "Menurutku kau lebih erotis telanjang begini daripada memakai baju."

"_Shut up, Idiot!_" Sasuke menendang bahu Naruto dengan pelan. "Cepat bantu aku berpakaian—hhh—aku lapar."

.

Menma yang berada di balik dinding dapur langsung berbalik pergi saat kedua orangtuanya sudah berpakian rapi dan siap keluar. Bocah itu bergegas lari menuju meja makan dan duduk di kursinya dengan cepat.

Ia menyambar mangkuk nasinya dan berpura-pura sedang menikmati makanannya. Ketika sang ayah dan papa keluar dari dapur, Menma langsung menoleh dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. "Ayah dan papa lama sekali." Keluhnya, berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Naruto tertawa seperti biasa. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebentar kemudian angkat bicara. "Kaki papamu keseleo, jadi perlu aku pijat sedikit." Bohongnya.

"Hn..." Sasuke menjawab seadanya. Ia duduk disamping Menma kemudian menyumpit gyoza. "Kau masih belum selesai makan, Menma?"

Sang anak menggeleng. "Belum. Aku masih ingin terus makan. Masakan papa enak sekali." Ucapnya.

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Sayang."

Menma balas dengan senyuman lembut. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil melihat keakraban dua orang yang disayanginya itu.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar manis." Celetuk sang Uzumaki lagi. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pelan pipi putih Sasuke. Pria raven itu sama sekali tidak keberatan disentuh oleh Naruto, tetapi Menma langsung mendelik sinis ke arah ayahnya.

Bocah itu memukul tangan Naruto dengan sendok sayur. "Jangan menyentuh papa sembarangan!" Serunya kesal.

Naruto terkejut dan langsung mengelus tangannya yang sakit akibat dihantam oleh sang anak. "A—Apa? Kenapa? Ayah kan tidak salah apa-apa."

"Tentu saja ayah salah!" Sahut Menma bersikeras. "Saat aku besar nanti, papa akan menikah denganku, jadi ayah jangan mengganggu papa lagi." Katanya.

Naruto mengerjap heran. "Eh? Bagaimana dengan ayah? Apa kau tidak mau menikah dengan ayah, Menma?" Tanyanya, agak kecewa.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas saat mendengar keluhan Naruto. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Jangan kekanakan."

"Tapi aku juga ingin menikah dengan Menma." Sahut Naruto, keras kepala. Ia melirik sang anak dengan cengiran tampannya. "Saat kau besar nanti, aku akan menikahimu, Menma."

Bocah itu terdiam sejenak. _'Papa memang sangat manis dan menggairahkan, tetapi ayah juga sangat tampan dan menawan. Hmmm... Ini akan menjadi pilihan sulit. Haruskan aku menikah dengan papa? Atau dengan ayah?' _Batinnya dalam hati.

Sasuke mendengus geli saat melihat wajah kebingungan Menma. Ia mengelus puncak sang anak dengan lembut. "Bagaimana kalau kita menikah bertiga? Kau bisa menikah dengan ayah dan papa, cukup adil 'kan?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Ya, sangat adil." Ia kembali menatap Menma. "Bagaimana sayang? Mau menikah dengan ayah dan papa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Menma menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian, kemudian memgangguk pelan. "Baiklah, kita bertiga akan menikah." Ucapnya, akhirnya.

Naruto tertawa dan mengacak rambut hitam sang anak dengan gemas.

_**Drrrt!**__**—**__**Drrrt!**_—Ponsel Naruto bergetar. Ia segera merogoh kantong celana dan menatap layar _handphone_-nya. Ada panggilan masuk dari Shikamaru. Pria pirang itu melirik Sasuke dan menunjuk ponselnya, seakan-akan ia meminta ijin sebentar untuk menerima telepon dari temannya. Sasuke mananggapi dengan anggukan kecil dan kembali makan dengan tenang bersama Menma. Sedangkan Naruto bergegas menjauh dari ruang makan ke ruang tengah.

"Ya, Shikamaru? Ada masalah apa?" Sahut pria pirang itu.

.

"_Apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"_ Tanya Shikamaru dari seberang telepon.

.

"Tidak... Kenapa?"

.

"_Well, sebenarnya ini mengenai noda darah dari jas yang kau berikan padaku__—__" _Ada jeda kecil sebelum pria berotak cerdas itu angkat bicara lagi. _"__—__Aku sudah memeriksa DNA-nya, dan darah itu positif milik anak bernama Kobayashi Sato. Korban yang meninggal tadi pagi."_

.

Naruto terbelalak dan suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan. "Ka—Kau pasti bercanda 'kan?"

.

"_Aku tidak mungkin bercanda dalam situasi seperti ini, Naruto."_ Balas Shikamaru agak kesal. Ia mendesah panjang._ "Jadi jelaskan padaku, siapa pemilik jas itu? Dan dimana kau mendapatkannya? Kemungkinan pemilik jas itu adalah pembunuhnya."_ Jelasnya panjang lebar.

.

Naruto memilih bungkam. Dia tidak ingin menjawab—lebih tepatnya tidak mau menjawab. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah meja makan dimana Sasuke sedang menyuapi buah hati mereka. "Shikamaru, dengar, rahasiakan ini pada siapapun, oke? Termasuk pada Kakashi-san, kepala polisi yang bertanggung jawab dalam kasus ini."

.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Nada suara Shikamaru meninggi. "Oh tidak—oh tidak—jangan bilang kalau kau terlibat dalam hal ini, Naruto."

.

"Pokoknya, tetaplah diam, oke? Aku akan mencoba menyelesaikan kasus ini secepatnya." Sambar Naruto lagi.

.

"Naruto, ini mengenai pembunuhan berantai, mutilasi dan anak-anak. Aku tidak bis—"

.

"_Just do it, okay?!_" Suara Naruto meninggi. Ia mencengkram rambut pirangnya frustasi.

Sasuke yang berada di meja makan bahkan harus mendongak terkejut saat mendengar seruan Naruto. Ia menatap sang Uzumaki dengan pandangan heran dan penasaran.

Pria pirang itu melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke kemudian kembali berbicara dengan Shikamaru dengan nada berbisik. "_Please_, lakukan saja yang aku minta, oke?"

.

Ada erangan ketidaksetujuan dari pria berambut nanas itu. Namun ia tidak punya kendali apa-apa untuk membantah Naruto. Ia percaya sepenuhnya pada temannya itu. _"Baiklah, aku mengerti."_

.

Naruto menghela napas lega. "Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa besok pagi." Ujarnya seraya memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

"Apa ada masalah, Naruto?" Suara Sasuke menyela secara tiba-tiba. Pria raven itu sudah berdiri di belakang sang Uzumaki sejak tadi, meninggalkan Menma di meja makan yang masih sibuk menyantap nabe.

Naruto berbalik cepat dan mundur dengan gugup. "Tidak ada."

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke maju satu langkah. Tatapannya menajam.

"Aku yakin." Naruto meneguk air liurnya. "Bisakah kita berbicara empat mata setelah kita makan? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan."

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menohok lurus ke arah kelereng biru jernih milik sang Uzumaki.

'_Tatapan dingin itu__—_

Sasuke mendesah dan memejamkan matanya dengan pelan. "Baiklah, kita akan bicara setelah kita selesai makan."

—_tidak mungkin pelaku pembunuhannya adalah Sasuke 'kan?'_ Batin Naruto.

Ia harus segera mencari tahu secepatnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**YUHUUUU~ **

**Maafin CrowCakes karena sangat telat update *bungkuk badan***

**Ada yang harus dikerjain di real life, jadi fic-nya agak terabaikan... **

**Maaf ya :(**

**Semoga kalian masih suka :D**

**.**

**RnR please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu **

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Don****'t Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 22.00 malam_**

.

Sasuke sibuk merapikan pakaiannya di lemari, sedangkan Naruto duduk dengan gugup di tepi ranjang. Mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan pembicaraan penting di dalam kamar setelah makan malam, tetapi sejak tadi sang Uzumaki hanya diam tanpa bicara satu patah kata pun.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Naruto?" Sasuke berhenti merapikan isi lemarinya dan menoleh ke arah pria pirang itu.

Naruto tersentak kecil dan menoleh dengan wajah polos. "Huh?"

"Aku bilang, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Ulang Sasuke lagi.

"Ah ya, benar—" Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan tumitnya ke lantai. "Uhm, aku hanya penasaran, apa kemarin malam kau melihat orang yang mencurigakan?"

"Orang yang mencurigakan? Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku—err—hanya penasaran. Kau tahu? Kasus pembunuhan itu membuatku stres." Jawab Naruto. "Jadi aku pikir kau mungkin melihat orang yang mencurigakan, yang kemungkinan besar adalah pelaku pembunuhan." Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, detik selanjutnya ia menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak melihat siapapun kemarin malam."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan sejak kemarin?" tanya Naruto, penuh harap.

"Apa kau mencurigaiku, Dobe?" Sasuke melirik tajam, membuat pria pirang itu meneguk air liurnya gugup.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya penasaran." Bohongnya.

Naruto tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau noda di jas Sasuke adalah darah korban yang ditemukannya pagi ini. Sasuke pasti akan membunuhnya kalau sampai dia tahu—_well_, itu pun kalau Sasuke adalah pembunuh yang sebenarnya.

Sang Uchiha diam sebentar. "Aku rapat bersama Neji dari jam 2 siang sampai jam 8 malam. Aku dan Neji berpisah pukul 9 malam, sebab dia pergi ke luar karena ada urusan mendadak. Jam 11 malam dia kembali lagi ke kantor dan mengerjakan laporan, selama itu juga aku tetap berada di kantor. Kemudian aku mengajaknya minum-minum di bar bersama klien sampai pukul 12.30 tengah malam. Setelah itu aku kembali ke rumah jam 1 pagi dini hari." Terangnya, akurat.

Naruto mengelus dagunya, berpikir keras. "Kau yakin tidak melihat satu orang pun yang mencurigakan?"

"Sudah kukatakan, dobe. Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa." Ucap Sasuke sembari duduk di sebelah pria pirang itu.

"Lalu kapan terakhir kali kau pergi ke luar negeri?"

"Terakhir kali ke luar negeri?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan tersebut sembari berpikir keras. "Kalau tidak salah tanggal 7 september."

Naruto menatap sang Uchiha sedikit terkejut. 7 september adalah hari dimana korban pertama pembunuhan di temukan. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar pembunuhnya?

"Bagaimana dengan jas mu? Apa kemarin kau pernah melepaskan jas mu dan meminjamkannya pada seseorang?" Tanya pria pirang itu lagi.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan heran. "Apa hubungannya jas ku yang kupakai kemarin dengan kasus pembunuhanmu?"

Naruto tertawa kering sembari menggaruk belakang rambutnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, mencoba untuk tidak menatap mata Sasuke. "Uhh—itu karena—err—mungkin saja salah satu teman kantormu adalah pembunuhnya dan sidik jarinya menempel di jas mu." Katanya, asal-asalan.

"Daripada menanyakan tentang jas ku, kenapa kau tidak langsung menyelidiki kantorku saja?"

"Uhh—itu—" Naruto kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan frustasi. "—karena itu rahasia. Penyelidikanku sangat rahasia." Dustanya.

Sasuke berdecak kecil. "Kau sama sekali tidak pintar dalam hal berbohong, Dobe." Ketusnya. "Jadi katakan yang sebenarnya, ada apa?"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas paha, enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia bahkan memalingkan wajahnya saat sang Uchiha berusaha menatap lurus ke arah _blue ocean_ yang tengah gusar itu.

Sasuke akhirnya mengalah dan memilih mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku." Ia mengusap bahu Naruto dengan lembut, membuat otot kaku itu mulai mengendur rileks. Pijatan dan usapan kecil dari pria raven itu dapat menghentikan kegusaran sang Uzumaki.

"Tapi kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, katakan padaku, oke?" Ujar Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum tipis. "Ya, terima kasih, Sayang." Sahutnya seraya mengecup kening Sasuke dengan lembut.

Ia tidak boleh meragukan Sasuke. Tidak mungkin pria yang menyayangi anak kecil seperti Sasuke adalah pembunuh berantai.

Naruto tidak ingin percaya.

Sama sekali tidak akan percaya.

Tetapi, bagaimana dengan noda darah korban? Bagaimana hal itu bisa menempel di jas Sasuke tanpa menyentuh atau bertemu korban?

Apakah Sasuke berbohong?

Mungkin besok pagi ia harus mencari tahu seluruh jadwal _meeting_ dan penerbangan Sasuke sejak dua bulan yang lalu sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

**_Departemen Kepolisian Konoha, pukul 08.00 pagi_**

.

Naruto terlihat berjalan di lorong menuju ruangan kerjanya. Sesekali ia sibuk merapikan lembaran kertas yang penuh di tangannya. Dokumen tentang kasus yang ditanganinya sekarang.

_**Cklek!**_—Pintu ruang kerja terbuka. Beberapa pegawainya langsung bangkit dan menyapa Naruto saat inspektur polisi itu lewat di depan mereka. Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan seadanya.

Shikamaru yang juga berada satu tim dengannya langsung bangkit dari kursi saat Naruto melewati meja kerjanya. "Wooo—woo—tunggu dulu." Ia menahan bahu pria pirang itu untuk berhenti melangkah.

Naruto menatap sang detektif muda itu dengan pandangan heran. "Ada apa, Shikamaru?"

"Jangan bertanya 'ada apa?' dengan wajah sok polosmu itu. Kau harus menceritakan padaku tentang noda darah di jas itu." Ucapnya.

Saat mendengar kata 'darah', seluruh pegawai kepolisian di ruangan itu langsung menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru secara bergantian dengan pandangan penasaran. Telinga polisi akan menegak kalau sudah mendengar kata darah, narkoba, dan hal yang berkaitan dengan tindak kriminal. Jadi akan sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Naruto kalau membicarakannya disini.

Pria pirang itu berdehem kecil untuk memperingatkan Shikamaru, dan sepertinya pria bermarga Nara itu mengerti akan kode yang diberikan sang Uzumaki.

"Ke ruang kerjamu." Perintah Shikamaru.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Kau memerintahku seperti kau yang menjadi inspekturnya saja."

"Cukup ikuti aku saja, Naruto." Terang Shikamaru lagi seraya berjalan lebih dulu menuju ruang kerja Naruto.

Mereka bergerak cepat menuju ruangan sang kepala polisi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran para pegawai yang lain.

Naruto segera meletakkan lembaran dokumennya di atas meja kerja kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi putar. Sedangkan Shikamaru berdiri dihadapannya sembari melipat kedua tangannya menuntut jawaban.

Sang Uzumaki mendesah pelan lalu mengusap mukanya dengan letih. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Semuanya." Shikamaru menjawab tegas. "Milik siapa jas itu dan bagaimana bisa ada darah korban di sana."

"Kau tidak menggunakan kalimat bertanya."

"Aku tidak bertanya, Naruto. Aku menuntut jawaban."

Naruto menatap nanar ke arah meja kerjanya, seakan-akan benda kayu itu lebih menarik dibandingkan wajah keras sahabatnya.

"Kau sudah berteman denganku berapa tahun, Shika?" Ia bertanya jauh dari topik yang sedang dibicarakan sekarang ini.

"Naruto, aku tid—"

"Lima tahun? Sepuluh tahun?"

Shikamaru menatap ekspresi letih di wajah Naruto. Ia bisa mengetahui bahwa pikiran pria itu sedang kacau saat ini. "22 tahun. Kita berteman sejak sekolah dasar. Sejak usia 10 tahun, ingat?"

Mendengar jawaban itu Naruto mendengus pelan dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Sudah lama, huh?"

"Naruto, sebenarnya ada apa?" Shikamaru menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan pria pirang itu. "Kau terlihat berantakan pagi ini. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan dan jas bernoda darah itu?"

Naruto bungkam. Ekspresinya semakin kalut.

"Jas itu milik Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan suara lirih, hampir berbisik. Namun sanggup didengar oleh Shikamaru dan membuat mata pria itu membelalak lebar.

"A—Apa?"

"Lucu, huh?—Aku dan Sasuke hanya bersama selama tujuh tahun dan aku berusaha keras untuk tidak percaya kalau dia adalah pembunuhnya. Aku ingin melindunginya apapun yang terjadi." Kata Naruto lemah.

Shikamaru memijat keningnya dengan gusar. "Kau ingin melindungi pembunuh? Apa kau gila?" Kesalnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan bergabung denganmu untuk melindungi pembunuh. Aku harus memberitahu Kakashi-san mengenai hal ini."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu!" Naruto menyambar lengan pria itu, menghentikan apapun yang akan diperbuat oleh Shikamaru. "Sasuke sangat berharga bagiku!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Shikamaru mengerang jengkel. "Dia seratus persen adalah pembunuhnya! Jas itu adalah buktinya, Naruto!—Lagipula, dia hanya orang lain, kau tidak perlu melindunginya seperti itu!"

"DIA BUKAN ORANG LAIN!" Naruto menggebrak meja dengan suara _**-BRAAKK!- **_yang cukup nyaring. Tangannya terkepal erat di atas meja. "Sasuke dan aku sudah bersama... Kami memutuskan untuk bersama." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang hampir tercekat.

"Apa maksudmu bersam—" Kalimat Shikamaru terhenti saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang mengeras. Mata biru jernih itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. "Oh tidak—" Sang Nara mencengkram rambutnya frustasi. "—Oh tidak... Jangan bilang kalau kalian sudah tidur bersama."

Naruto membuang wajah dari tatapan sahabatnya itu. Dan hal itu menambah keyakinan Shikamaru kalau perkataannya benar.

"Apa kau gila?! Kau tidur dengan seorang pria, terlebih lagi orang itu adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin?!" Shikamaru menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok terdekat. Sepertinya pernyataan Naruto hampir membuat kakinya goyah seketika.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat. Mengusap wajah kedua kalinya dengan letih. "Aku mencintainya." Suaranya lirih, seperti bisikan yang lemah.

"Cinta?!" Shikamaru menyela cepat. "Yang kau lakukan itu bukan cinta, tetapi nafsu!"

"Aku tidak—!" Naruto ingin sekali memotong ucapan itu. Mengatakan kalau perkataan Shikamaru adalah salah, tetapi suaranya lagi-lagi tercekat di tenggorokan.

Ia mulai ragu, apakah perasaanya pada Sasuke adalah cinta atau hanya nafsu belaka? Selama ini ia kesepian. Tidak ada wanita dan tidak ada tempat berbagi. Apakah itu berarti Sasuke hanya menjadi tempat pelampiasan semata? Menjadi objek pemuas nafsunya saja?

"Dengar—" Shikamaru memijat pertemuan hidung dan matanya dengan pelan, kemudian menarik napas yang dalam sebelum kembali bicara. "—Kau bukanlah polisi kemarin sore, kau inspektur kepolisian, Naruto. Kau tidak bisa mencampur adukkan perasaan pribadi dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa, Shika! Bagaimana pun juga aku harus melindunginya!"

"Kau tidak bisa melindungi pembunuh! Kita harus memberitahu Kakashi-san mengenai hal ini." Tukas Shikamaru cepat.

.

"Memberitahuku tentang apa?" Suara Kakashi terdengar dari ambang pintu ruangan. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan laporan kriminal yang masih belum selesai.

Naruto dan Shikamaru menoleh bersamaan. Keduanya terlihat kaget.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Naruto bertanya dengan bodohnya. Namun Kakashi terlihat santai menanggapi pertanyaan tidak berbobot bawahannya itu.

"Pintu ruanganmu tidak dikunci, dan aku mendengar namaku disebut oleh kalian. Jadi aku memeriksa apa yang sedang kalian ributkan." Ujar pria bermasker itu dengan tenang. Ia masih bersender di ambang pintu, matanya melirik ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru bergantian. "Jadi, apa kalian sedang berdiskusi mengenai kasus pembunuhan berantai itu? Sudah dapat hasilnya?"

Naruto berdiri di tempatnya dengan gugup. Ia tidak menatap mata Kakashi dan memilih menunduk diam.

Kakashi mendesah dan beralih menatap Shikamaru. "Shikamaru?" Ia memanggil dengan tenang. Tetapi nadanya penuh tuntutan.

Naruto ikut menatap sang sahabat dengan pandangan diam. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan pria berambut nanas itu.

Tekanan dari Naruto dan Kakashi membuat Shikamaru merasakan atsmosfir yang sangat berat. Seakan-akan bahunya dipaksa menopang ribuan ton batu bata. Lagi-lagi ia bersender di sisi dinding sembari memijat keningnya. "Semua terkendali, Kakashi-san. Aku dan Naruto masih menyelidiki kasus tersebut, namun saat ini kami belum mendapatkan hasil yang baru." Jawabnya.

Kakashi tidak banyak komentar. Pria itu hanya mengangguk diam dan berbalik. "Aku akan menunggu laporan dari kalian berdua. Jangan mengecewakanku, oke?" Ujarnya lagi sebelum beranjak pergi.

Shikamaru dan Naruto mengangguk bersamaan.

Setelah pria bermasker itu pergi, Naruto menghela napas lega sembari menjatuhkan berat tubuhnya ke kursi putar. Seolah-olah bebannya langsung terangkat sepenuhnya saat Shikamaru menepati janjinya untuk tidak membeberkan rahasia mereka.

"Terima kasih." Naruto berucap dengan tulus seraya tersenyum teduh. Membuat wajahnya kelihatan dewasa.

Shikamaru berdehem kecil, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto. "Ja—Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Berpikir. "Aku ingin kau meneliti jadwal penerbangan ke luar negeri dari dua bulan yang lalu. Dan cari tahu apakah ada penumpang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke."

"Baiklah."

"Ah!—Dan jangan lupa juga selidiki kantor Sasuke. Tanyakan pada pegawai disana mengenai kegiatan Sasuke sejak kemarin pagi hingga malam."

"Aku mengerti." Sahut Shikamaru lagi seraya bergegas keluar dari ruangan kerja Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi putar. Ia mengerang lelah sebelum menarik ponselnya dari saku jas. Ia ragu apakah harus menelepon Sasuke untuk menanyakan keadaannya atau tidak. Jujur saja, ia sangat mencintai pria raven itu, tetapi di lain pihak dia tidak boleh mencampur adukkan perasaan dengan pekerjaannya.

Sekali lagi Naruto mendesah letih. Ia menaruh ponselnya di atas meja lalu mengusap wajahnya sejenak.

"Mau pembunuh atau pun pencuri, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke." Gumamnya, meyakinkan diri sendiri. "Statusnya tidak akan membuatku berhenti menyukainya." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada suara yang lebih tegas.

Dengan berpegangan pada prinsip barunya, Naruto langsung menyambar ponselnya dan menelepon Sasuke. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk tetap percaya dengan pria raven itu. Bagaimana pun caranya, ia pasti bisa membuktikan bahwa Sasuke bukanlah pembunuh berantai yang dicari polisi.

Suara sambungan telepon terdengar. Naruto bersabar beberapa detik sebelum teleponnya terangkat.

.

_"Ya, Naruto?"_ Sasuke menyapa.

.

Pria pirang itu tersenyum lega saat mendengar suara sang Uchiha. "Aku rindu padamu."

.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia menatap ponselnya heran, namun detik selanjutnya ia langsung mendekatkan benda tadi ke telinganya saat tersadar kalau ia tidak bisa menatap wajah Naruto langsung._ "Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Dobe?"_

.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku hanya lega kau mau mengangkat teleponku." Tukas Naruto seraya tertawa renyah. "Jadi kau sedang apa sekarang?" Tanyanya basa-basi.

.

_"Tentu saja bekerja, Idiot."_ Jawab Sasuke ketus. Ia membolak-balikkan laporan keuangan perusahaan dengan malas.

.

"Bagaimana dengan Menma? Kau sudah mengantarkannya ke sekolah?" Naruto menyamankan posisi duduknya di kursi.

.

_"Ya, sudah."_ Sasuke berhenti mengamati dokumennya dan melirik ke arah jam dinding. _"Sepuluh menit lagi aku ada rapat dengan klien. Bisakah kau yang menjemput Menma? Dia pulang cepat hari ini."_

.

Naruto menatap jam tangannya. "Oke, dia pulang jam berapa?"

.

_"Jam 10.00. Pastikan dia sudah memakan habis bekal yang kubuatkan. Dan jangan makan cemilan sampai jam 4 sore, mengerti?"_ Terang Sasuke lagi. _"Aku tidak mau dia menjadi idiot karena kebanyakan makan cemilan sepertimu."_

.

"Hei! Hei!—Aku tidak idiot!"

.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar protesan pria pirang itu. _"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."_

.

"Sampai jumpa..." Ada jeda kecil sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "...Aku mencintaimu."

.

_"..."_

.

"Sasuke? Hallo? Apa kau masih disana?"

.

_"..."_

.

"Sasuke? Ada ap—"

.

_"Aku juga mencintaimu."_

.

_**Tuut!**__**—**__**Tuut!**_—Sambungan telepon langsung terputus begitu saja. Membuat Naruto heran sekaligus mendengus geli membayangkan wajah memerah Sasuke saat mengatakan hal memalukan seperti tadi.

Pria pirang itu merenggangkan otot bahunya sejenak. Tidak ada kerjaan yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ini selain bermain dengan kursi putarnya dengan bosan. Dia hanya perlu menunggu jam hingga pukul 10.00 untuk menjemput Menma.

'_Ngomong-ngomong soal Menma, apa yang sedang dikerjakannya sekarang ya?'_ Batin Naruto dalam hati sembari menatap detik jam yang terus bergerak perlahan.

.

.

.

**_****Konoha Elementary School****, pukul 09.45 pagi_**

.

Suasana kelas di sekolah dasar itu mulai riuh saat bel pulang berdentang nyaring, menandakan proses belajar mengajar selesai lebih awal dari hari-hari biasanya.

Hinata yang merupakan wali kelas Menma langsung tersenyum lembut saat seluruh muridnya memberi salam pulang. Wanita itu menepuk tangannya satu kali, meminta perhatian.

"Hari ini memang pulang lebih awal, tetapi kalian tetap harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah kalian, mengerti anak-anak?" Katanya lembut.

"**Baik, Hinata-sensei!**" Sahut seluruh kelas berbarengan.

Wanita bermata lavender itu tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Dan ingat—"

"**Jangan ikut dengan orang yang tidak dikenal!**" Teriakan kompak itu lagi-lagi datang dari seluruh murid di kelasnya. Mereka mengingat semua nasihat wanita muda itu dengan jelas.

Hinata tersenyum lega dan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Sampai jumpa besok pagi, anak-anak."

Semua murid bersorak riang. Mereka berebutan keluar kelas tanpa peduli dengan yang lain, hingga menyisakan Menma seorang diri disana.

Bocah itu tidak beranjak dari kursinya dan hanya menatap jam dinding kelas dengan resah. Hinata yang melihat hal itu langsung mendekat dan duduk tepat di depan bangku Menma.

"Menma, ada apa? Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Hinata ramah.

"Ayah dan papa belum menjemputku. Mereka berjanji akan menjemput pukul 10.00 tetapi sekarang masih pukul 09.45. Aku harus menunggu 15 menit di kelas." Ujarnya lesu.

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia mengelus puncak rambut bocah tadi dengan penuh sayang. "Kenapa tidak pulang bersama dengan teman-temanmu saja?"

"Aku ingin pulang bersama mereka, tetapi papa selalu bilang tetap di sekolah sampai dia atau ayah menjemputku." Terang bocah itu lagi seraya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan malas.

Hinata merapikan helaian rambutnya ke sisi telinga sebelum kembali bicara. "Apa papamu sangat keras dalam hal disiplin?"

Menma mendengus. "Ya, dia terlalu disiplin dan kaku. Berbeda dengan ayah."

"Bedanya dimana?" Hinata mulai tertarik.

"Ayah itu lebih bebas. Dia tidak terikat kata disiplin. Liar namun bertanggung jawab." Jawab Menma sembari merapikan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

Hinata terdiam sebentar. Otaknya berputar membayangkan sosok Naruto yang terkesan liar dan barbar. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan, rahang kokoh dengan garis tegas, tubuh tinggi tegap dibalut kulit _tan_ mengkilat, ditambah mata biru tajam yang memikat. Ahhh—Hinata yakin kalau pria pirang itu pasti akan sangat menggairahkan kalau berada di atas ranjang.

"Hinata-sensei, hidungmu berdarah." Celetuk Menma sembari menunjuk tetesan noda merah yang keluar dari hidung wanita itu.

Hinata kelabakan mengusap cairan merah itu dari hidungnya. Kemudian tertawa canggung saat Menma menatapnya dengan cemas. "Hahaha—tidak perlu khawatir. Sensei hanya sedikit pusing." Bohongnya.

"Sensei yakin tidak mau ke ruang kesehatan dulu?"

"Tidak—tidak perlu. Sensei baik-baik saja." Sela Hinta cepat sembari menggeleng pelan. "Daripada itu, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan tentang ayahmu saja. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kenapa aku harus menceritakan tentang ayah?" Menma bertanya polos, tidak mengerti.

"Uhh—itu—" Hinata lagi-lagi kelabakan. "Karena sensei ingin lebih tahu mengenai kehidupan Menma." Ia berbohong untuk kedua kalinya, dan bocah itu Menma sama sekali tidak terlihat curiga.

Menma menyangga pipinya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanan mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pelan. Tanda berpikir. "Ayah baik, dia suka bermain sepanjang hari denganku saat papa dinas ke luar. Tetapi kalau sedang banyak kerjaan, dia akan bergelung di ruang kerjanya dengan setumpuk dokumen kriminal sampai pagi dini hari." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Hinata memperhatikan setiap ucapan anak itu dengan seksama. "Lalu, apa makanan kesukaan ayahmu?"

"Ayah pemakan segala. Dia akan makan apa saja yang dihidangkan di atas meja makan. Tetapi yang paling dia suka adalah ramen." Jawab bocah tadi.

Hinata akan mengingat hal itu di otaknya. Ramen. Ramen. Ramen.

"Lalu, apa ada makanan lain yang disukai ayahmu?"

Menma menggeleng tegas. "Tidak ada. Dia hanya suka ramen."

"Bagaimana dengan kegiatan sehari-harinya?"

"Kegiatan sehari-hari?" Menma membeo dengan bingung. "Ayah tidak punya kegiatan rutin. Dia sering bangun kesiangan, kadang lupa sarapan, agak ceroboh menaruh barang dan candaannya sangat garing." Bocah tadi memainkan ujung jarinya di atas meja. Membuat gambar imajiner. "Tetapi dia sangat baik, suka tersenyum dan perhatian. Ayah juga pekerja keras. Dia tidak akan berhenti mengejar penjahat sampai tertangkap, dan kalau sudah serius seperti itu, wajahnya dua kali—ah tidak, tetapi sepuluh kali lebih tampan."

Hinata mengangguk paham. "Apa dia setampan itu, Menma?"

Menma terdiam. Jarinya berhenti bergerak di atas meja. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian kemarin malam, dimana sang ayah sedang menggeram penuh kenikmatan saat 'menindihi' papanya. Tatapan bola mata biru yang liar, rambut _spiky_ pirang yang basah, tubuh mengkilat karena peluh dan suara bariton berat yang menggoda.

Menma yakin kalau Naruto seratus persen menggairahkan pada saat itu.

"Ya, dia benar-benar sangat tampan." Ucap Menma akhirnya dengan senyum tipis dan pipi yang memerah.

"Lalu, apa warna favorit ayahmu?" Hinata kembali bertanya dengan antusias.

Menma melirik gurunya dengan heran. "Err—_orange and black_."

"Kalau hobi ayahmu?"

"Tidur dan makan ramen."

"Koleksi pribadinya?" Sang guru terus bertanya, bahkan hampir mengeluarkan buku untuk mencatat informasi dari bocah itu.

"Uhh—pistol unik pemberian pimpinannya di kepolisian." Jawab Menma seraya berpikir keras.

"Apakah dia punya musuh pribadi?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa ayahku harus punya mus—"

"Bagaimana dengan wanita? Apakah sekarang ayahmu sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita?" Sela Hinata cepat dan menggebu-gebu.

Menma mengernyitkan dahi, heran melihat tingkah gurunya itu. "Tidak. Dia tidak dekat dengan wanita manapun."

"Bagus." Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. "Lalu apa kau tahu ukuran celana dalamnya?"

"Huh?" Menma mengerjap tidak percaya saat wanita itu menanyakan hal pribadi seperti tadi.

"Ukuran—celana—dalam." Hinata mengulanginya dengan mengeja satu persatu.

Menma mulai gusar. Ia menampilkan wajah masam dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sama sekali tidak menyukai sifat agresif wanita itu. Kalau perlu, ia memilih untuk bungkam seumur hidup daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Wanita Hyuuga menyadari kalau sikapnya terlalu terburu-buru dan membuat Menma menjadi tidak nyaman. Ia menarik dirinya sedikit kemudian berdehem kecil. "Maafkan atas sikap buruk sensei." Ia bergerak canggung di tempat duduknya. "Sensei hanya—uhh—penasaran saja mengenai ayahmu."

"Kenapa sensei penasaran? Ayahku bukan _superhero_ ataupun artis." Tukas Menma cepat, masih agak jengkel.

"Uhm—bu—bukan seperti itu, Menma." Hinata duduk dengan gelisah sembari memainkan ujung jempolnya. "Begini, di mata seorang wanita, pria akan terlihat menarik jika pria tersebut dapat membuat hatinya berdebar, mengerti?"

Menma menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mengerti sama sekali. Aku selalu berdebar melihat es krim dan kue, apa begitu maksudnya?"

"Hampir, tapi bukan itu." Hinata kembali merapikan beberapa rambutnya ke sisi telinga, kemudian berdehem kecil. "Ini bukan mengenai barang kesukaan, tetapi perasaan."

Menma mendengus. Ia memainkan jarinya di atas meja dengan malas. "Aku tetap tidak mengerti, Sensei."

Wanita itu tersenyum maklum. "Karena wanita itu sangat rumit. Kau tidak bisa mengetahui pikirannya hanya dari sikapnya saja, kau harus memahaminya luar-dalam."

"Begitukah?" Menma berhenti menatap meja dan beralih untuk memandang mata lavender di hadapannya itu. "Ayah dan papa juga rumit. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan mereka tadi malam, tetapi hal itu membuat jantungku berdebar."

"Huh?" Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya, heran. "Memangnya apa yang dilakukan ayah dan papamu tadi malam?"

"Mereka berpelukan di dapur." Menma kembali menatap meja dan menggerakkan jarinya disana dengan bosan. "Ayah mengerang keras saat itu. Dia menghentakkan tubuhnya di belakang papa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, tetapi mereka berdua telanjang dan saling membenturkan bibir." Bocah tadi menguap malas, sama sekali tidak melihat kalau bola mata lavender dihadapannya sudah membulat lebar.

Hinata terdiam kaku. Seluruh kujur tubuhnya seakan-akan tersengat listrik bertenaga tinggi saat mendengar ucapan anak itu. Menma memang tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan orangtuanya tadi malam, tetapi Hinata yakin seratus persen kalau hal itu merupakan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh pasangan suami-istri.

Menma mendongak menatap sang guru. "Sensei, kau terlihat pucat pasi. Kau yakin tidak ingin ke ruang kesehatan?" Tanya cemas.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa. Se—sensei baik-baik saja." Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan terhuyung-huyung. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening mendadak. Sejujurnya saja, kenyataan pahit itu sukses menghantam sel otaknya dengan kuat. Ia hampir pingsan mendadak kalau tidak berpegangan pada sisi meja.

"Sensei? Wajahmu semakin pucat." Menma turun dari kursinya dan memegangi tubuh wanita itu agar tidak ambruk. Walaupun tubuhnya kecil dan hanya bisa memeluk pinggang Hinata, tetapi ia tetap bersikeras untuk membantu sang guru. Itu yang diajarkan oleh ayah dan papanya di rumah, selalu menolong orang yang sedang kesusahan. "Aku akan membantu sensei ke ruang kesehatan." Ucapnya tegas.

Tepat ketika mereka ingin keluar dari kelas, sosok Naruto terlihat menuju ke arah mereka dengan langkah cepat.

"Maaf Menma, ayah telat menjem—" Kalimat pria pirang itu langsung terhenti mendadak saat melihat wajah Hinata yang pucat pasi. "Hinata-sensei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

Wanita itu mendongak dan menatap bola mata _ocean blue_ dihadapannya. Bibirnya melengkung tipis. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, kau itu pucat pasi." Naruto membantu memapah Hinata. "Ayo, kita ke ruang kesehatan."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja." Tolak wanita itu lagi. Ia agak canggung kalau harus bersentuhan kulit dengan Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak ke ruang kesehatan sekarang, kau bisa pingsan, Hinata-sensei." Tegas Naruto lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pria pirang itu segera menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke bagian belakang tubuh Hinata dan langsung menggendong wanita itu dengan _bridal style_. Cukup untuk membuat sang Hyuuga memekik kaget dengan perlakuan sang Uzumaki. Namun di lain pihak, wajahnya merah padam saat pria itu membawanya melewati koridor untuk menuju ruang kesehatan yang tidak jauh dari kelas Menma.

Naruto meletakkan tubuh ramping Hinata di atas ranjang kesehatan. "Istirahatlah dulu, kau pasti terlalu lelah mengajar anak-anak." Ucap pria tadi.

Hinata mengangguk diam, berusaha keras untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Balasnya. Mata lavendernya melirik ke arah Menma yang tengah meneliti botol-botol kimia di dalam lemari kaca di pojok ruangan, kemudian beralih menatap Naruto yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya, ingin bertanya apa?" Kata Naruto cepat, tidak lupa cengiran menawannya.

Hinata menunduk lagi, kemudian melirik ke arah Menma. Anak itu jauh dari jangkauan mereka, jadi sudah dipastikan Menma tidak akan bisa mendengar obrolannya dengan Naruto. Hinata mendesah lega sebelum mulai bicara. "Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Ditodong pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi seperti itu sukses membuat Naruto menampilkan wajah bodohnya. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kami teman."

"Teman?" Suara Hinata agak sangsi. "Kau yakin hanya sekedar teman?"

"Iya, yakin sekali. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah tidak—" Hinata menggeleng. "—Aku hanya penasaran saja. Maksudku kau dan Sasuke terlihat cukup dekat seperti sepasang suami-istri."

Naruto terbatuk kecil mendengar pernyataan Hinata yang tepat mengenai sasaran. Pria itu berdehem kecil sebelum berbicara lagi. "Benarkah? Kau mungkin salah lihat. Kami ini sangat dekat seperti kakak-adik." Bohong Naruto, membela diri.

Hinata ingin membuka suara untuk berkomentar lagi, namun suara dering ponsel Naruto membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sebentar." Katanya pada Hinata, kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan menuju ambang pintu untuk menerima panggilan telepon tadi.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto setelah panggilan tersebut terangkat.

.

"_Kau sedang berada dimana sekarang?"_

.

"Menjemput Menma. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

.

Shikamaru berdehem sebentar. _"Aku sudah menyelidiki jadwal penerbangan para penumpang yang berangkat ke luar negeri dari dua bulan yang lalu."_ Ia mendesah pelan. _"Dan tidak ada nama Uchiha Sasuke tertera sebagai penumpang."_

.

"Apa?" Wajah Naruto resah. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Maksudku, apakah ada orang lain dari perusahaan Sasuke yang berangkat ke luar negeri dalam dua bulan itu?"

.

Terdengar suara kertas yang di bolak-balik. _"Ada. Penumpang yang bernama Hyuuga Neji berangkat pada tanggal 7 Sepetember."_

.

Naruto terdiam. Otaknya berpikir keras. _'Sasuke mengatakan padaku kalau dia berangkat ke luar negeri pada tanggal 7 September, namun yang pergi adalah Neji. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apakah Sasuke berbohong padaku?'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

.

"_Hallo, Naruto? Kau masih disana?"_

.

"Ah, maaf... Lalu bagaimana dengan penyelidikannya? Apa kau sudah mengetahui seluruh jadwal Sasuke sejak kemarin pagi hingga malam?" Tanya Naruto.

.

"_Ya, aku sudah menanyakan hal itu pada para pegawai serta asistennya. Akan kurimkan kegiatannya lewat fax ke rumahmu."_ Jelas Shikamaru lagi.

.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak Shikamaru." Naruto mematikan sambungan telepon mereka dengan cepat, lalu bergegas menuju ke arah Hinata. "Maaf, Hinata-sensei, tetapi aku dan Menma harus pergi sekarang. Aku sedang mengurusi kasus yang sangat rumit. Jadi, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kutinggal disini?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak nyaman.

Wanita lavender itu tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Hinata-sensei." Ucap Naruto. Ia berbalik memanggil Menma. "Sayang, ayo pulang. Ada yang harus ayah kerjakan di rumah." Ujarnya.

Bocah itu mengangguk, lalu melambai pelan ke arah gurunya. "Hinata-sensei, aku pulang dulu ya. Jaga kesehatanmu."

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Hati-hati, Menma."

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk dan berjalan cepat mengejar ayahnya yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Hinata di ruang kesehatan.

Wanita itu menyamankan posisi berbaringnya sebelum meraih ponsel di saku roknya. Ia menekan nomor sang kakak dan menunggu pria itu untuk mengangkat sambungan teleponnya.

Tiga detik kemudian, terdengar sahutan Neji dari seberang telepon. Hinata segera menyahut dengan cepat. "Hallo, kakak, bisakah menjemputku di sekolah? Sepertinya aku kelelahan. Dan satu hal lagi, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?" Ada jeda yang panjang saat sang kakak menjawab. Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mengangguk pelan. "Akan kujelaskan nanti, tapi lakukanlah seperti itu, oke? Terima kasih banyak." Wanita itu tersenyum kecil kemudian segera menutup teleponnya.

.

_**Blam!**_—Menma menutup pintu mobil setelah ia menghempaskan dirinya di jok depan, tepat di samping sang ayah.

"Papa dimana?" Menma bertanya sembari memasang sabuk mobil.

Naruto menyalakan mobil dan menaikkan persneling. "Dia sibuk hari ini, makanya ayah yang menjemputmu." Ia menyetir mobilnya keluar dari sekolah menuju jalan yang lebih luas. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka dijemput oleh ayah?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku suka." Menma menatap ke luar jendela dengan malas. "Tetapi setiap ayah menjemputku pasti tingkah Hinata-sensei akan berubah aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

Anak itu mendengus. Ia melirik sang ayah dengan ekor matanya. "Apa ayah tidak sadar juga kalau Hinata-sensei menyukaimu?" Ia menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran jok mobil. "Ia bahkan memaksaku untuk membeberkan ukuran celana dalammu."

"Benarkah? Berarti ayah sangat populer." Ucap Naruto tanpa menatap sang anak. Ia sibuk memerhatikan jalan.

"Populer atau tidak, aku tetap tidak ingin ayah bersama dengan Hinata-sensei." Tukas Menma.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa malah bertanya? Sudah jelas 'kan kalau ayah itu milik aku dan papa." Sahut Menma ketus. "Aku suka dengan Hinata-sensei, tapi aku tidak suka dia memiliki ayah."

Naruto terkekeh sedikit. "Kau egois, Sayang."

"Ya, aku egois! Dan aku tidak suka kau bersamanya!" Menma menaikkan nada suaranya. Tanda-tanda ia sedang kesal.

Naruto tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus puncak kepala bocah itu. "Iya, iya, maafkan ayah. Ayah berjanji akan selalu setia pada Menma dan papa."

"Janji?" Menma menoleh untuk menatap sang ayah.

"Janji, Sayang." Sahutnya lagi, mempertegas janjinya.

Menma tersenyum puas. Otot bahunya yang tadinya tegang langsung mengendur secara perlahan, membuatnya duduk nyaman di joknya.

.

.

Naruto sampai di kediamannya 20 menit kemudian. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju ruang kerjanya di lantai tiga. Sedangkan Menma memilih menerjunkan diri ke sofa terdekat.

Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya sebelum mengambil _remote_ dan menyalakan televisi. Jarinya bergerak lincah memindah satu _channel_ ke _channel_ lainnya. Tidak ada yang menarik, semua _channel_ menayangkan berita selebriti dan informasi politik.

Bocah itu mendengus dan segera mematikan layar berwarna tadi. Ia mendongak ke atas kemudian berteriak keras. "AYAH, AKU LAPAR!"

Naruto yang sedang berada di ruang kerjanya ikut menyahut dengan teriakan keras. "MAKANAN ADA DI KULKAS, SAYANG. AMBILLAH SENDIRI, OKE? AYAH SEDANG SIBUK."

Menma lagi-lagi mendesah. Ia melangkah berat menuju lemari pendingin di dapur dan menatap isinya. Ada _pizza_ beku, dan makanan beku lainnya.

Ia mengambil dua potong _pizza_;satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk ayahnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam _microwave_.

Menma menunggu dua menit sebelum mengeluarkan dua potong _pizza_ tadi dari dalam sana. Kini ia menyajikan makanan hangat itu ke atas piring dan membawanya ke lantai tiga, dimana ayahnya sedang bekerja dan butuh asupan makanan juga.

"Ayah? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Menma masuk ke ruangan kerja ayahnya tanpa mengetuk pintu dan langsung menaruh _pizza_ tadi di atas meja.

"Tidak, Sayang." Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Apakah _pizza_ ini untuk ayah?"

"Ya, aku membuatkannya untuk kita berdua." Jelas Menma seraya mengambil satu potongan _pizza_ kemudian duduk di sofa terdekat. Mata hitamnya tidak beralih dari sang ayah yang tengah membolak-balikkan kertas. "Apa yang sedang ayah baca?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya fax dari teman ayah." Sahut Naruto lagi. Ia menggigit potongan _pizza_ miliknya kemudian mengunyahnya pelan. Matanya sama sekali tidak beralih dari kertas tersebut; laporan kegiatan Sasuke dari kemarin pagi hingga malam. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, semuanya sesuai dengan pernyataan sang Uchiha kemarin malam.

Pada pukul 14.00 siang, Sasuke rapat dengan Neji bersama dengan klien hingga selesai pada pukul 20.00 malam. Mereka berpisah pukul 21.00 karena Neji ada urusan mendadak, lalu Neji kembali ke kantor pukul 23.00 malam, dan selama itu Sasuke tetap berada di kantor. Kemudian mereka pergi minum-minum bersama para klien sampai pukul 23.30 malam. Lalu Sasuke kembali ke rumah pukul 01.00 pagi dini hari.

Naruto kembali menggigit _pizza_-nya. _'Ada selisih setengah jam antara pukul 23.30 - 01.00. Apakah Sasuke bisa membunuh anak-anak dan menguburnya di halaman samping sekolah dalam waktu setengah jam saja?'_ Batin Naruto lagi._ 'Tidak! Itu sangat mustahil. Apalagi dia harus memotong-motong tubuh korban terlebih dahulu sebelum menguburnya. Setidaknya akan memakan waktu tiga jam atau lebih.' _Lanjutnya lagi dalam hati.

Naruto memakan potongan terakhir _pizza_-nya sebelum meletakkan kertas tersebut di atas meja. Pantatnya dihempaskan ke atas kursi dengan berat, sedangkan tangannya memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. Jujur saja, masalah itu cukup membuatnya sakit kepala.

Mungkin ia harus menyerah, dan menanyakan langsung pada Sasuke. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

.

"Naruto! Menma! Aku pulang!" Seruan Sasuke dari pintu depan membuat sang anak dan pria pirang itu terlonjak pelan. Mereka berdua bergegas turun dari lantai tiga untuk menyambut sang Uchiha.

"PAPA!" Menma berteriak senang. Ia berlari menerjang pria raven itu untuk meminta pelukan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan segera menggendong sang anak ke pelukannya. "Bagaimana sekolah hari ini? Apakah menyenangkan, Sayang?"

"Ya, senang sekali." Sahut Menma cepat seraya mengangguk senang.

Naruto berdiri di depan dua orang yang disayanginya itu dengan cengiran lebar. "Bagaimana harimu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak buruk." Pria raven itu menurunkan gendongannya dan melirik ke belakang; dimana Neji tengah tersenyum menyapa ke arah Naruto.

"Hai, maaf aku mengganggu lagi, aku kesini untuk meminta laporan dari Sasuke saja." Ujar pria lavender tadi.

Sang Uzumaki mengangguk tanpa keberatan. Kemudian beralih menatap pria onyx itu. "Sasuke, kita perlu bicara empat mata."

"Huh?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan heran. "Harus sekarang?"

"Ya, sekarang juga."

Pria raven itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan resah. Ia melirik ke arah Neji.

Neji yang mengerti hal tersebut langsung tersenyum tipis. "Kalian bicaralah dulu berdua, aku bisa menunggu di ruang tamu bersama Menma." Ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera naik mengikuti Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu memimpin arah menuju ruang kerjanya. Setelah berada di dalam, Naruto segera menutup pintu untuk memastikan pembicaraan mereka tidak terdengar ke luar.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sasuke membuka suara. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada menunggu ucapan pria pirang itu.

Naruto berdehem sebentar, berusaha berpikir mencari kalimat yang pas untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada sang raven. "Begini—" Ia berdehem lagi. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya kering mendadak. "—Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau aku sedang mencari pembunuh berantai yang melakukan tindak kejahatan akhir-akhir ini."

Sasuke masih diam. "Lalu?"

"Lalu—" Naruto mengusap wajahnya, bergerak tidak nyaman di tempatnya. "—Kami; aku dan Shikamaru sudah membuat dugaan sementara siapa tersangka yang kemungkinan besar adalah pembunuhnya."

"Hn..." Sasuke terlihat tidak tertarik. Ia menyenderkan berat tubuhnya di sisi meja, masih menunggu ucapan pria pirang itu.

"Dan sayangnya, bukti yang ada mengarahkan kalau kau adalah pembunuhnya, Sasuke." Kata Naruto akhirnya.

Pria raven dihadapannya langsung membelalak lebar. Suaranya tercekat mendadak. "Apa maksudmu aku yang menjadi pembunuhnya?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Dengar dulu, jangan salah paham..." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang kini mulai naik pitam. "...Aku tidak menuduhmu, aku hanya mencari pelaku berdasarkan bukti yang ada." Ia segera menyambar kertas jadwal penerbangan Sasuke. "...Lihat? Bukti ini mengarah padamu, Sasuke."

Pria raven itu membaca semua tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut. Membolak-baliknya dengan cepat. "Kau melakukan semua ini karena mencurigaiku, begitu? Kau tidak percaya denganku?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu..." Naruto meremas pundak Sasuke dengan kuat. "...Aku percaya padamu, makanya aku berusaha keras mencari bukti bahwa kau bukanlah pembunuhnya."

"Lalu kenapa?" Sasuke mengerang jengkel seraya menepis pegangan sang Uzumaki. "Kau tidak percaya padaku, dan kau mengatakan aku adalah pembunuhnya? Apa kau gila? Aku tidak membunuh siapapun!"

"Kalau kau bukan pembunuhnya, kemana kau pada tanggal 7 September?"

"Sudah aku katakan, aku ke luar negeri mengurus bisnis!" Erang Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi di kertas ini—"

"Kertas ini tidak membuktikan apapun, Idiot!" Sasuke menyambar kertas tadi dan meremasnya dengan kesal. Ia beranjak menuju lemari terdekat dan membongkar lacinya.

Naruto menatap tingkah sang Uchiha dengan heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Naruto. Ia terus mencari hingga menemukan apa yang tengah dicarinya itu. "Ini..." Ia berbalik seraya menunjukkan tiket pesawatnya. "...Aku menyimpannya. Tiket pesawatku saat penerbangan ke luar negeri."

Naruto mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya dengan teliti. "Sasuke..." Ia menatap sang Uchiha. "...Ini atas nama Hyuuga Neji."

Sasuke mendengus kecil dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lihat tiket kepulanganku."

Naruto menatap tiket yang berada di baliknya. Ada satu tiket lagi, dan itu atas nama Uchiha Sasuke. "Huh? Bagaimana bis—"

"Lihat? Aku memang benar-benar pergi ke luar negeri." Sasuke memijat pertemuan hidung dan matanya. "Pada tanggal 7 September, seharusnya Neji yang pergi, namun dia ada urusan mendadak dan aku yang menggantikannya. Tepatnya kami bertukar tanggal dan juga tiket, namun saat pulang kami memakai tiket sendiri-sendiri."

Tubuh Naruto merosot ke sofa. "Tapi bagaimana dengan darah itu?"

"Darah apa?" Sasuke menatap sang Uzumaki dengan heran.

"Darah yang ada di pergelangan jasmu!" Tukas Naruto lagi, sedikit frustasi.

"Pergelangan jas? Aku tidak—" Kalimat Sasuke terputus mendadak. Matanya melebar saat otaknya mengingat sesuatu. "—Jas ku tertukar... Saat di bar aku melepaskan jas ku dan menaruhnya di samping, lalu aku mengambil jas yang salah."

"Tertukar? Dengan siapa?" Naruto segera bangkit berdiri dari sofa.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan cemas sekaligus takut. Suaranya tercekat saat mengucapkan nama itu.

.

"Hyuuga Neji."

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Yuuhuu~ Akhirnya Crow bisa apdet chap 4...  
><strong>**Btw, terima kasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah nyempatin baca dan review... You're awesome! I love you all! :D**

**RnR please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu **

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Don****'t Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Selama ini Sasuke selalu bertindak dan berpikir tenang, tidak ada satu masalah pun yang membuatnya resah. Namun kali ini situasinya berbeda.

Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan dan air mukanya berubah panik saat mengetahui bahwa pembunuhnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Hyuuga Neji. Pembunuh berantai yang tengah di cari oleh para polisi karena kekejamannya.

Ia segera mencengkram lengan Naruto dengan kuat. "Menma..." Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. "...Menma bersama Neji di ruang tamu."

Naruto terpaku sejenak, detik kemudian ia segera melesat ke luar ruangan dengan panik. "_Shit!... Shit!... Shit!_" Ia menyumpah serapah dengan geraman berat. Kakinya berlari melewati koridor untuk turun menuju lantai dasar. "MENMA!—" Ia berteriak memanggil sang anak saat kakinya terus berlari.

"MENM—!" Teriakan pria pirang itu terhenti saat melihat keadaan ruang tamu yang kosong melompong. Tidak ada Menma maupun Neji.

Sasuke yang menyusulnya terlihat terengah-engah dengan panik. "Dimana Menma?!" Ia bertanya dengan kalut.

"_Shit!_" Naruto mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Naruto, dimana Menma?!"

Bukannya menjawab, pria pirang itu segera menyambar telepon rumah dan menekan nomor Shikamaru. Ia berpaling menatap Sasuke. "Dengar, Sasuke, tetap tenang dan jangan bertindak bodoh, aku akan menelepon Shikamaru."

"Menelepon Shikamaru?!" Sang Uchiha hampir menjambak rambutnya, marah. "Anak kita hilang dan kau malah menelepon Shikamaru?!"

"Kita harus menelepon polisi, oke?"

"Kau polisinya, Naruto!"

"Tapi yang kita hadapi adalah pembunuh!" Naruto ikut naik pitam.

"Aku tidak mau menunggu satuan polisi bodoh itu datang! Aku harus mencari Menma!" Sasuke bersikeras.

"Kau tidak bisa mencarinya sendiri, Sasuke!" Ia menahan lengan pria raven itu. "Tetap tenang dan—"

.

"_Hallo? Naruto?" _Suara Shikamaru terdengar dari seberang telepon.

.

Naruto dengan cepat menyahut. "Shika, aku butuh bantuanmu segera!" Tangannya masih terus mencengkram lengan sang Uchiha agar tidak berlari pergi.

"Naruto, lepaskan aku! Aku harus menyelamatkan Menma!" Teriak Sasuke seraya terus berontak dengan brutal.

.

"_Uhm, Naruto, apa yang terjadi disana?"_

.

"Jangan banyak bertanya!—Cepat kerahkan satuan polisi untuk mencari Hyuuga Neji!" Sahut Naruto susah payah.

"Naruto! Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke meronta lebih keras, kemudian menginjak kaki sang Uzumaki saat kesabarannya sudah habis.

"AWW!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Ia melepaskan cengkaramannya dan Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri. "SASUKE, KEMBALI!"

.

"_Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disana?!"_ Shikamaru mulai resah dengan telepon dari sahabatnya itu, terlebih lagi mendengar Naruto berteriak seperti tadi.

.

"Anakku diculik dan Sasuke berusaha mengejarnya!—Cepat kerahkan para polisi dan cari Hyuuga Neji!" Teriaknya tidak sabaran.

.

"_Baiklah, aku mengerti."_ Walaupun tidak mengerti situasinya, namun Shikamaru segera menjawab tegas dan menutup teleponnya dengan cepat. Ia mengerti kalau Naruto berteriak dan panik seperti tadi, sudah dipastikan keadaan dalam status siaga satu.

.

Naruto yang berada di seberang telepon segera menyambar kunci mobilnya untuk mencari Sasuke. Ia mengetahui sifat panik Sasuke, pria raven itu akan berlari mengejar Neji menggunakan kakinya dibandingkan menggunakan motor ataupun mobil. Tipikal pria sok pintar yang pendek akal.

"Si brengsek itu benar-benar menyusahkan." Naruto menggerutu seraya menyalakan mobilnya dan memacunya keluar dari perkarangan rumah. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan berlari jauh. Stamina pria raven itu lebih lemah dibandingkan dirinya yang sudah terlatih di kepolisian.

Naruto membelok mobilnya ke tikungan dan melihat Sasuke terengah-engah di persimpangan jalan tanpa tahu arah. Wajahnya terlihat panik saat ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kemana Neji membawa putranya itu.

Sang Uzumaki menggeram jengkel dan keluar dari mobil. Ia berlari menemui Sasuke dan menyambar lengan pria itu. "Apa kau bodoh?! Berlari tidak tentu arah seperti orang gila!"

"Aku harus mencari Menma!" Sasuke balas meraung. "Neji menculik Menma, dan aku tidak mau anakku dibunuh dengan cara kejam!"

"Menma juga anakku, Sasuke! Tapi aku masih punya otak untuk tidak berlari seperti orang gila dan terdiam bingung di persimpangan jalan!" Balas Naruto sengit.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!" Sasuke meraung lebih keras. Ia mencengkram lengan sang Uzumaki dengan tangan gemetar. Kepalanya tertunduk, berusaha meredam amarahnya. "Kau... Tidak akan mengerti..." Lanjutnya lebih lirih.

Naruto memeluk sang Uchiha dengan kuat, merengkuh tubuh ramping dan rapuh itu diantara lengannya. "Aku mengerti, Sasuke... Karena itu aku harus tetap berpikiran dingin dan tidak mudah panik... Kepanikan hanya akan membawamu ke dalam kebuntuan..." Ia mendorong pelan tubuh dihadapannya dan menatap Sasuke lekat. "Ayo kita cari Menma bersama. Kali ini, tetaplah tenang, oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Terima kasih... Dan—uhh—maaf soal kakimu tadi." Ucapnya seraya bergerak ke arah mobil dan duduk di jok depan, disamping pria pirang itu.

"Tidak masalah." Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian segera menyalakan mobilnya. "Ayo kita tangkap Neji."

.

.

Mobil melaju cukup cepat, kemudian berbelok tajam saat masuk ke tikungan jalan. Di jok kemudi, Neji berkali-kali melirik spion tengah dengan waspada. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk setir mobil dengan cemas, sedangkan wajahnya sudah hampir pucat pasi.

Menma yang berada di sebelahnya hanya melirik pria itu dengan tatapan heran. "Kita mau kemana paman Neji?"

Sang Hyuuga berusaha menampilkan senyum kakunya tanpa menoleh. "Bukankah paman sudah katakan? Kita akan pergi ke taman hiburan."

"Taman hiburan?" Menma membeo. "Kenapa tidak mengajak ayah dan papa? Kita bisa kesana berempat."

"Itu karena—" Neji melirik ke arah spion tengah lagi. Melihat bahwa tidak ada mobil mencurigakan yang mengikutinya, ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "—Aku ingin ini menjadi hari spesial kita berdua."

"Hari spesial?"

"Ya, paman Neji berulang tahun hari ini." Bohong pria lavender itu. Ia menarik persneling dan kembali berbelok. "Bukankah kau suka taman hiburan, Menma?"

"Yup! Aku suka!" Jawab bocah itu bersemangat. Ia menatap jalan raya dari balik jendela mobil dengan takjub. "Kapan kita akan sampai? Aku sudah tidak sabaran."

"Sebentar lagi, Menma." Neji menginjak gas dengan perlahan, melajukan kecepatan mobilnya. "...Sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

Di mobil lain, Naruto tengah menyetir dengan brutal. Ia berbelok dan menyelip mobil lain di jalan raya dengan kecepatan yang membuat Sasuke hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Bisakah kau memelankan laju mobilnya?" Sasuke mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya, kemudian mencengkram pegangan pintu mobil dengan erat dan kuat. "Aku rasa, aku ingin muntah."

Naruto memasukkan gigi empat, dan kembali menginjak pedal gas. "Tidak ada waktu untuk pelan-pelan." Ia kembali membanting setir saat menyelip, membuat beberapa mobil lain mengutukinya dengan kasar.

Sasuke melirik ke luar jendela, dimana pengemudi lain sedang mengacungi mereka jari tengah karena mengemudi tidak karuan. "Naruto, sepertinya pengemudi lain marah dengan kita."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, jengkel. "Kau lihat ada botol minuman di jok belakang?"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. "Yeah, kenapa?"

"Ambil dan lemparkan ke pengemudi tadi, lalu teriak _'Fuck you too, Bitch!'_." Ujar Naruto asal-asalan. Pria pirang itu berusaha mencairkan kegugupan dan kepanikannya. Bagaimana pun juga, sebagai polisi, ia harus bersikap tenang dalam situasi apapun. Ia tidak boleh memperlihatkan kecemasan dan kekhawatirannya.

_**BANG!**_—Suara botol plastik yang mengenai sisi mobil membuat Naruto kaget dan langsung menoleh ke samping. Dimana ia melihat Sasuke sedang membuka kaca jendela dan menjulurkan jari tengahnya ke pengemudi tadi, kemudian berseru, "_Fuck you too, Bitch!_"

"Wha—" Naruto ternganga.

Sasuke kembali menutup jendela dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang tengah memandanginya dengan heran. "Apa? Aku hanya menuruti kata-katamu." Ujarnya membela diri.

Naruto tertawa cukup keras. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi tawa tersebut.

"Sudah tenang sekarang, Dobe?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. "Sejak di dalam mobil tadi, tanganmu terus gemetaran tanpa henti. Walaupun kau terlihat tenang, tetapi aku yakin kau juga sama cemasnya denganku." Ujarnya seraya menyenderkan punggungnya di jok mobil.

Naruto tersenyum teduh, ekor matanya menatap pria raven itu penuh sayang. "Terima kasih." Ia kembali mencengkram persneling dan menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Matanya bertaut tajam. "Ayo kita temukan Menma." Detik selanjutnya, mobil melaju lebih cepat membelah jalan raya. Meninggalkan kepulan asap yang tersapu oleh mobil-mobil lain.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Shikamaru terlihat menyambar dokumen dan jaket nya sebelum bergerak menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di luar. Beberapa mobil satuan polisi sudah terlebih dahulu menyebar ke seluruh wilayah Konoha atas perintahnya. Sedangkan sejak tadi, ia sibuk mencari data mengenai pria bernama Hyuuga Neji tersebut sebelum mulai bergerak.

Shikamaru masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera membuka catatan profil tentang Hyuuga Neji. Hanya identitas biasa seperti nama, umur, alamat, pekerjaan dan hal lainnya.

Matanya tertarik pada profil keluarga pemuda Hyuuga itu. Ia membaca dan menemukan fakta bahwa Hyuuga Neji memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hinata dan bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah Menma.

Shikamaru kembali membaca dokumen itu lebih teliti. Profil Neji mengatakan kalau ia bekerja di satu perusahaan yang sama dengan Sasuke. Detektif cerdas itu terdiam sejenak, ia berpikir keras kenapa baru sekarang Neji ingin menculik Menma? Apa motifnya? Dan apakah ia ada sangkut pautnya dengan pembunuhan berantai anak-anak tersebut?

Shikamaru berdecak pelan, ia menaruh kembali lembaran kertas tadi di jok samping sebelum merogoh ponselnya. Ia perlu menelepon Naruto sekarang dan menanyakan sesuatu.

Ia menunggu beberapa detik sebelum panggilannya terjawab.

.

"Hallo, Shika? Ada apa? Apa kau sudah menemukan Neji?" Sahut Naruto cepat.

.

"Belum." Shikamaru mulai memacu mobilnya untuk bergerak. "Ada yang perlu aku tanyakan mengenai Neji."

.

"Huh? Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

.

"Hyuuga Neji bekerja di satu perusahaan dengan Sasuke, kan? Tetapi kenapa dia ingin menculik anak temannya sendiri? Apakah dia punya motif tertentu? Mungkin saja dendam?" Tanya Shikamaru panjang lebar.

.

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum bicara. "Kau tahu, jas yang bernoda darah korban itu?"

.

"Yeah, kenapa dengan jas itu?"

.

"Sasuke mengatakan padaku kalau jas itu yang dipakai oleh Neji. Jadi sudah dipastikan kalau Neji adalah pembunuh berantai yang kita cari." Ucap Naruto tegas.

.

"Huh? Bagaimana bisa?" Shikamaru berhenti saat lampu merah menyala.

.

"Ceritanya panjang, tetapi akan kupersingkat..." Sahut Naruto lagi. "...Neji meminjam jas Sasuke, mereka pergi ke bar, lalu jas mereka tertukar disana." Lanjutnya lebih ringkas.

.

"Oke, itu penjelasan terpendek yang pernah kudengar."

.

Terdengar suara erangan Naruto yang kesal. "Yang terpenting sekarang, bagaimana kita bisa menemukan Neji?"

.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, tetapi aku sudah mengerahkan para polisi untuk mencarinya." Shikamaru menginjak pedal gas saat lampu hijau mulai menyala. "Kau cari dia di kediamannya, sedangkan aku sendiri akan mencari bukti di tempat kerjanya."

.

"Oke." Naruto menyahut singkat. Ia segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Kau tahu dimana tempat tinggal Neji?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu." Ia menunjuk arah yang berlawanan. "Tidak jauh dari sini." Ujarnya lagi.

"Bagus, kita akan segera kesana untuk mencarinya." Ujar Naruto seraya membanting setir mobil dengan cepat. Berbelok tajam tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya sama sekali. Membuat ban mobilnya berdecit mengeluarkan asap.

Sasuke mencengkram pegangan pintu mobil dengan erat saat pria pirang itu memaksimalkan kecepatan laju mobilnya. Membuat Sasuke yakin kalau mereka akan mati terlebih dahulu sebelum menemukan Menma.

_Shit!_

.

.

**_Taman Hiburan Konoha, pukul 15.00 sore_**

.

Taman hiburan sore itu terlihat ramai dengan para pengunjung yang memenuhi wahana atraksi. _Stand _makanan ringan berjejer rapi menjajakan cemilan warna-warni yang menggugah selera, sedangkan para badut terlihat melambai riang sambil memegang balon yang berwarna-warni cerah.

Menma memandang sekitar dengan mata takjub. Mata hitam bulatnya melebar senang saat memandang wahana bermain _jet coaster _yang terlihat menyenangkan. Ia menoleh ke arah Neji dan menunjuk wahana tadi dengan bersemangat.

"Paman Neji, bisakah kita kesana? Ayo kita kesana." Ajaknya tidak sabaran.

Neji tersenyum kaku. Matanya melirik kiri dan kanan dengan waspada. "Tidak sekarang, Menma. Kita kesini hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja, oke?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena—uhh—kita sedang dikejar waktu. Aku harus membawamu pergi menjauh secepatnya." Jelas Neji seraya menggandeng tangan Menma melewati kerumunan beberapa orang.

"Memangnya kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang aman." Sahut Neji cepat tanpa menatap Menma.

"Kenapa harus pergi ke tempat yang aman? Apakah taman hiburan cukup aman?" Menma masih tidak mengerti. Terlebih lagi melihat wajah cemas Neji.

"Kita kesini hanya untuk mengulur waktu Menma." Neji berbalik menatap bocah itu kemudian menggendongnya. "Ayo cepat kita pergi, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu ditangkap olehnya."

"Huh? Siapa yang akan menangkapku?"

Neji meneguk air liurnya sebelum menjawab. "Seseorang yang lebih berbahaya dariku."

.

.

.

_**Ting!**__**—**__**Tong!**_—Bel pintu berbunyi dari sebuah rumah sederhana bergaya minimalis. Dua orang pria—Naruto dan Sasuke—berdiri di depan pintu menunggu pemilik rumah untuk keluar.

"Sebentar..." Suara lembut wanita terdengar sebelum pintu kayu itu akhirnya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok cantik seorang Hyuuga Hinata. "Oh!—Naruto dan Sasuke-kun, ada apa?"

Naruto langsung membuka suara dengan cepat. "Begini, Hinata-chan—"

Sasuke melirik Naruto sembari memicingkan matanya. "Hinata-chan?" Ulangnya.

Pria pirang itu tertawa gugup, kemudian berdehem pelan. "Uh, _well_, Hinata-san—" Ia memperbaiki ucapannya. "—Apakah Neji sedang ada di rumah?"

"Neji-niisan? Dia belum pulang sama sekali." Sahut Hinata lagi.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertatapan dengan pandangan resah, membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Ada apa, Naruto, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya wanita itu, penasaran.

Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata kemudian bergerak canggung dihadapan wanita itu, meremas kedua tangannya. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan situasinya.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah plin-plan Naruto hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto ke samping dan gantian berhadapan dengan Hinata dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Neji menculik anakku." Sang raven berbicara secara lugas tanpa basa-basi, membuat Hinata terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Menculik?" Wanita itu membeo.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku yakin kau bekerjasama dengan Neji." Sinis Sasuke lagi.

Naruto yang melihat sikap Sasuke langsung menghalangi pria raven itu untuk bertindak lebih jauh. "Woah—woah—Sasuke, tunggu dulu." Sang Uzumaki menarik Sasuke untuk mundur sejenak. "Kau tidak bisa menuduh seseorang begitu saja tanpa bukti." Lanjutnya lagi, setengah berbisik.

"Tanpa bukti? Jelas-jelas Hinata adalah adiknya Neji, tentu saja dia ikut terlibat dalam hal ini." Balas Sasuke, setengah jengkel.

"Dengar, Sasuke—" Naruto menarik pria raven itu untuk menjauh sejenak dari Hinata, ia tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh wanita itu. "—Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menyalahkan Hinata, oke?"

"Kau membela wanita itu?" Sela Sasuke, memicingkan matanya curiga.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya dengan jengkel. "_Just__—__just stop talking non sense, okay?_" Ucap pria pirang itu. "Kita disini bukan untuk berdebat, melainkan menyelamatkan Menma."

Hinata yang mendengar nama Menma disebut langsung bergerak mendekat ke arah dua pria itu. "A—Apa maksud kalian dengan menyelamatkan Menma?" Tanyanya.

Naruto menoleh untuk menatap Hinata. Ia mengusap wajahnya sebelum berbicara. "Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, Neji menculik anak kami."

"Neji-niisan menculik Menma?" Mata lavender itu melebar. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ka—Kau pasti salah, Neji-niisan tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu." Sahutnya lagi.

"Jadi kau bilang kalau aku yang salah, begitu?" Balas Sasuke semakin sinis. "Anakku diculik dan kau menyalahkanku?!"

Hinata memandang mata onyx itu dengan ketakutan. "A—Aku tidak—"

"Jangan bersikap sok polos dan pintar dihadapanku." Sasuke menghentak tangan Hinata dengan kasar. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu dan Neji kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Menma." Desisnya lagi.

Hinata menautkan alisnya tajam, sama sekali tidak suka dengan ancaman pria raven itu. "Aku juga sudah mengatakan kalau aku dan Neji-niisan tidak pernah melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu, apalagi menculik Menma yang merupakan muridku sendiri." Balasnya lagi.

Sasuke menampilkan raut wajah bengis saat wanita itu berani membalas perkataannya. Ia siap menumpahkan sumpah serapahnya kalau saja Naruto tidak menghentikan sikapnya tadi.

"Oke, berhenti membuat situasi lebih rumit lagi." Sang Uzumaki menarik tubuh Sasuke, dan memaksa pria raven itu melepaskan cengkramannya di tangan Hinata. "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang Sasuke, kita harus mencari Menma secepatnya." Paksanya sembari menyeret Sasuke menjauh.

Hinata merasa tidak enak saat pria pirang itu beranjak pergi dari rumahnya. Ia bergegas menahan lengan sang Uzumaki. "Tunggu, aku akan membantumu." Ucapnya cepat.

Naruto menoleh ke arah wanita dengan heran. "Huh? Kau akan membantuku?"

Hinata mengangguk pasti. "Kalau benar Neji menculik Menma maka aku tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja, aku juga akan membantumu mencari Menma."

Naruto tersenyum teduh. "Terima kasih, Hinata-chan. Aku menghargai bantuanmu." Katanya sopan. "Benar 'kan, Sasuke?" Ia menoleh ke arah pria raven itu, namun tanggapan Sasuke hanyalah dengusan kecil kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Naruto mendesah dan kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Maafkan sikapnya, ini merupakan hari yang buruk untuk kami."

Hinata mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, aku mengerti." Ia mencoba tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga akan berusaha menelepon Neji, aku harap dia mengangkatnya."

"Kalau begitu, kami akan pergi sekarang. Aku dan Sasuke harus mencari Menma secepatnya." Kata Naruto seraya beranjak dari sana dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. "Jadi kemana kita akan pergi sekarang?"

"Entahlah, untuk sekarang kita akan mencoba mencari Neji semampu kita." Naruto menyalakan mobilnya dan berbelok pergi. "Kemudian setelah Shikamaru mengabari kita tentang penyelidikannya, kita bisa memulai pencarian lebih serius."

"Maksudmu, kita hanya berputar-putar tanpa tujuan, begitu?" Sasuke mengusap wajahnya yang letih. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Menma? Bagaimana kalau Neji membun—"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Naruto menyela dengan cepat, tangannya mencengkram setir mobil lebih kuat. "Akan kupastikan kalau Menma baik-baik saja. Neji tidak akan melakukan hal itu—_well_—untuk sekarang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Kalau dia berencana membunuh Menma, dia bisa menculiknya seminggu yang lalu atau sebulan yang lalu." Naruto terus melajukan mobilnya di jalur jalan raya tanpa berhenti. "Kalau Neji menculiknya sekarang, mungkin ia mempunyai rencana atau alasan yang lain."

"Aku tidak peduli apa maksud Neji menculik anakku, tetapi dia adalah pembunuh dan aku tidak mempercayai nyawa anakku di tangannya." Jelas Sasuke seraya meremas kedua tangannya dengan resah. "Aku ingin Menma kemb—"

_**Riing!**__**—**__**Riiing!**_—Dering ponsel Sasuke berbunyi keras, menginterupsi ucapannya.

Naruto melirik penasaran saat pria raven itu mengangkat teleponnya. "Dari siapa?"

"Pegawaiku..." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "...Halo? Ada apa?"

.

"Uchiha-san, maaf mengganggu waktu anda, tetapi ada seseorang dari kepolisian yang memaksa untuk menyelidiki perusahaan kita." Ujar pegawai wanita tersebut. "Dan dia juga memaksa ingin memeriksa data kepegawaian Hyuuga Neji."

.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Berikan teleponnya pada polisi tersebut. Aku ingin bicara." Perintahnya.

.

Tanpa protes lagi, pegawai wanita tersebut segera menyerahkan teleponnya ke pria dihadapannya.

Polisi tadi segera mengambilnya dan mendekatkan ke telinga. "Hallo, Sasuke-san, maaf atas sikap lancangku, aku Nara Shikamaru." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. "Naruto bercerita banyak tentangmu."

.

"Oh, begitukah..." Sasuke melirik Naruto. Yang dilirik hanya mengangkat dua alisnya penasaran, seakan-akan bertanya _'ada apa?'_. Sasuke menjawab dengan gerakan bibir, _'dari temanmu, Nara Shikamaru.'. _Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali memperhatikan jalan.

Sasuke berdehem pelan sebelum angkat bicara. "Jadi, kau ingin memeriksa data kepegawaian sekaligus menyelidiki kantorku?"

.

Shikamaru bersender di sisi meja pegawai wanita tadi, sedikit membuat wanita tersebut mendelik galak. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan tentu saja, mungkin kita bisa mengetahui alasan Neji menculik Menma."

.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, lakukan apapun yang kau perlukan. Aku memberimu ijin untuk memeriksa keseluruhan data sekaligus penyelidikan."

.

Shikamaru tersenyum puas. "Terima kasih banyak. Kalau aku mempunyai petunjuk, akan kuberitahu kau lagi." Jelasnya seraya menyerahkan telepon tadi ke tangan sang pegawai.

Wanita itu menerima telepon dan mengangguk pelan saat Sasuke berbicara dengannya. "Baiklah, Uchiha-san, saya mengerti." Katanya, kemudian menutup sambungan telepon mereka. Ia kembali menatap Shikamaru. "Anda bisa langsung memeriksa ke dalam ruangan Hyuuga Neji. Cukup lurus dan berbelok ke arah kanan, anda akan melihat tanda di depan pintunya." Ujarnya memberi arahan.

"Terima kasih." Shikamaru mulai beranjak mengikuti petunjuk wanita tersebut dan berhenti tepat di depan ruang kerja Hyuuga Neji. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Ruang kerja pria tersebut tidak ada bedanya dengan ruang kerja yang lain. Cukup minimalis dan bersih. Meja dan kursi kerja di tengah ruangan, lemari dokumen di sisi kiri dan sofa tamu di sisi kanan.

Shikamaru bergerak ke lemari dokumen dan memulai pencariannya. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, hanya beberapa lembar laporan keuangan dan sejenisnya. Semuanya terlihat cukup normal.

Ia kembali beralih ke meja kerja. Tangannya menggapai laci pertama dan membukanya, hanya ada lembaran koran serta laporan dokumen. Lagi-lagi tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan, kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan letih. Jujur saja, kasus ini benar-benar membuat otaknya kusut. Beberapa detik dalam keheningan, ia akhirnya mendesah lagi, mencoba melepaskan tekanan batin yang bersarang di dadanya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir, aku harus bertindak secepatnya." Gumam Shikamaru pelan.

Tepat ketika ia ingin melangkah keluar ruangan, ponselnya berdering keras. Nama Naruto tertera di layar handphone-nya.

"Ya, Naruto? Ada apa?" Jawab Shikamaru cepat.

.

"Kami sudah menemukannya!" Ada seruan gembira serta panik dari seberang telepon.

.

Shikamaru mendelik layar ponselnya, bingung. Kemudian kembali mendekatkan benda itu di sisi telinganya. "Apa maksudmu dengan menemukannya?" Kakinya melangkah ke luar ruangan.

.

"Menma! Hinata menemukan Menma!" Seru Naruto gembira. Pria pirang itu membelok setir mobilnya ke jalur yang benar.

.

Shikamaru berhenti melangkah. Lagi-lagi dia terdiam, berpikir keras. _'Hinata? Adiknya Neji Hyuuga? Tetapi kenapa wanita itu cepat sekali menemukan Neji, bahkan tidak sampai dua jam? Ini sangat__—__'_

.

"Shikamaru, Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

.

Suara Naruto menyadarkan lamunan pria berotak cerdas itu. "Ah iya, aku mendengarkan." Ia segera bergerak ke luar bangunan perusahaan itu dan bergegas menuju mobilnya. "Dimana posisinya?" Lanjutnya lagi seraya menyalakan mesin mobil.

.

"Taman hiburan Konoha. Cepat panggil satuan polisi dan jangan biarkan Hyuuga Neji kabur!" Perintahnya lagi.

Ada tanggapan singkat dari seberang telepon, setelah itu Naruto menutup teleponnya dan kembali fokus untuk menyetir. Disebelahnya, Sasuke melirik dengan pandangan cemas.

"Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru?" Tanyanya.

"Dia bilang akan melakukan sebisanya dan menyuruh satuan polisi untuk menjaga setiap pintu keluar tempat itu agar Neji tidak kabur." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk sedikit lega. Ia meremas kedua tangannya, masih cemas. "Aku agak kaget saat Hinata meneleponmu dan mengatakan ia menemukan Neji dan Menma di taman hiburan."

"Yeah, aku juga." Naruto kembali berbelok ke jalan lebih lebar. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Hinata menemukan Neji, mungkin insting saudara yang menuntunnya. _Who knows?_" Pria itu kembali menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam, mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Disebelahnya, Sasuke hanya diam sembari terus berdoa agar Menma baik-baik saja.

'_Menma, tunggu papa!'_

.

.

.

_**Blam!**_—Naruto menutup pintu mobil dengan cepat saat ia sampai di depan taman hiburan. Sasuke yang pertama kali turun dan berlari cepat menuju para polisi yang menjaga pintu depan taman hiburan.

"Biarkan aku masuk!" Sasuke terlihat kesusahan saat melewati pintu depan taman hiburan yang sudah diperketat penjagaannya. Para polisi itu menahan tubuh sang Uchiha agar tidak memasuki wilayah penjagaan.

"Maaf, tapi area ini terlarang untuk dimasuki oleh warga sipil." Ujar salah satu penjaga polisi.

Sasuke mendelik marah. "Aku ayahnya Menma! Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Maaf tuan, tapi kami tidak bis—"

"Biarkan dia masuk." Suara Naruto terdengar. Pria pirang itu menunjukkan lambang kepolisiannya.

Kedua polisi penjaga tersebut langsung membungkuk hormat, kemudian salah satunya kembali berbicara. "Maaf inspektur, tetapi warga sipil dilarang memasuki wilayah ini."

"Dia bukan warga sipil biasa." Naruto menyela cepat. "Dia istriku, jadi biarkan dia masuk."

"_**Istri?!**_" Kekagetan itu bukan hanya keluar dari mulut dua penjaga itu saja, melainkan juga dari bibir Sasuke.

Pria raven itu bahkan membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar saat mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto.

_Oh my god_, si idiot itu memang bodoh! Bisakah ia mencari alasan lain selain memanggilnya istri? Mungkin sekretaris? Supir? Atau pembantu? Apa saja selain istri!

Naruto yang melihat wajah kaget Sasuke hanya mendelik galak, seakan-akan memberi kode agar pria itu berpura-pura saja.

Sasuke yang sadar langsung merapikan wibawanya lagi kemudian berdehem kecil. "Ya, benar, aku istri dari inspektur Naruto. Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan hal itu?" Tantangnya seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan angkuh.

Kedua polisi penjaga itu saling berpandangan dengan heran.

Mengerti arti raut wajah bawahannya, Naruto segera angkat bicara. "Kami menikah di luar negeri, hanya disanalah pasangan gay bisa menikah. Jadi biarkan istriku lewat, oke?" Jelas pria itu lagi, menambah sedikit bumbu kebohongan pada ceritanya.

Kedua penjaga itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kata pimpinannya itu. Akhirnya mereka mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam wahana taman bermain tersebut.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung melesat memasuki wilayah taman bermain tersebut, namun langkahnya segera terhenti saat Naruto menyambar lengan sang Uchiha dengan cepat.

"Jangan terburu-buru." Ia memperingati, matanya melirik waspada ke seluruh pengunjung yang terlihat ketakutan saat beberapa polisi berjaga di setiap pintu keluar wahana hiburan itu, memaksa para pengunjung untuk segera keluar. "Tetap tenang dan tetap di sampingku." Perintahnya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat, kemudian menarik pria raven itu melewati kerumunan pengunjung yang tengah berdesakan keluar melalui pintu gerbang depan. Mereka harus berdesakan untuk menerobos arus panik para pengujung tersebut, bahkan terkadang Sasuke harus terjepit diantara himpitan bahu orang lain, dan Naruto terpaksa menggunakan tenaga lengannya untuk mendorong para pengunjung agar Sasuke bisa terbebas.

"_Thanks._" Ucap Sasuke setelah ia bisa sedikit menghindar dari kerumunan ganas tersebut.

"Tetap disampingku dan jangan sampai terbawa arus." Naruto mengalungkan lengan kirinya di bahu Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kanannya mencoba menghalau beberapa orang yang berdesakan di sekitar mereka.

Cukup memakan waktu yang lama saat Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya terbebas dari kerumunan panik para pengunjung tersebut. Mereka akhirnya bergerak ke arah pasukan polisi yang tengah mengacungkan pistol dengan waspada ke arah Neji yang berjarak 10 meter dari mereka.

Neji tampak tidak mempedulikan pasukan kepolisian yang tengah mengacungkan senjata api ke arahnya. Mata lavendernya hanya tertuju lurus pada Hinata yang berada di sisi Shikamaru. Sedangkan Menma yang berdiri di samping Neji sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang. Bocah itu hanya menatap Neji dan polisi secara bergantian dengan pandangan heran.

Sasuke yang melihat Menma tengah dipegangi oleh Neji, langsung bergerak maju untuk berteriak memanggil sang anak. Namun lagi-lagi tindakannya itu segera dihentikan oleh Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki menahan lengan Sasuke. "Jangan kesana." Perintahnya tegas.

"Tapi Menm—" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya lagi saat menatap bola mata biru yang kali ini berkilat tajam dan serius. Arah pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Neji, hanya terkunci pada pria Hyuuga tersebut.

Sasuke tidak tahu apakah Naruto selalu memiliki tatapan seperti itu atau tidak. Tetapi ia yakin, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat tatapan se-mengerikan itu dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Mata biru yang berkilat tajam, rahang kokoh yang mengeras dan tatapan mematikan itu sangat berbeda dari keseharian sang Uzumaki. Begitu menusuk dan mengintimidasi. Bahkan Sasuke saja bisa merasakan kengerian saat melihat tatapan pria dihadapannya itu.

Naruto beralih menatap Sasuke. "Tetaplah disini dan jangan bertindak bodoh." Perintahnya tegas dengan nada bariton rendah.

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Naruto. Ia sadar kalau ia bertindak tanpa pikir panjang maka kekacauanlah yang akan ditimbulkannya, jadi Sasuke memilih percaya pada Naruto dan membiarkan pria pirang itu bekerja sebagai seorang inspektur polisi.

Naruto segera bergegas menuju Shikamaru dan Hinata yang tengah berdiri waspada di garis depan.

"Bagaimana situasinya?" Tanya Naruto cepat.

"Neji masih tidak melakukan pergerakan sama sekali." Shikamaru berbicara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, ia harus fokus pada pria Hyuuga itu. "Kami tidak bisa mendekat karena ia tengah bersama Menma. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk maju duluan, bisa saja ia langsung menjadikan Menma sanderanya."

"Lalu, apa kau punya rencana lain?" Naruto melirik Shikamaru, namun pria berambut nanas itu menggeleng lemah.

Hinata yang berada disebelahnya langsung membuka suara. "Aku akan coba mendekat." Ujarnya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung menoleh bersamaan dengan kaget.

"Tidak, itu terlalu berbahaya." Sela Naruto cepat.

"Aku yakin aku pasti bisa." Hinata bersikeras. "Aku tahu Neji-niisan akan mendengarkanku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" Kali ini Shikamaru ikut menimpali.

Hinata meremas kedua tangannya. "Aku yang pertama kali menemukannya karena aku meneleponnya dan membujuknya agar memberitahu tempat ia berada sekarang, karena itu..." Ia menatap mata Naruto dan Shikamaru bergantian. "...Biarkan aku membujuknya sekali lagi. Aku yakin akan bisa membuatnya menyerahkan diri tanpa perlawanan."

Naruto menampilkan wajah sangsi. "Entahlah Hinata, itu sangat berbah—"

"Naruto, mungkin ini jalan satu-satunya. Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba 'kan?" Ujar Shikamaru, memotong dengan cepat.

Pria pirang itu memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit sebelum akhirnya mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah, tapi aku mohon agar kau berhati-hati, oke? Beritahu kami kalau situasi memburuk." Tukas Naruto pada Hinata.

Wanita lavender itu mengangguk paham dan segera melangkah ke arah Neji secara perlahan, ia tidak ingin membuat gerakan mendadak yang memicu kemarahan pria Hyuuga itu.

Di belakangnya, Naruto dan Shikamaru menunggu dengan cemas setiap langkah yang diambil oleh Hinata. Apakah wanita itu akan berhasil? Ataukah malah akan membuat keadaan semakin kacau? _Well_, untuk saat ini mereka hanya berdoa kalau rencana Hinata berjalan lancar dan Neji mau menyerahkan dirinya dengan damai.

Naruto mendesah perlahan saat melihat Hinata tengah berbicara dengan Neji. Sepertinya tidak akan ada baku hantam, namun melihat situasi kakak-beradik itu, Naruto yakin kalau mereka akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk bernegoisasi.

"Shikamaru, longgarkan keamaan dan suruh para polisi untuk menurunkan senjata mereka." Perintah sang Uzumaki.

Shikamaru menoleh kaget. "Kau gila?! Bagaimana kalau Neji tiba-tiba menyerang Hinata? Kita harus tetap siaga, Naruto."

"Percaya padaku, Shikamaru, oke?" Jelas Naruto lagi dengan pandangan serius.

Pria berambut nanas itu mendesah perlahan dan mengangkat satu tangan kanannya ke udara, kode agar seluruh persenjataan diturunkan. Para anak buah menurut dan segera menghentikan sikap waspada mereka.

"Apa kau percaya kalau wanita itu bisa membujuk Neji?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Naruto mengangguk. Matanya masih terfokus pada kedua kakak-beradik yang kini terlihat berdebat sengit. "Aku percaya pada Hinata, jadi tenanglah."

Shikamaru berdecak. "Tapi aku tidak percaya pada perempuan itu."

Sang inspektur menoleh heran. "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, instingku mengatakan untuk jangan mempercayai wanita itu. Dia menemukan Neji dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam, bukankah itu sangat mencurigakan, Naruto?" Jelas Shikamaru.

Belum sempat pria pirang itu menjawab, Hinata sudah melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru, memberikan kode bahwa negoisasi mereka berakhir dan Neji setuju untuk menyerahkan diri.

Melihat hal itu, Shikamaru segera menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menangkap Neji. Beberapa polisi mengangguk dan menyergap sang pria Hyuuga dengan borgol, lalu menyeretnya secara paksa.

Menma yang bingung hanya diam di tempat karena sama sekali tidak mengerti keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia menatap Neji dengan pandangan heran. "Paman Neji mau kemana? Kenapa paman di borgol?" Tanyanya seraya berlari terseok-seok mengejar Neji yang tengah dibawa pergi oleh polisi.

Sang pria Hyuuga itu menoleh ke belakang dan menatap bocah tersebut dengan pandangan teduh. "Menma, maaf..." Ucapnya lirih.

"Paman Nej—"

"Menma." Hinata menahan bahu anak itu agar berhenti mengejar kakaknya. " Jangan kesana, oke?" Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar hampir menangis.

"Hinata-sensei, kenapa paman Neji dibawa pergi?" Tanya Menma polos.

Belum sempat wanita itu menjawab, Sasuke sudah bergerak maju dan memeluk Menma dengan sangat erat.

"Menma, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka, Sayang?" Tanyanya panik.

Bocah itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Papa."

Sasuke mendesah lega dan mengusap kepala sang anak penuh sayang. "Maaf papa datang terlambat, kau pasti sangat ketakutan ya?"

"Kenapa aku harus takut? Paman Neji 'kan cuma mengajakku jalan-jalan." Jawabnya polos.

Sasuke sadar kalau anaknya itu masih belum mengerti artinya peculikan, jadi ia memaklumi jawaban Menma. "Menma, ayo kita pulang."

"Bagaimana dengan paman Neji?"

Sang Uchiha tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya diam dan langsung menggendong Menma untuk segera keluar dari tempat tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri melangkah menuju Naruto dengan mata sembab.

"Naruto, bisakah aku ikut ke kantor polisi? Aku juga ingin melihat keadaan interogasi kakakku." Pintanya.

Naruto tidak melihat alasan kenapa ia harus menolak permohonan itu, jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan mengijinkan Hinata ikut bersamanya ke kantor polisi. Mereka bergerak cepat ke luar dari taman hiburan dan menuju mobil Naruto yang terparkir di depan. Disana sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri Sasuke dan Menma yang menunggu Naruto.

Sang Uchiha menatap heran saat melihat Hinata yang berjalan di belakang pria pirang itu. Mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke, Naruto dengan cepat angkat bicara. "Dia ikut denganku ke kantor polisi untuk menjadi saksi." Ucapnya seraya masuk ke mobil.

Sasuke mengangguk maklum dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok depan samping Naruto bersama Menma. Sedangkan Hinata duduk gelisah di jok belakang. Wanita itu terus meremas roknya dengan gugup.

Naruto bisa melihat tingkah wanita itu dari kaca depan. "Tenanglah, Hinata-chan, akan kupastikan kalau kakakmu baik-baik saja." Ujarnya menenangkan.

Hinata mengangguk cemas, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Pikirannya sekarang sedang kusut. Yang dia tahu, ia harus secepatnya melihat Neji.

.

.

.

**_Departemen Kepolisian Konoha, pukul 19.00 Malam_**

.

_**BRAAKK!**_—Seorang detektif menggebrak meja kayu tepat di hadapan Neji. Raut wajah sang detektif tersebut menampilkan kemurkaan yang membuat wajahnya memerah.

"AKU BILANG CEPAT BICARA! KATAKAN ALASANMU MENCULIK MENMA!" Raungnya ganas.

Neji yang sedang duduk di depan meja dengan tangan terbogol hanya diam membisu. Mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat tanpa mengalihkan satu pandangan pun dari polisi tersebut.

Pria Hyuuga itu sedang diinterogasi di ruangan kecil tertutup dengan satu penerangan cahaya yang berada di atasnya. Di beberapa pojok ruangan terdapat kamera pengawas yang terus memantau gerak-gerak orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, sedangkan di bagian kirinya terdapat cermin yang cukup besar. Bagi orang awam biasa, itu hanyalah sebuah kaca biasa yang digunakan untuk menatap bayangan diri sendiri, namun bagi polisi, cermin tembus pandang itu untuk memantau tersangka yang berada di ruang interogasi.

"Dia terus diam." Shikamaru membuka suara. Ia menatap sosok Neji dari balik cermin dua arah tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya untuk diam, tetapi kalau begini terus, kita tidak akan punya petunjuk apapun." Ujar Naruto ikut menimpali.

"Aku bisa membujuknya sekali lagi." Suara Hinata terdengar. Wanita itu tengah menatap sang kakak yang terus dibentak oleh seorang detektif polisi dari balik cermin.

Sasuke dan Menma tidak membuka suara sama sekali. Mereka hanya diam menunggu di ruang pantau sembari terus menatap Neji dari balik jendela cermin tersebut.

"Papa..." Menma membuka suara. "...Kenapa paman Neji dibentak-bentak seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

Sang Uchiha mendesah pelan, bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan situasinya pada anaknya itu. "Uhm, ini karena paman Neji melakukan hal yang nakal, Menma."

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan paman Neji?" Menma masih penasaran.

Sasuke terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa lagi. Melihat kesusahan sang Uchiha, Hinata berinisiatif untuk menggendong Menma kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Menma, bagaimana kalau kita membeli es krim?" Ajaknya lembut.

Sang bocah membelalak dengan mata cerah ceria."Es krim?" Beonya.

"Yup, kau suka 'kan?"

"Aku suka, Hinata-sensei! _Vanilla ice cream with caramel!_" Sahutnya cepat. Ia menoleh ke arah sang papa penuh pengharapan. "Papa, bolehkah aku ikut dengan Hinata-sensei membeli es krim?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Menma penuh sayang. "Tentu saja, Menma." Jawabnya cepat. Ia beralih menatap sang gadis Hyuuga. "Hinata-san, bisakah kau mengantarkan Menma pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu? Sepertinya aku akan berurusan agak lama di kantor polisi." Ujarnya lagi.

Wanita tersebut mengangguk. "Baiklah, Sasuke-san." Jawabnya seraya berbalik dan segera ke luar ruangan. Meninggalkan para polisi tersebut yang masih sibuk menatap Neji dari balik ruang pantau.

Sasuke bergerak ke arah Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan Neji?" Tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Dia masih tetap diam." Jawabnya. Ia bisa melihat kalau detektif yang sedang menginterogasi Neji terlihat frustasi dan kesal. Polisi tersebut melirik ke cermin, seolah-olah mengatakan kalau membentaknya ataupun mengancamnya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

Shikamaru mendesah lalu berbicara melalui _microphone_. "Kau boleh keluar, Detektif. Tinggalkan tersangka di dalam sana." Perintahnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. "Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Neji?"

Pria berambut nanas itu membelalak terkejut. "Berbicara dengan Neji?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah ia benar-benar pembunuhnya atau bukan."Jelas sang Uchiha lagi.

Naruto mencengkram pundak pria raven itu dengan cemas. "Hal itu akan berbahaya, Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau ia tiba-tiba menyerangmu?"

"Aku percaya pada Neji kalau dia tidak akan melukaiku. Lagipula dia adalah temanku." Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Ia melirik Shikamaru untuk meminta pendapat. Yang dilirik berdecak jengkel. "Merepotkan." Ketusnya sinis. "Baiklah, kau boleh bicara dengan Neji."

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera berbalik keluar ruangan untuk menuju ruang interogasi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terihat resah. "Kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya pada pria cerdas itu.

Shikamaru hanya diam, kembali menatap kaca yang memperlihatkan sosok Sasuke yang tengah masuk ke ruang interogasi. "Kita hanya bisa berdoa dan percayakan semuanya pada Sasuke." Katanya.

.

Neji duduk di kursi kayu dengan tubuh tegak dan diam. Kedua tangannya terbogol dan tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun, sedangkan matanya menatap lurus pada sosok Sasuke yang tengah masuk ke ruang interogasi dan duduk dihadapannya.

Atmosfir berubah berat ketika dua orang sahabat itu harus saling duduk berhadapan di ruang kepolisian. Satu sebagai tersangka dan satu lagi sebagai korban.

Sasuke terlihat tenang dan _stoic_ seperti biasa, namun ia tidak bisa menipu penglihatan Neji. Walaupun cahaya di ruang tersebut tidak terlalu terang—bahkan terkesan suram—Neji bisa melihat kegugupan dan kecemasan pria raven itu.

Sasuke menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum angkat bicara. "Apa kau pembunuhnya, Neji?" Ia bertanya secara langsung tanpa basa-basi. Mata onyx-nya menatap lurus pada lavender di hadapannya.

Sang Hyuuga tetap diam, masih menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan. "Apa kau membenciku hingga harus menculik Menma?"

Neji tidak menggerakkan otot bibirnya sedikitpun, hanya lavendernya saja yang terus bergerak menatap sang Uchiha.

Sasuke meremas kedua tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin kepastian darimu, Neji. Apakah benar kau yang membunuh anak-anak itu?" Ia menatap pria tersebut dengan pandangan ragu. "Karena aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai hal itu. Yang aku percaya hanyalah kau sebagai sahabatku." Lanjutnya.

Neji membuka bibirnya dengan gerakan sangat perlahan. "Aku bukanlah pembunuhnya." Ucapnya, akhirnya.

Shikamaru yang mendengar hal itu dari ruang pantau langsung menaikkan _volume_ dari _camera_ yang dipasangnya, mencoba mendengarkan lebih jelas perkataan Neji.

"Aku bukanlah pembunuhnya, Sasuke." Neji mengulangi perkataanya lagi.

"Lalu kalau bukan kau, kenapa kau harus menculik Menma?"

Neji terdiam. Ia melirik cermin dan kamera yang terpasang disana. Sasuke yang mengerti hal itu langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian membuka suara sembari menatap lurus ke arah cermin. "Shikamaru, bisakah kau matikan seluruh kamera dan menutup cermin tersebut? Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya."

Shikamaru yang kaget langsung menyambar _microphone_. "Apa kau gila? Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko seperti itu."

"Aku pastikan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku. Kau harus percaya padaku." Tegas Sasuke lagi.

Shikamaru mendesah dan melirik Naruto. Yang dilirik langsung menyambar _microphone _tersebut. "Satu jam, Sasuke. Lewat dari itu, kami tidak bisa mengambil resiko lagi, mengerti? Dan bila terjadi apa-apa, kau harus berteriak."

"Aku mengerti, Naruto. Terima kasih." Jawab Sasuke, yakin. Detik selanjutnya, seluruh kamera langsung dimatikan secara serentak dan cermin langsung tertutup oleh pintu metalik kecil. Mengurung Sasuke serta Neji di ruang interogasi hanya dengan satu bohlam lampu yang menyala seadanya.

Sasuke duduk kembali di kursinya dan menatap Neji tajam. "Nah Neji, ceritakan semuanya padaku.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Yuhuuu~~ CrowCakes apdet chap 5... Chap selanjutnya adalah chap akhir... Horeee!**

**Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah baca dan review... I love you guys! *hug erat semuanya* :D**

**Btw, untuk chap 6 mungkin agak sedikit terlambat, soalnya masih dalam tahap pengetikan, mohon kesabarannya ya teman *bungkuk badan* Tapi aku usahain biar secepatnya selesai... hehehe**

**.**

**RnR Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu **

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Don****'t Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Departemen Kepolisian Konoha, ruang interogasi, pukul 19.00 Malam_**

.

Neji menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Sedangkan matanya menatap lurus ke arah onyx Sasuke yang juga tengah memandanginya dengan tajam. Mata hitam itu menuntut jawaban serta penjelasan.

"Kau sahabatku, Sasuke." Neji akhirnya membuka suara. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu."

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang namun Sasuke masih terus diam tanpa ingin membuyarkan keheningan tersebut. Mata hitamnya memandang lurus ke arah Neji. Menunggu.

Sang Hyuuga tertunduk pelan, menatap nanar lantai di bawah kakinya itu. "Dia dulunya adalah gadis pemalu dan periang." Ia berujar lirih. "Hinata Hyuuga adalah gadis yang sangat polos."

Neji menerawang jauh. Seakan-akan ia tengah menyusun potongan kecil mimpi buruknya. Pria itu mengingat dengan jelas ketika sosok Hinata tersenyum lembut dengan memakai seragam sekolahnya. Menyapanya setiap pagi dan membuatkan sarapan untuk keluarga. Kadang-kadang gadis itu akan membentaknya kalau ia lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Neji tertawa getir. "Saat di kampung halamanku, Hinata dan aku selalu bersama. Pergi dan pulang ke sekolah setiap hari sambil bercanda." Suaranya tercekat mendadak saat mengingat potongan gambar lain yang menampilkan sosok Hinata yang ketakutan dengan baju tersobek-sobek. Mata Neji makin membelalak nanar. "Tetapi bajingan-bajingan itu merusak adikku. Menodai adikku hingga busuk." Geramnya dengan suara rendah.

Sasuke tetap diam. Ia bisa melihat kekalutan yang terjadi dalam diri Neji yang tidak pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Kemarahan, kebencian dan kekecewaan tercampur di pupil lavender itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata? Siapa bajingan-bajingan itu?" Sasuke bertanya.

Neji mencoba merileks-kan bahunya, namun tangannya terus bergetar tanpa henti setiap mengingat mimpi buruk itu. Darah, teriakan dan para bajingan itu. Seakan-akan ia dipaksa untuk kembali menonton adegan yang tidak ingin dilihatnya seumur hidup.

"Hinata diperkosa di depan mataku." Pria itu menjawab getir dan kalut. Ia mencengkram kepalanya dengan kedua tangan terbogol. Mata itu masih menatap lantai dengan pupil yang bergetar.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Ia mulai tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini, tetapi ia harus mengetahui segalanya. "Apa maksudmu dengan diperkosa? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

Neji lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia mendongak untuk menatap bohlam lampu yang menyala remang-remang di atasnya, berusaha keras memutar adegan memuakkan itu di dalam kepalanya.

"Saat itu malam hari, ayah dan ibuku harus pergi ke luar kota untuk bertemu sanak saudara. Sedangkan Hinata berada di rumah sendirian dan aku masih ada kegiatan klub hingga malam di sekolah." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. "Saat aku pulang, rumah sudah dalam keadaan berantakan. Vas pecah, sofa terbalik dan beberapa barang hancur."

.

.

_Neji memutar kenop pintu rumah dengan perlahan. Baju seragamnya lengket karena keringat sebab harus melakukan latihan basket hingga larut malam. Ia letih dan capek setelah seharian belajar dan berlatih di sekolah, namun perasaan itu langsung buyar seketika saat melihat keadaan rumahnya saat itu. Letihnya hilang mendadak tergantikan perasaan cemas dan takut._

"_Ada apa ini?" Ia bergumam dengan suara tercekat. Kakinya melangkah cepat melewati ruang tamu, otaknya langsung terfokus pada sang adik yang masih berada di dalam rumah. Ia melempar tas nya ke lantai tidak peduli dan langsung menerjang tangga untuk ke lantai dua._

"_HINATA?!" Neji berteriak memanggil adiknya itu dengan panik. Anak tangga dilangkahinya dengan cepat. Setiap napas yang diambilnya membuat jantungnya harus bekerja sepuluh kali lipat. Otaknya tidak mengijinkan kedua kakinya untuk berisitirahat sebelum mencapai kamar sang adik._

_Tangan Neji menyambar kenop pintu dan membukanya dengan sekali dobrakan yang keras. Berharap menemukan adik tengah tersenyum dan menyambut kepulangannya, tetapi pemandangan dihadapannya lebih mengerikan dibandingkan setiap mimpi buruk yang dilaluinya setiap malam._

_Di dalam kamar itu, lima perampok tengah memperkosa sang adik dengan cara bergilir. Menamparnya, merobek bajunya dan menyetubuhinya layaknya binatang._

"_Hi...na...ta..." Neji memanggil dengan wajah ngeri. Pupilnya bergetar saat lima perampok itu menatap ke arahnya dan tertawa menghina, sedangkan mereka terus memperkosa Hinata tanpa henti._

_Sang gadis hanya bisa menjerit sunyi, menggerakkan tangannya yang penuh luka lebam untuk menggapai sang kakak. "To...long...hhh..."_

_Tubuh Neji bergetar hebat. Ia bisa melihat ada beberapa kulit Hinata yang terkelupas dan sobek akibat pemukulan, cairan darah merembes dari kemaluannya, dan rambut hitam panjangnya yang dulu lembut kini berantakan dengan cairan putih yang sangat menjijikan._

_Salah seorang perampok terkekeh mengejek. Pria itu menyambar lampu belajar terdekat kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap menghajar Neji hingga babak belur._

.

.

_**BRAAKK!**_—Neji menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras, sanggup membuat bahu Sasuke tersentak kaget.

Kedua tangan pria Hyuuga itu bergetar di atas meja, saling terkepal erat. Ia mendesis rendah layaknya hewan yang tengah menghadapi musuhnya.

"Mereka menghajarku dan memaksaku untuk melihat Hinata diperkosa di depan mataku sendiri." Senyum Neji tersungging miring. "Heh... Heh... Heh... Kau tahu, Sasuke? Rasanya saat itu aku ingin sekali membunuh mereka semua. Memutilasi dan menguliti mereka satu persatu."

Sasuke berusaha tetap tenang, walaupun perkataan itu hampir membuatnya mual mendadak. "Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Yang terjadi setelah itu?" Neji mengulang pertanyaan tadi dengan kalimat datar dan kaku, kemudian kembali menatap lantai dengan nanar. "Mereka meninggalkan aku yang babak belur dan Hinata setelah memperkosanya, dan mengatakan kalau mereka tidak butuh barang-barang kami sebab sudah bersenang-senang. Mental Hinata berubah sejak saat itu, ia jadi pendiam dan sering berteriak layaknya orang kerasukan. Aku dan kedua orangtuaku harus menenangkannya setiap hari. Mencekokinya dengan berpil-pil obat penenang."

"Apakah orangtuamu tahu kejadian itu?"

"Yeah, mereka tahu dan mencoba melaporkannya pada polisi namun para polisi tidak menemukan lima perampok bajingan itu. Mereka hanya duduk diam dan menunggu layaknya orang idiot." Ada getar kemarahan dari suara Neji. Ia mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali bercerita. "Sejak saat itu Hinata menutup diri. Dia tidak sekolah, tidak tertawa dan tidak bicara. Yang dilakukannya hanya duduk meringkuk memeluk lutut di sudut kamar."

.

.

_Neji membawa nampan makanan untuk Hinata yang tengah mengurung diri di kamarnya. Pemuda itu memutar kenop pintu perlahan dan menengok ke dalam ruang gelap tersebut. Tirai jendela tertutup rapat dan kamar tersebut sangat berantakan karena ulah Hinata yang sering mengamuk tanpa sebab._

_Neji mendesah perlahan sebelum masuk ke dalam dan berjongkok di depan sang adik yang meringkuk di sudut kamar. Tangannya menyodorkan nampan makanan itu dihadapan Hinata, namun gadis itu tetap diam tanpa melakukan apapun._

"_Aku merindukanmu, Hinata. Senyummu, sikap ceriamu, tawa dan candamu." Suara Neji tercekat mendadak, mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata saat melihat betapa hancurnya adiknya sekarang. Pandangannya beralih ke arah perut Hinata yang membesar, benih dari para perampok yang menjijikan itu. "Kau tahu, Hinata? Kalau aku bisa mengeluarkan bayi bajingan itu dari perutmu, pasti akan kulakukan dari dulu. Tapi ayah mengatakan kalau kita tidak bisa membunuh bayi yang tidak bersalah, bukankah itu lucu Hinata? Dia sok pintar saat kau menderita." Neji tertawa getir dan miris._

_Sang adik sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Hinata terus memeluk lututnya seraya menatap lurus dengan nanar. Rambutnya kusut dan wajahnya kusam. Ia lebih menyedihkan dari anjing yang mengais tempat sampah._

_Neji mencoba untuk mengelus sayang kepala Hinata, namun gadis itu langsung tersentak dan menatap sang kakak dengan ketakutan. Tubuh ringkihnya semakin gemetaran dan menempel erat ke dinding. Mulutnya terus bergumam dengan kalimat 'jangan perkosa aku' berkali-kali._

_Neji menghentikan gerak tangannya dan menariknya kembali. Ia mengerti tekanan batin yang dialami sang adik dan memilih ke luar dari kamar, membiarkan Hinata kembali tenang._

_Kaki pemuda Hyuuga itu melangkah turun dari anak tangga menuju ruang dapur, ia ingin mengisi perutnya dengan makanan. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti saat ia melewati ruang keluarga._

_Kedua orangtuanya terlihat beradu argumentasi tentang masalah yang melibatkan Hinata. Neji yang berada di balik pintu melihat hal itu dalam diam, mencoba mengintip untuk mencuri dengar perkataan ayah dan ibunya._

_Di ruang keluarga, ayahnya berdiri gelisah seraya memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Kita harus memasukkan Hinata ke rumah sakit jiwa." Ucapnya pelan namun tegas._

_Wanita yang tengah duduk di depan meja terlihat meremas kedua tangannya dengan erat, gemetar. "Apakah kita harus melakukan itu? Hinata anak kita." Ujarnya lirih._

"_Hinata gila! Apa kau tega melihat anak kita seperti itu?!" Seru Hiashi jengkel. _

"_Kalau begitu kita hanya perlu mengaborsi bayinya saja!" _

"_Mengaborsi bayi itu tidak merubah apapun! Yang rusak itu adalah otak Hinata, bukan anaknya!" Kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu bersikeras, hampir menghantamkan tinjunya ke dinding terdekat karena murka._

_Neji bisa melihat ibunya terisak keras seraya menutup seluruh wajahnya. Raut wajah wanita itu terlihat lebih letih dengan seluruh permasalahan serta aib keluarga yang ditanggungnya. Rambutnya kusut dan matanya berkantung. Benar-benar berbeda dari sosok ibunya dulu, dimana wanita itu murah senyum dengan wajah yang amat cantik._

.

.

Sasuke menghela napasnya sejenak, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Matanya sama sekali tidak beralih dari sosok Neji yang tengah bercerita tentang keluarganya, permasalahannya, dan aibnya. Entah kenapa ada hal yang ganjil mengenai Hinata, namun Sasuke masih tidak tahu apa itu. Ia penasaran dan ingin mendengarkan kebenaran dari ini semuanya.

Neji memandang mata hitam Sasuke dengan lekat, kembali untuk bercerita. "Selama 9 bulan, Hinata terus berada dalam perawatan rumah sakit jiwa hingga ia melahirkan anaknya disana." Ia mendesah pelan. "Saat anaknya lahir, mental Hinata lambat laun membaik dan kembali menjadi normal. Ia bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lagi."

Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, Neji? Kenapa kau menceritakan tentang Hinata?"

"Agar kau tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya." Potong pria Hyuuga itu cepat.

Sasuke mendesah pelan dan kembali menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Teruskan." Ujarnya singkat.

Sang Hyuuga kembali menerawang jauh, memutar memorinya yang sudah berkarat. "Saat itu perayaan ulang tahun anak Hinata yang ke tujuh, kami semua tertawa dan tersenyum. Keluarga kami kembali seperti semula... Sampai hal mengerikan itu terjadi."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dan penasaran.

Neji tidak menjawab. Ia diam sebentar untuk mengenang mimpi buruk itu.

.

.

_Hinata terlihat tengah mengangkat satu buah kue tart dengan lelehan cokelat dan potongan strawberry. Ia meletakannya tepat di depan sang anak yang sudah duduk manis di depan meja makan. _

"_Himawari-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Hinata lembut pada anaknya itu._

_Sang gadis kecil tersenyum senang. "Aku gembira, Ibu, sebab paman Neji, kakek dan nenek ikut merayakan ulang tahunku." Katanya seraya menatap Neji serta kakek-neneknya yang juga duduk disana._

_Neji tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut hitam Himawari. "Lihat, kau sudah jadi gadis dewasa sekarang. Kau ingin hadiah apa dari Paman?" Tanyanya._

_Himawari terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak ingin hadiah apapun, tetapi..." Ia menggantung kalimatnya. Kepalanya segera menoleh ke arah sang ibu. "...Ibu, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"_

_"Tentu saja, Sayang. kau ingin bertanya apa?" Ia menjawab tanpa melirik. Tangannya sibuk menyusun hidangan makanan di atas meja._

_Himawari memainkan ujung jempolnya. "Semua temanku mempunyai ayah, tetapi aku tidak. Jadi, permintaan ulang tahunku adalah__—__bisakah aku bertemu dengan ayah, Ibu?"_

_Mendengar kata 'Ayah', tubuh Hinata menegang seketika. Bahunya bergetar dan matanya terbelalak ngeri. Ia menerawang jauh seakan-akan tengah mengingat mimpi buruk tersebut. Detik selanjutnya, terjadi hal yang membuat Himawari ketakutan._

_Hinata berteriak tiba-tiba. Meraung keras sembari mencengkram kepalanya. Mata lavender itu berubah, tidak ada kelembutan disana, hanya kegilaan yang terpancar dari bola mata yang menggelap tersebut._

_Hiashi dan istrinya langsung menangkap kedua lengan Hinata dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar, sedangkan Neji cepat-cepat menyambar tubuh Himawari dan membawanya ke tempat lain. _

_Gadis kecil itu terlihat hampir menangis, tubuhnya gemetaran ketakutan. "Paman Neji, ada apa dengan ibu? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"_

"_Tidak, Himawari-chan, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Neji mendudukan gadis kecil itu di sofa ruang tamu kemudian mengusap air mata Himawari. "Jangan menangis, oke? Ibumu akan baik-baik saja."_

_Himawari mengangguk lemah. Matanya melirik ke arah kakek dan nenek nya yang tengah turun dari tangga. "Kakek, ibu dimana?" _

_Hiashi mencoba tersenyum kecil. "Ibumu sedang istirahat di kamar, Himawari." Kemudian menoleh ke arah Neji. "Neji, kita perlu bicara." Perintahnya seraya masuk ke dalam kamar._

_Neji dan ibunya mengikuti kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Himawari di ruang tengah._

_Neji menutup pintu dan berbalik menatap sang ayah. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan Hinata?"_

_Hiashi mengusap wajahnya dengan letih. "Sepertinya otak Hinata kembali terguncang, kita harus memasukkannya kembali ke rumah sakit jiwa."_

"_Memasukkan Hinata ke rumah sakit jiwa lagi?! Lalu bagaimana dengan Himawari, Ayah?! Dia butuh Hinata!" Seru Neji, kesal._

"_Neji, ini demi kebaikan Hinata dan keluarga kita." Terang Hiashi lagi, matanya melirik sang istri yang kembali terisak menangis sembari duduk di tepi ranjang._

"_Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, Ayah! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata terkurung di kamar sempit rumah sakit jiwa itu!" Kesal Neji seraya keluar dari kamar dengan penuh amarah. Tepat ketika ia ingin menemui Himawari, gadis kecil itu sudah tidak ada di sofa._

_Sedikit panik dan cemas, Neji bergegas naik ke atas tangga menuju kamar Hinata. Ia yakin kalau Himawari berusaha menemui ibunya karena khawatir dengan keadaan wanita itu._

_Shit!_

"_HIMAWARI!" Neji berteriak memanggil keponakannya itu. Ia berlari melangkahi dua anak tangga sekaligus kemudian segera menyambar kenop pintu kamar dan membukanya dengan cepat._

_Namun yang ditemuinya disana adalah hal yang sanggup membuat kaki Neji goyah seketika. _

_Dihadapannya, Hinata tertawa gila dengan suara yang keras sambil mengayunkan gunting tajam, sedangkan di lantai, tergeletak Himawari dengan perut robek yang berlumuran darah._

.

.

_**GRAKK!**_—Sasuke bangkit dengan cepat dari kursinya dan membiarkan benda kayu itu terjatuh berdebam di lantai dengan suara _**-Bruk!-**_ kecil. Ia mundur dengan wajah pucat pasi, namun matanya tetap menatap sepasang lavender di depannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Neji?" Suara Sasuke bergetar, tercekat.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan adikku di penjara, jadi aku menggali tanah dan mengubur mayat Himawari di halaman belakang." Ia terus bercerita tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya kering mendadak. Namun Neji terus bercerita tanpa henti.

"Aku menyuruh ayah dan ibuku untuk menutup mulut tentang kematian Himawari dan menganggap semua itu hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka. Aku kembali bekerja di perusahaanmu seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Lalu bulan september, aku mengajak Hinata ke Konoha, berharap bisa mengembalikan kewarasannya." Pria Hyuuga itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. "Awalnya kami hidup dengan normal, ia bekerja di sekolah dengan menjadi guru dan bisa tertawa lagi, melupakan kematian anaknya. Namun lagi-lagi hal mengerikan terjadi, ia tiba-tiba menghilang saat malam dan kembali dengan potongan tubuh anak-anak dan noda darah."

Sasuke mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini berjalan. Kakinya gemetaran hampir goyah, sedangkan kedua tangannya mencoba menutup mulutnya agar tidak memuntahkan seluruh makan siangnya.

"Neji..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku di penjara, aku sangat menyayanginya, jadi aku memasukkan potongan mayat itu ke dalam kantong plastik dan menguburnya di tanah." Neji meremas kedua tangannya di atas meja, lalu tertawa serak. "Hinata adalah gadis yang polos, namun sekarang kepolosannya telah hancur, bukan hanya karena para perampok itu, melainkan juga karena kepribadian gandanya."

"Kepribadian ganda?"

Neji mencengkram kepalanya dengan erat. "Ya, Hinata sakit, dia punya sisi lain dirinya yang menyukai membunuh anak-anak, sedangkan sisi satunya yang sangat menyayangi anak-anak. Dan aku terjebak di tengah-tengah mereka." Pria itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk berhenti bergetar. "Tetapi sekarang, sisi jahat Hinata terus menguasai tubuhnya. Dan apa kau tahu, Sasuke? Hinata meneleponku dan memintaku menculik Menma."

.

.

_Hinata sedang berbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan sekolah karena ia tidak enak badan. Tangannya merogoh kantong rok dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon sang kakak._

_Wanita itu harus menunggu beberapa detik sebelum sambungan telepon terangkat._

"_Ya, Hinata, ada apa?" Terdengar suara Neji dari seberang telepon._

_Wanita itu langsung menyahut cepat. "Hallo, kakak, bisakah menjemputku di sekolah? Sepertinya aku kelelahan. Dan satu hal lagi, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"_

"_Minta tolong?" Alis Neji bertaut bingung. "Apa maksudmu dengan minta tolong?"_

_Hinata tersenyum ganjil. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau aku menyukai Naruto? Aku menginginkan Naruto. Jadi aku memikirkan suatu rencana yang sempurna."_

_Neji terdiam, ia mengerti apa maksud Hinata dengan minta tolong tadi. "A__—__Apa kau ingin membunuh Menma?"_

_Ada tawa serak yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. "Aku ingin membunuh Menma dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua mengganggu jalanku."_

_Neji lagi-lagi terdiam. Tubuhnya menegang. "Kau ingin aku menculik Menma dan membawakannya padamu?"_

_Hinata mengangguk. "Akan kujelaskan nanti, tapi lakukanlah seperti itu, oke? Terima kasih banyak." Wanita itu tersenyum kecil kemudian segera menutup teleponnya._

.

.

_**Bruukk!**_—Kaki Sasuke goyah dan jatuh berlutut di lantai sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Kenyataan itu menghantam telak ke susunan saraf otaknya, membuat tubuhnya langsung limbung mendadak.

"Kalian... Bersekongkol?" Ia bersuara lirih.

Neji diam sejenak sebelum bicara. "Awalnya aku ingin membantu adikku, namun di lain pihak aku tidak bisa mengkhianatimu. Jadi aku merencanakan untuk menculik Menma dan menyembunyikannya di tempat yang aman, namun Hinata meneleponku..." Neji mengambil jeda sejenak. "...Ia mengatakan, bila aku tidak membawakan Menma padanya, maka ia akan bunuh diri... Aku menyayangi adikku, Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin dia mati dan meninggalkanku." Neji terisak serak. "Jadi aku memberitahu dimana aku berada dan membiarkan polisi menangkapku."

Pupil hitam Sasuke bergetar, ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "Apa... Apa yang kalian bicarakan saat berada di taman hiburan itu? Apa yang dia katakan saat itu?"

Neji menunduk, kembali menatap lantai. Ia mengingat dengan jelas kalimat sang adik sebelum dirinya di tangkap.

.

"_Terima kasih, Neji-niisan... Akhirnya aku bisa memiliki Naruto." Hinata berbisik dengan bibir tersungging senyuman yang mengerikan._

.

.

_**BRAAKK!**_—Sasuke keluar dari ruang interogasi dengan cepat. Melesat melewati beberapa polisi yang sedang berada di depan ruangan tersebut, termasuk Naruto yang tengah bersender di dinding menunggu pria raven itu keluar.

Sang Uzumaki kaget dan bingung saat melihat Sasuke berlari ke luar gedung kepolisian layaknya orang gila. Pria pirang itu menoleh ke arah Neji yang masih duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

Bukannya menjawab, Neji malah menyuruh Naruto mendekat. "Kemarilah, akan kuberitahu apa yang sudah kuceritakan pada Sasuke." Ujarnya tenang.

.

.

.

Sasuke merogoh kunci mobil—yang dititipkan oleh Naruto—dari sakunya. Ia menghempaskan diri di jok depan dan segera menyalakan mesin itu dengan tangan gemetaran.

Ia membuat kesalahan.

Dirinya selalu membuat kesalahan.

"_FUCK!_" Sasuke meraung kesal sembari menghantam setir mobil. "Bodoh sekali aku menitipkan Menma pada wanita jalang itu." Ia mendesis murka dan langsung menarik persneling, kemudian memacu mobilnya untuk melaju membelah jalan raya.

Sasuke menyetir mobilnya tanpa memandang rambu-rambu lalu lintas. Ia menyelip dan menikung tanpa peduli dengan mobil lain, kadang-kadang banyak pejalan kaki yang hampir tertabrak dengan aksi ugal-ugalan pria raven itu.

Sasuke tidak peduli.

Ia sama sekali tidak peduli harus menabrak satu atau dua orang. Yang dipedulikannya sekarang hanyalah keselamatan Menma seorang. Anaknya dalam bahaya dan ia tidak mungkin berdiam diri saja melihat wanita itu membunuh Menma dengan brut—

Tidak! Menma tidak akan dibunuh!

Sasuke bersumpah, kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Menma, wanita itu akan membayarnya dua kali lipat.

Kakinya menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam, kembali memacu laju mobilnya lebih cepat. Tangannya gemetaran di atas setir, matanya fokus pada jalanan. Pendengarannya tuli saat banyak motor dan mobil yang mengklakson dengan nyaring karena protes dengan cara mengemudinya.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak peduli.

Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus segera pulang ke rumah dan berharap Menma ada disana untuk menyambutnya.

Tetapi harapannya hanyalah harapan kosong belaka. Saat Sasuke sampai, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan sang anak maupun wanita lavender itu di rumahnya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dengan napas terengah-engah, matanya memandang berkeliling ruangan namun tempat itu kosong melompong dan sunyi.

"MENMA!" Sasuke berteriak keras. Ia menyambar pegangan tangga dan langsung naik menuju lantai dua.

"MENMA, JAWAB PAPA!" Sang Uchiha masih terus memanggil. Ia mendobrak kamar sang anak namun tidak tanda-tanda siapapun di dalam sana.

Dengan panik, Sasuke melesat ke ruang kerja dan kamarnya, lagi-lagi dia tidak menemukan apapun disana.

"MENMA!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi mencari bocah itu di lantai tiga. Namun sekali lagi ia masih tidak melihat seorang pun disana. Pria itu tidak ingin membuang waktu dan langsung berlari menuju lantai satu, tetapi baru saja ia ingin melewati dapur, pemandangan janggal langsung membuat kakinya berhenti melangkah.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati secarik kertas di atas meja dapur. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya membelalak ngeri, melainkan di sebelah kertas itu terdapat satu potongan jari yang terputus. Menunjukkan irisan daging dan tulang yang mencuat patah.

Tubuh sang Uchiha bergetar hebat. Ia berjalan dengan langkah ketakutan menuju meja dapur. Tangannya menggapai secarik kertas itu dan membacanya dalam hati.

.

_**Untuk Sasuke,**_

_**Apa kau mencari Menma?**_

_**Sayang sekali, Menma tidak ada di rumah sekarang, jadi aku memberikan hadiah potongan jari telunjuknya untukmu agar kau tidak terlalu merindukannya.**_

_**Upss, apakah aku sudah mengatakan kalau memotong jari anak-anak itu menyenangkan?**_

_**Kalau kau ingin Menma selamat, datanglah ke Elementary school sekarang. Aku menunggumu.**_

_**Kalau kau terlambat satu detik saja, bukan hanya jari Menma saja yang akan kupotong, melainkan juga kepalanya.**_

_**Jadi jangan buang-buang waktumu.**_

_**Tertanda: Hyuuga Hinata.**_

.

Tangan Sasuke bergetar hebat, matanya onyx nya memercik kilat kemarahan juga ketakutan. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tegar saat melihat potongan jari Menma yang tergeletak di atas meja. Namun air matanya merembes jatuh seiring kemurkaannya yang memuncak.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, meremas kertas itu dengan kuat.

"Hinata, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu." Desisnya dengan mata yang berkilat nyalang.

Detik selanjutnya, ia langsung melesat menuju ke arah mobilnya dan memacu benda tersebut menuju _elementary school_. Tangan, bahu serta tubuh Sasuke bergetar tanpa henti saat menyetir, ia ketakutan dan cemas akan nasib Menma. Mata Sasuke memerah karena harus menahan panasnya cairan bening yang menumpuk di kelopak matanya, namun ia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak sekarang.

Sasuke ingat perkataan Naruto kalau ia harus tetap tenang apapun yang terjadi. Kepanikan dan tangisan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Jadi Sasuke mencoba keras untuk tidak berteriak gila atau menangis meraung keras saat melihat jari Menma yang berlumuran darah. Potongan daging dengan tulang yang mencuat. Dingin dan kaku, seakan-akan jari tersebut berasal dari manekin dan bukan anaknya. Tetapi ia yakin, itu jari anaknya. Jari yang selalu menyentuh pipinya dengan sentuhan lembut.

_**BUUGH!**_—Sasuke menghantam setir mobil dengan tiba-tiba. Tangannya bergetar dan nyeri, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Sasuke mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meruntuhkan kewarasannya dan menjadi gila mendadak. Ia harus menyelamatkan Menma secepatnya.

Detik selanjutnya, Sasuke menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam dan menarik persneling. Mempercepat laju mobilnya dan melewati beberapa kendaraan lain dengan gerakan ugal-ugalan.

'_Menma, papa mohon, tetaplah selamat.'_

.

.

_**TRAAKK!**_—Pisau tajam berlumuran darah menancap dalam di atas meja kayu. Hinata terlihat duduk tenang di depan meja guru tepat di dalam sebuah kelas di _elementary school_. Ia merasa berkuasa, tertawa serak sambil menatap Menma yang meringkuk di lantai terisak.

Bocah itu memegangi tangannya yang berdarah. Potongan tulang yang patah mencuat dari sisa bagian jari telunjuknya. Memperlihatkan otot daging yang berwarna merah pekat.

Menma menangis lirih, tidak tahan akan rasa sakit dari jari tangannya yang terputus. Pupil matanya bergetar saat melihat betapa mengerikan sosok gurunya itu. Wanita itu berubah, bukan hanya sikap saja melainkan juga otaknya.

"Papa..." Bocah itu memanggil dengan suara terisak. Tubuhnya gemetar dan bibirnya memucat karena kehilangan terlalu banyak darah.

Hinata yang mendengar bisikan serak itu hanya terkekeh kecil. "Papamu akan datang sebentar lagi, Menma. Bersabarlah." Ia bangkit dari kursi dan mendekat ke arah bocah itu. Menma yang ketakutan berusaha beringsut mundur sembari terus memegangi tangannya yang merembeskan darah tanpa henti. Hinata menarik pisau yang menancap dari atas meja kemudian tersenyum janggal. "Tetapi kalau papamu datang terlambat, maka kau akan kupotong-potong lebih kecil lagi." Lanjutnya yang sanggup membuat suara Menma tercekat di tenggorokan.

Tubuh kecil bocah itu gemetaran tanpa henti. Napasnya terengah-engah dengan cepat seiring ketakutan yang menguasai tubuhnya. Dihadapannya Hinata tengah memainkan pisaunya di lantai, menggores-gores bidang datar itu hingga mengeluarkan bunyi gesekan yang memekakkan telinga.

_**Tik!**__**—**__**Tok!**_—Detik jam terus berputar tanpa henti. Menma bisa mendengar suara kecil itu di kelasnya yang sunyi senyap seperti ini. Hanya ada suara napasnya yang tidak beraturan, bunyi jam dan detak jantungnya.

Hinata melirik jam dinding dengan antusias, bibirnya menyeringai kecil saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 malam hari.

"_Well_, sepertinya papamu datang terlambat, Menma." Wanita itu bersuara serak, ia menggenggam pisau tadi lebih erat lagi.

"Tidak..." Menma mundur ketakutan. Raut kengerian terpancar di wajahnya.

"Oh jangan takut, ini tidak akan sesakit itu." Hinata mencengkram pergelangan kaki sang bocah, menahan anak itu untuk melarikan diri.

"PAPA, TOLONG AKU! PAPA!" Menma berteriak keras hingga paru-parunya sakit, tangisannya tidak bisa berhenti. Pupil matanya melebar dan bergetar saat melihat pisau itu terangkat tinggi-tinggi, siap mencincangnya.

Hinata tertawa. Tawa gila yang pernah didengar oleh anak itu.

Detik selanjutnya, pisau meluncur turun dengan cepat untuk menebas daging dan tulang.

.

.

.

_**BLAM!**_—Sasuke menutup pintu mobil dengan keras saat dirinya sudah sampai di halaman depan bangunan _elementary school_. Napasnya terengah-engah dengan panik saat kakinya mencoba berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah itu.

"MENMA!" Sasuke berteriak memanggil anaknya dengan suara putus asa. Koridor menggemakan suara teriakannya ke seluruh penjuru, namun ia sama sekali tidak mendengar satu pun tanggapan yang berarti. Hanya kegelapan dan keheningan yang ada di dalam bangunan itu.

Sasuke mendobrak satu persatu ruang kelas dengan panik. Matanya berkeliling di setiap ruangan untuk menemukan Menma, tetapi seluruh ruangan yang dicarinya kosong melompong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda satu orang pun disana termasuk sang anak.

"MENMA, KAU DIMANA?!" Sasuke berteriak lagi. Ia melesat cepat menuju lantai dua, melangkahi dua anak tangga sekaligus, dan sesekali hampir terpeleset jatuh kalau saja ia tidak cepat menyambar pegangan tangga.

Mata hitamnya mencoba menatap ke sekelilingnya dimana hanya ada kegelapan di sepanjang koridor kelas, tidak ada cahaya sama sekali kecuali sinar pucat yang berasal dari cahaya bulan. Ia bisa mendengar langkah kakinya sendiri yang berlari di sepanjang koridor untuk mencari Menma.

Sasuke mencoba mencari di dalam bilik toilet, ruang kesehatan dan ruang guru, namun Menma tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Rasa panik terus menyelimuti otaknya, kegelisahan memakan habis perasaannya.

"MENMA, JAWAB PAPA!" Sasuke berteriak memanggil. Kali ini suaranya serak hampir frustasi. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan karena harus menahan tangisannya. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada anak mereka, anaknya dan Naruto.

Menma adalah buah hatinya, sesuatu yang sangat berharga dibandingkan uang dan kekayaannya. Sasuke bersumpah akan melindungi anaknya itu dengan nyawanya sendiri.

_**Kriieet**__**—**__**Kriieet**_—Salah satu pintu ruang kelas terayun kecil karena hembusan angin yang berasal dari salah satu jendel yang terbuka.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arah asal suara. Pintu kayu itu menarik perhatiannya, menuntunnya untuk mencari tahu.

Pria Uchiha itu melangkah mendekat dengan perlahan. Tangannya terjulur untuk membuka pintu tersebut dengan hati-hati. Pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah ruang kelas yang kosong dan gelap.

Hawa dingin menjalari tengkuknya saat hembusan angin malam masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Pria raven itu melangkah masuk dan menatap ke sekelilingnya, tidak ada yang mencurigakan, hanya situasi normal dimana ada papan tulis serta meja dan kursi. Namun ada sesuatu yang kembali mencuri perhatian sang Uchiha.

Di atas meja guru terdapat kotak kardus yang membuat Sasuke penasaran, bukan bentuk atau ukuran benda tersebut, melainkan noda merah yang terlihat mencurigakan di dasar kardus kotak itu. Cairan pekat yang merembes dan menetes perlahan ke lantai. Serta bau anyir yang memenuhi ruangan.

_**Tes!**__**—**__**Tes!**_—Cairan merah itu jatuh menetes terus menerus dan membuat kubangan merah di lantai.

Sasuke bernapas dengan cepat seiring jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Kakinya melangkah mendekat ke kotak kardus tersebut dengan perlahan. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya membuat perasaan Sasuke tidak nyaman, ia merasakan firasat buruk akan datang menyergapnya sebentar lagi.

Jari-jemarinya gemetaran saat mencoba membuka kotak kardus itu. Kepanikan terus berputar di otaknya, terlebih lagi ketika bagian atas kotak tersebut terbuka.

Ekor matanya melirik ke dalam kardus. Detik selanjutnya pupil hitam itu bergetar ketakutan. Wajahnya menampilkan kengerian yang luar biasa.

"Tidak..." Sasuke mundur dengan cepat, dan tidak sengaja menyenggol sisi meja, membuat kotak kardus itu limbung dan jatuh ke lantai dengan suara _**-BRUKK!-**_ yang mengerikan.

Di dalam benda tersebut, terguling benda yang membuat kaki Sasuke goyah. Potongan daging dan tulang tercecer ke lantai layaknya bangkai binatang di jalanan. Sang Uchiha mengenali potongan tubuh itu, terlebih lagi saat potongan kepala dengan leher terpenggal menggelinding ke arah kakinya, menatap kosong dirinya tanpa nyawa.

"Tidak... Tidak..." Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya dengan tangan gemetaran. Pupil matanya mengecil menampilkan kengerian. Detik selanjutnya, ia berteriak keras layaknya orang gila.

"MENMAAAA!"

.

.

.

**_Departemen Kepolisian Konoha, ruang interogasi, pukul 21.00_**

.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mendesis, mata birunya berubah tajam dengan wajah mengeras. Dihadapannya, Neji hanya memandang wajah murka itu dengan tenang.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan? Hinata mencintaimu, ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkanmu, termasuk membunuh Menma dan Sasuke bersamaan." Ujar sang Hyuuga.

_**BRAKK!**_—Naruto menggebrak meja dengan murka. "KAU MENCERITAKAN SEMUANYA TENTANG HINATA YANG SAKIT JIWA LALU KAU MENGATAKAN KALAU ADIKMU AKAN MEMBUNUH SASUKE DAN ANAKKU?!—APA KAU PIKIR CANDAANMU ITU LUCU, HAH!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. Mungkin sekarang, Menma dan Sasuke sudah—" Belum sempat Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menyambar kerah baju sang Hyuuga dan menghentaknya dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Desis pria pirang itu dengan geraman rendah.

Neji hanya diam sembari menatap tajam iris biru itu. Tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

Kesal dengan tingkah sang Hyuuga, Naruto melempar tubuh pria itu kembali duduk ke kursi dan memilih keluar ruangan. Namun baru saja Naruto melangkah keluar, Neji kembali angkat suara.

"_Konoha_ _elementary school_." Ucap Neji dengan pandangan serius, tangannya saling meremas dengan kuat. "Kau bisa mencari Hinata disana." Lanjutnya lagi.

Mendengar pernyataan pria Hyuuga itu, Naruto tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi dan segera melesat ke luar gedung menuju mobil polisi terdekat. Shikamaru mengikuti pria itu di belakang, ikut masuk ke dalam mobil yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Kita akan kemana?" Shikamaru memakai sabuk pengamannya.

Naruto menyalakan mesin mobil dan langsung menginjak pedal gas. "_Konoha elementary school._" Jawabnya. "Beritahu seluruh satuan polisi untuk segera menuju tempat itu." Lanjutnya lagi yang disambut anggukan tegas sang partner.

Shikamaru mengambil _handy talkie_ yang tersambung dengan _dashboard_ mobil dan memberitahu seluruh anak buahnya untuk segera menuju _Konoha elementary school_.

Disebelahnya, Naruto menyetir dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada kedua orang yang disayanginya itu. Ia harus cepat-cepat kesana dan menghentikan perbuatan gila Hinata. Detik selanjutnya, Naruto segera menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam dan melajukan kecepatan mobilnya tanpa peduli dengan peraturan lalu lintas lagi.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke terlihat berlutut di lantai kelas sambil menangis keras. Kedua tangannya bergetar hebat saat memeluk kepala Menma yang terpenggal. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana anaknya itu tertawa dan tersenyum menyambut kepulangannya setelah bekerja, ataupun wajah kebingungannya saat harus memilih menikah dengan ayah atau papanya. Semua memori kebahagiaan itu berputar di otaknya layaknya tornado besar yang memporak pondakan kewarasannya.

Tetapi sekarang yang dilihatnya hanyalah seonggok daging tanpa nyawa. Hanya mayat tanpa bisa bicara. Bahkan mata hitam yang dulunya bersinar cerah, kini menatap kosong dirinya dengan lumuran darah.

"Menma... Anakku..." Sasuke terus menangis tanpa henti dengan suara tercekat. Ia memeluk benda tak bernyawa itu dengan erat di dadanya. Mengelus rambut hitam yang penuh cairan merah pekat itu dengan sayang.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup lembut kening kepala Menma. Ia meletakkan benda itu di atas meja guru, kemudian mengelus pipi sang anak.

"Papa akan selalu menyayangimu Menma." Suaranya tercekat dan serak. "Papa akan membalaskan dendammu."

Detik selanjutnya, Sasuke mematahkan kaki meja dengan suara _**-BRAKK!- **_yang sangat keras lalu memungut patahan kayu tersebut dan menjadikannya senjata. Mata sang Uchiha menampilkan kilat kebencian, seakan-akan bersiap untuk menghancurkan wanita Hyuuga itu dengan sekali hantaman.

"HINATA, DIMANA KAU!" Sasuke menghantam beberapa meja dengan brutal, menghancurkan isi kelas dengan potongan kayu itu. "KELUAR KAU, WANITA JALANG!" Raungnya murka.

Sasuke terengah-engah setelah memporak porandakan kelas tersebut, namun ia sama sekali tidak lelah. Amarah dan murka memenuhi tubuhnya, bahkan suaranya pun berubah menjadi geraman berat dengan gigi bergemelutuk keras.

"HINATA! KELUAR KAU, PELACUR!" Sasuke terus meraung hingga paru-parunya sakit. Kakinya melesat ke luar kelas untuk mencari wanita itu di seluruh penjuru sekolah, namun baru saja ia melangkah di ambang pintu, suara statik yang berasal dari pengeras suara membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

Ia menatap pengeras suara yang terus mengeluarkan bunyi statik yang berisik hingga akhirnya sebuah suara yang dikenalnya terdengar.

"_**Puas dengan hadiahku, Sasuke?"**_ Hinata berbicara melalui pengeras suara yang tersebar di seluruh sudut penjuru sekolah. _**"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengemas Menma lebih cantik lagi, tetapi aku tidak punya waktu luang. Lagipula kardus kotor itu cocok dengan dirinya, bukan?" **_Terdengar kekeh kecil dari wanita itu.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya murka dan tangannya terkepal erat mencengkram bilah kayu tersebut. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut menjijikan Hinata membuat kemarahannya meningkat dua kali lipat. Wanita itu yang sudah membunuh Menma, memutilasi anaknya layaknya binatang.

"_**Kalau kau menginginkanku, aku ada di ruang informasi sekolah di lantai tiga."**_ Hinata kembali bicara dengan tenang. Senyum ganjilnya terpasang. _**"Aku menunggumu, Sasuke-kun."**_

Tepat ketika Hinata mematikan pengeras suara tersebut, Sasuke langsung berlari—benar-benar berlari layaknya orang kesurupan—melewati tangga menuju lantai tiga. Ia bahkan mencengkram potongan kayu di tangannya lebih erat, bersiap menghajar wanita jalang itu dengan benda tadi.

Napasnya menderu keras seiring kemurkaan yang tercetak di wajahnya. Ia mempercepat larinya di koridor, membiarkan suasana sunyi itu dihancurkan dengan gema langkahnya.

Setiap langkah yang diambil membuat kebenciannya terus menggumpal di jantungnya, mengalirkan kemurkaan yang tidak bisa diredam lagi. Rahang yang mengeras dan mata berkilat membunuh itu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ketakutan dan memilih melarikan diri, tetapi—

_**BRAAKK!**_—Sasuke mendobrak pintu ruang informasi dengan sekali tendangan. Matanya nyalang menatap berkeliling dan berhenti tepat di sosok Hinata yang tengah berdiri angkuh di tengah ruangan.

—Tidak untuk wanita jalang itu.

Hinata tidak takut melihat kemurkaan yang tercetak jelas di wajah sang Uchiha. Ia bahkan terkekeh dengan senyum ganjil saat melihat kemurkaan itu. Sensasi menyenangkan saat harus melihat musuhnya memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian. Membuat adrenalinnya terpacu untuk membunuh pria angkuh Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke menggeram lebih keras, ia menggenggam bilah kayu tadi dengan kuat. Detik selanjutnya ia menerjang wanita itu dengan cepat. "MATI KAU, WANITA JALANG!" Teriaknya murka.

Hinata tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia bahkan tersenyum miring saat sang Uchiha berlari ke arahnya sembari mengayunkan patahan kayu tadi.

Sasuke hanya tidak tahu saja kalau Hinata sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Sasuke juga tidak menyadari kalau di balik punggung wanita itu tersembunyi pisau yang berlumuran darah Menma. Ia menggenggam pisau tadi dengan erat, bersiap merobek perut sang Uchiha dengan sekali tebasan.

Hinata kemudian terkekeh kecil.

'_Ini sangat menarik.'_

.

.

.

_**BRUUAAKK!**_—Mobil patroli Naruto yang melaju kencang tiba-tiba menghantam pembatas jalan, dan membanting benda besi besar itu ke jalanan aspal. Naruto dan Shikamaru harus terseret tujuh meter hingga akhirnya mobil tersebut berhenti total.

"Ugh..." Sang Nara mengerang kecil sembari berusaha keras keluar dari benda tersebut. Tidak ada ledakan atau percikan api, hanya penyok dan beberapa goresan yang terlihat. "...Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya sembari menoleh ke arah mobil setelah dirinya keluar dari tindihan logam-logam besi tersebut.

Sang Uzumaki susah payah merangkak keluar dari sana sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja, maaf soal kecelakaan ini, aku terlalu tergesa-gesa." Ujarnya.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, kalau keluargaku dalam bahaya mungkin aku juga akan bertindak di luar kendali seperti tadi." Pria itu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Mereka tidak berada di jalan raya yang penuh dengan kendaraan, melainkan jalan biasa yang remang-remang, beberapa blok dari sini adalah tujuan mereka._ Konoha elementary school_. Hanya beberapa blok lagi. "Sial, padahal sedikit lagi kita akan—"

"Dimana satuan polisi yang lain?" Naruto menyela cepat sembari mengambil sabuk pistol dan beberapa peluru dari _dashboard_ mobil.

"Masih belum terlihat." Shikamaru berusaha bersender di sisi mobil yang terbalik tadi, ia merasa kalau pinggangnya hampir patah. "Apa kau berencana kesana sendirian, Naruto?"

"Aku harus kesana secepatnya." Naruto mengambil beberapa persenjataan seperti pisau khusus yang diselipkan di saku jasnya untuk keadaan darurat. Ia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan menyesal. "Maafkan aku, Shikamaru. Kau harus terluka seperti ini."

Pria berotak cerdas itu tertawa kecil. "Heh, ini hanya luka biasa, Idiot. Bukan sesuatu yang perlu dipermasalahkan." Ujarnya lagi. Ia menepuk pundak Naruto kemudian mendorongnya pelan. "Cepat pergi, selamatkan Sasuke dan Menma."

Naruto mengangguk dan langsung berbalik pergi menuju _Konoha elementary school_ yang berjarak beberapa blok lagi, meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan rongsokan besi tersebut.

Sang pemuda berambut nanas itu mencoba merogoh _handy talkie_ yang tersangkut di _dashboard_ mobil dan berusaha menghubungi anak buahnya.

"Disini detektif Shikamaru, cepat pergi ke _Konoha elementary school_ dan bantu inspektur Naruto." Ucapnya cepat. "Oh, dan jangan lupa, panggilkan mobil ambulans. Aku butuh medik segera, pinggangku mulai mati rasa."

.

.

.

**_**_**Konoha elementary school**_**, pukul 21.30 malam_**

.

Napas Naruto terengah-engah saat sampai di depan gedung sekolah tersebut. Ia baru menyadari betapa besar dan gelapnya bangunan itu saat malam hari. Dan itu cukup membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi, Naruto segera melesat masuk dan berlari di koridor. Ia mengayunkan kakinya untuk terus berlari melewati beberapa kelas yang kosong.

"SASUKE! MENMA!" Pria pirang itu berteriak memanggil kedua orang yang disayanginya. Napasnya terengah-engah panik saat menyisir sepanjang koridor untuk menemukan mereka.

"SASUKE, JAWAB AKU!" Naruto mendobrak beberapa kelas namun tidak menemukan pria Uchiha itu.

"MENMA, APA KAU DENGAR AYAH?!" Sambil berlari, Naruto terus berteriak tanpa henti. Langkah kakinya bergema keras di anak tangga saat ia melesat naik menuju lantai dua. "SASUKE! MENMA! DIMANA KALIAN?!"

Sang Uzumaki terengah-engah dengan napas pendek saat sudah sampai di lantai dua. Ia kembali berjalan di koridor untuk mencari Sasuke serta Menma. Matanya berkeliling lorong panjang itu. Gelap dan sunyi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali kecuali hembusan angin yang melewati celah jendela di salah satu kelas. Angin itu menyebabkan pintu kelas tersebut berdecit membuka dan menutup dengan pelan, membuat rasa penasaran Naruto membuncah.

"Sasuke? Menma?" Naruto memanggil pelan seiring langkah kakinya yang mengantarkannya masuk ke kelas tersebut. Tetapi baru saja ia berada di ambang pintu, pemandangan mengerikan terpampang nyata dihadapannya.

Kelas tersebut mengerikan, seakan-akan ada seseorang yang sengaja memporak porandakan tempat itu hingga hancur. Namun bukan itu yang membuat mata Naruto membelalak lebar ketakutan, tetapi potongan tubuh yang berserakan di lantai layaknya bangkai. Dan juga sebuah onggokan kepala yang berada di atas meja yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Kepala Menma yang terpenggal.

"Tidak..." Kaki Naruto goyah. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan tubuh gemetaran ngeri. Pupil birunya bergetar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Menma... Tidak..." Tangan Naruto bergetar hebat. Ia ingin berteriak dan menangis hingga paru-parunya sakit, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, sebagai seorang polisi ia harus tetap tenang.

_**DUGH!**_—Naruto menghantam lantai dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya sakit. Giginya menggertak keras dan matanya terpejam erat, berusaha untuk menahan cairan bening itu keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Ia terlambat untuk menyelamatkan orang yang disayanginya.

Sudah sangat terlamb—

_**BRUAAKK!**_—Debaman keras terdengar dari lantai tiga diiringi dengan suara nyaring dari meja dan kursi yang terbanting. Naruto langsung mendongak ke atas dan menyadari bahwa ia masih belum terlambat. Ia bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Naruto langsung bangkit dan bergegas menuju lantai tiga. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk berteriak dan menangis layaknya orang gila, ia harus menemukan Sasuke dan menyelamatkan pria Uchiha itu. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan Menma, Naruto tidak akan memaafkan dirinya kalau harus kehilangan Sasuke juga.

Tidak!

Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"SASUKE!" Naruto berteriak memanggil pria Uchiha itu sembari melesat melewati anak tangga menuju lantai tiga. Ia bahkan sudah mengeluarkan pistol dari sabuknya dan bersiap untuk keadaan yang mendesak. "SASUKE, KAU DIMANA?!" Seruan itu menggema di lorong koridor, namun tidak ada tanggapan yang berarti selain bunyi meja dan kursi yang embali dibanting. Suara itu berasal dari ruang informasi sekolah yang berada di ujung koridor tersebut.

Naruto melesat cepat. Ia mencengkram pistolnya dengan kuat sebelum mendobrak masuk ke dalam sana.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Sasuke dan Hinata yang tengah bergumul dengan sebilah pisau. Posisi sang Uchiha terdesak di lantai dengan Hinata yang berada di atasnya mencoba menusuk bola mata onyx itu dengan senjata tajam tadi.

Naruto segera memberi tembakan peringatan ke atas. Hinata terkejut dengan suara letusan tersebut dan menoleh cepat, lavendernya langsung melebar saat menemukan sosok Naruto yang tengah mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya dengan waspada.

Naruto menggeram rendah. "Lepaskan pisau itu segera."

Hinata yang awalnya bermuka dingin langsung tersenyum lebar saat menatap orang yang dicintainya itu. "Ah, sayangku, kau akhirnya datang. Apa kau ingin melihat pertunjukanku mencincang Sasuke?"

Wajah Naruto mengeras, matanya berkilat tajam. "Lepaskan pisau itu sekarang!" Serunya lagi.

Hinata mengedikkan bahunya dan membuang pisaunya dengan enteng.

Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung menendang perut Hinata, membuat wanita lavender tadi terjungkal ke lantai dengan suara _**-BRUKK!- **_yang cukup nyaring. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke menyambar pisau yang dilempar oleh Hinata ke lantai dan mulai menerjang maju untuk menikam perempuan laknat itu.

_**DOORR!**_—Gerakan Sasuke terhenti saat sebuah peluru meletus tepat di lantai yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari ujung sepatunya. Tembakan peringatan.

Pria Uchiha itu terengah-engah dengan mata nyalang memandang Naruto. "Jangan menghalangiku, Naruto." Desisnya.

"Sasuke, aku mohon, jangan bertindak lebih jauh dari ini." Naruto mencoba mendekat perlahan ke arah pria Uchiha itu, berusaha mengambil pisau yang teracung di tangan sang onyx. "Serahkan masalah ini padaku, oke? Pada polisi." Sambungnya lagi. Walaupun Naruto ingin Hinata mati, tetapi ia tidak akan rela membuat tangan Sasuke berlumuran darah. Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Bagaimana pun juga pria Uchiha itu tidak pantas untuk menjadi pembunuh karena alasan balas dendam.

Sasuke menggeram. "Padamu? Pada polisi?" Ia tertawa mencemooh. Kemudian di detik selanjutnya ekspresinya kembali mengeras. Wajah sang Uchiha menampilkan kebencian serta kemurkaan. "GARA-GARA KAU, MENMA MATI! KALIAN ITU HANYALAH SEKUMPULAN POLISI BODOH!" Raung Sasuke marah.

Naruto tidak membalas teriakan itu, ia mengerti kalau batin sang Uchiha masih terguncang karena kematian Menma. "Sasuke, aku mohon, lepaskan pisau itu, oke?" Ia menjulurkan tangan, mencoba meminta pisau tersebut dengan damai.

Sasuke terengah-engah sembari memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Kedua tangan dan bahunya bergetar, ia terisak pelan. "Menma mati, Naruto... Anak kita sudah mati..." Tangisan itu akhirnya tumpah lagi. Walaupun ia berusaha keras untuk tegar, namun tubuhnya tidak berpikiran sama.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke." Ada getaran di suara Naruto. Pria itu juga ingin menangis seperti sang Uchiha, namun ia sadar kalau tangisan tidak bisa membawa Menma hidup kembali.

Tangan Naruto terjulur pelan ke arah pergelangan Sasuke, terus mencoba membuat pria raven itu melepaskan pisaunya tadi.

Hinata yang melihat kesempatan karena Sasuke sudah tenang, langsung bangkit dan kembali menerjang untuk menyambar pisaunya.

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak menduga kalau Hinata kembali menerjang ke arah mereka untuk merebut pisau tersebut. Refleks mereka lambat karena kewaspadaan yang berkurang.

Tangan ramping sang Hyuuga mencengkram gagang pisau dan merebutnya dengan cepat. Detik selanjutnya benda berkilat tajam itu terarah lurus ke sisi perut Sasuke. Siap merobek daging itu dengan satu kali tusukan.

_**JLEEBB!**_—Pisau menancap satu detik, kemudian ditarik dengan cepat. Cairan darah yang berwarna merah kental langsung menyembur dengan ganas. Hinata yang awalnya ingin tertawa puas, langsung terbelalak kaget saat menyadari bahwa yang ditusuknya adalah Naruto.

Di detik terakhir, pria Uzumaki itu berhasil melindungi Sasuke dengan menjadikan tubuhnya tameng. Ia mencengkram sisi perutnya yang tertusuk dan terjatuh berlutut di lantai karena rasa panas dan sakit yang berasal dari lukanya tersebut.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke menangkap tubuh sang Uzumaki dengan cepat. Sedangkan Hinata mundur ketakutan dengan wajah terkejut karena sudah melukai orang yang dicintainya. Kedua tangan wanita itu bergetar sambil memegang bilah pisau tadi.

"Tidak... Naruto..." Hinata mundur dengan langkah goyah. Wajahnya semakin ketakutan saat melihat Naruto yang hampir sekarat di lantai. Sedetik kemudian, lavendernya mendelik ke arah Sasuke penuh kebencian. "INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU, BAJINGAN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI SAJA!" Raungnya nyaring.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar murka. Mata hitamnya nyalang memandang ke arah Hinata. Detik selanjutnya, saat Hinata menerjangnya lagi dengan pisau berlumur darah itu, Sasuke segera menyambar potongan kayu yang berada di sebelahnya dan menghantam sisi kepala sang Hyuuga dengan suara _**-BRUAKK!-**_ yang sangat keras.

Hinata terbanting ke lantai karena pukulan itu. Sisi pelipis kanannya robek dan mengeluarkan darah, namun ia tetap berusaha berdiri dan kembali menerjang Sasuke dengan pisaunya tadi.

Mereka kembali bergulat di lantai dengan persenjataan pisau. Hinata menggeram rendah, matanya memancarkan kebencian pada sang onyx. Kedua tangannya berusaha menusukkan pisau itu ke mata Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke terus mempertahankan dirinya dari kegilaan wanita itu.

Sekali lagi Sasuke terdesak oleh tenaga Hinata yang benar-benar kuat. Ujung pisau mulai mengiris sisi keningnya, membuat cairan merah kental itu merembes perlahan. Tangan kiri sang Uchiha menahan pisau tadi, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencoba menggapai bilah kayunya yang berajarak beberapa senti dari dirinya.

Tidak jauh dari mereka. Naruto yang berwajah pucat sekarat karena kehabisan darah, mencoba sekuat tenaga menggapai pistol yang ada di sampingnya. Tangannya bergetar saat harus mengangkat benda itu dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Hinata.

Pandangan Naruto mulai buram, kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat menyelamatkan Sasuke, maka—

Tidak! Apapun yang terjadi Naruto harus menyelamatkan pria itu.

Sang Uzumaki menarik pelatuk atas dan bersiap memuntahkan pelurunya. Ia harus memposisikan ujung moncong pistol itu dengan sempurna agar bisa menembak tepat di kepala Hinata. Meleset sedikit saja, bisa-bisa pelurunya mengarah ke kepala Sasuke. Tembakan ini terlalu beresiko, tetapi Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Sial..." Naruto mengumpat ketika pandangannya mulai menggelap. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan nyeri akan rasa sakit di perutnya yang robek.

Sasuke melihat tindakan yang akan dilakukan pria pirang itu. Dari tatapannya ia sadar bahwa nyawanya dalam bahaya karena berdekatan dengan Hinata. Tetapi kalau harus memilih, ia akan memilih untuk ditembak oleh Naruto daripada dibunuh oleh wanita jalang itu.

"Lakukan, Naruto... Lakukan sekarang." Sasuke berbisik pelan.

Gerakan bibir pria raven itu terbaca oleh mata Naruto. Detik selanjutnya, sang Uzumaki segera menarik_ trigger_ pistol dan memuntahkan satu peluru ke udara.

Ketegangan itu membuat gerakan peluru tersebut seakan-akan melambat di udara. Benda timah panas itu menembus udara dan mengarah lurus ke kepala Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha memejamkan matanya. Kalaupun ia harus mati, ia tidak akan menyalahkan Naruto akan semua ini.

Tidak! Ia tidak akan pernah menyalahkan orang yang dicintainya itu.

Mata onyx itu terus terpejam erat saat peluru berjarak satu senti dari kepalanya, dan kemudian—

_**DOORR!**_—Timah panas tadi menembus daging dan tengkorak kepala. Darah menyembur dengan ganas membasahi lantai. Membuat kubangan merah berbau anyir.

Tubuh Sasuke tergeletak di lantai. Di atasnya, Hinata roboh akibat lubang yang ada di kepalanya. Lubang dari peluru Naruto yang hanya melesat beberapa centi dari pelipis Sasuke.

Ia selamat. Naruto berhasil menembak tepat di kepala Hinata.

Pria raven itu terengah-engah dengan napas cepat, kemudian mendorong mayat itu untuk menjauh darinya. Tangannya mengusap cairan darah di pelipisnya akibat goresan peluru Naruto. Hanya luka kecil yang tidak berarti.

"Naruto!" Sasuke bergerak menuju sang Uzumaki dan mencoba menutup luka di perut pria pirang itu dengan tangannya. "Lihat aku! Tetap sadar dan jangan menutup matamu!" Perintahnya lagi.

Napas Naruto memberat. Matanya mulai menggelap perlahan. "Sa...suke..."

"Jangan bicara lagi! Tetap bersamaku!" Sasuke berteriak panik. Ia merobek sisi lengan kemejanya dan berusaha menutup luka itu dengan kain tadi.

Kesadaran Naruto mulai menurun dan matanya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Penglihatannya benar-benar buram dan menggelap. Ia juga mulai sulit bernapas, seakan-akan ada onggokan batu yang tertanam di tenggorokannya saat itu. Sakit dan perih.

Sasuke yang merasakan bahwa detak jantung Naruto mulai melambat dan mata biru itu hampir terpejam, membuatnya panik dan gemetaran. Tangannya bergetar tanpa henti. "Naruto!" Ia mencoba memanggil.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Pupil mata Sasuke bergetar ketakutan. "Tidak... Aku mohon..."

Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju sang Uzumaki dengan kuat. "Naruto! Bangun!" Ia menghentaknya dengan keras sambil menangis.

"NARUTOO!"

.

.

.

.

_**_3 Minggu Kemudian_**_

**_Pemakaman Konoha, pukul 09.00 pagi_**

.

Sasuke berlutut di salah satu nisan batu yang terukir nama 'Uzumaki Menma'. Jari-jari rampingnya menelusuri dengan pelan setiap ukiran nama itu, sebelum meletakkan satu buket bunga _lily_ putih di sana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang? Apa kau bahagia disana?" Sasuke berujar pelan dan lembut, seakan-akan ia tidak ingin menggangu Menma yang sudah berisitirahat dengan tenang.

"Papa sangat merindukanmu." Suaranya tercekat saat mengucapkan hal itu. Ia mencoba mengambil napas sejenak sebelum berbicara lagi. "Apa kau ingat janji kita, Menma? Menikah bersama?" Ia merogoh jas hitamnya dan mengeluarkan satu cincin emas berukuran kecil dan meletakkannya di nisan tersebut. "Ya, kita sudah menikah sekarang. Kau senang, bukan? Jadi, tetaplah bahagia disana, oke?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke menyeka setitik cairan bening di sudut matanya sebelum bangkit berdiri.

.

"Apa kau sudah selesai, Sasuke?" Suara Naruto membuat pria Uchiha menoleh cepat.

Sasuke terbelalak kaget saat mendapati sosok pria pirang itu bersender di sisi pintu mobil dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam tersampir di kedua bahunya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit? Seharusnya Shikamaru tidak memperbolehkanmu pergi, kau masih butuh istirahat." Ujar Sasuke seraya mendekat.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Oh tenanglah, luka tusuk seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya untukku. Hanya luka kecil biasa." Sombongnya.

"_Yeah, right._" Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Aku ingat, kau sekarat dan hampir mati kalau saja Shikamaru dan satuan polisi tidak datang lebih cepat." Sarkastiknya lagi.

"Oh yeah? Aku juga ingat, kalau ada seseorang yang menangis keras saat aku dimasukkan ke dalam mobil ambulans dan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu, Naruto', begitu." Goda Naruto lagi seraya mengerling ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik galak. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu, Bodoh."

Naruto tergelak kecil kemudian mendekat perlahan. Ia merengkuh pria raven itu ke dadanya penuh sayang. "Kau tahu, aku senang semua ini berakhir."

Sasuke mengangguk dan balas memeluk sang Uzumaki. "Dan aku senang kau masih hidup." Bisiknya lembut.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong aku punya kejutan spesial untukmu, Sasuke." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya sejenak dan berbalik untuk membuka pintu mobil.

Sasuke menatap bingung kelakuan pria tersebut, namun matanya langsung membelalak lebar saat melihat seorang anak kecil—mungkin berumur tiga tahun—sedang duduk dengan tenang di jok belakang.

Naruto menggendong anak itu dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. "Ini Uzumaki Boruto, dia kuadopsi dari panti asuhan."

"Kau... Apa?" Sasuke masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut memaklumi keterkejutan pria Uchiha itu. "Menma pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dia ingin seorang adik. Jadi inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. Apa kau tidak suka, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terpana sesaat. Ia bisa melihat kalau bocah laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Boruto itu sangat tampan seperti Naruto. Rambut pirangnya, mata birunya serta dua garis di masing-masing pipinya, benar-benar replika yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto seutuhnya.

Sasuke melirik sang Uzumaki. "Ini benar-benar anak panti asuhan? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah menghamili wanita lain?"

Naruto mengerang jengkel. "Jangan menuduhku seperti itu, Teme. Aku ini pria baik-baik." Tukasnya.

Sasuke mendengus geli kemudian mengangkat Boruto dari tangan Naruto dan menggendongnya penuh sayang. "Hai, Boruto..." Sapanya lembut.

Bocah yang dipanggil Boruto itu hanya diam dan melirik Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. Sepertinya dia masih kebingungan dengan keluarga barunya itu.

Naruto tersenyum maklum. Ia mengelus pipi Boruto kemudian menunjuk wajah Sasuke. "Panggil dia 'papa', oke sayang?"

Sasuke hanya diam menunggu. Namun senyumnya terus terpasang menyambut keluarga barunya itu. Memang keluarganya sudah tidak utuh lagi seperti dulu, namun ia masih bisa membangun keluarga baru yang lebih baik.

Keluarga bukanlah hal yang bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Keluarga juga bukan sekedar kumpulan orang-orang yang memiliki pertalian darah yang sama. Tetapi keluarga bagi Sasuke adalah orang-orang yang harus dijaganya dengan sepenuh hati. Mencintainya dengan tulus dan menerima dengan tangan terbuka.

Boruto menatap wajah Sasuke dengan mata polosnya. Sedetik kemudian senyum manis terkembang di wajah anak itu.

"Pa...pa..."

.

Melihat senyum Boruto, Sasuke menjadi yakin kalau ia sudah menemukan keluarga barunya lagi.

Keluarga kecilnya bersama Naruto dan Boruto.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**YUHUUUUU~ **_**Akhirnya selesai juga... Fiuuuhhh *tepar di kamar***

**Terima kasih untuk reader, silent-reader, dan reviewer yang sudah menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca karyaku ini. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah men-support ku sampai sejauh ini *nangis haru***

**Kalian yang terhebat, guys! I Love You!**

**Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya, teman~ Bye bye! *Crow terbang sambil makan cakes* :D**

**.**

**RnR Please! **


End file.
